Three For Joy
by waterlilylf
Summary: As far as Wufei is concerned, he and Quatre are a perfect example of two's company, so when Trowa moves back to Sanq will three be a crowd, or just possibly, a joy to embrace?   Yaoi. 5 x 4 and past 3 x 4. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no part of Gundam Wing and make no monetary profit from writing.

Author's Note: Writing this story truly has been a joint effort. The original idea came from Standingontherooftops (as compensation for having broken her brain in a previous story) and she also suggested the personalities and pairings and gave huge amounts of positive feedback as it progressed. Kaeru Shisho gave me most of the plot, as well as many, many suggestions, edited many, many times, and then persuaded me it wasn't long enough so the whole process had to start again. All of this wonderful support meant that I was free to get on with the really fun business of actually writing and had massive amounts of fun.

Dedication: This story is affectionately dedicated to both the ladies mentioned above, without whom it would have been finished in half the time.

Pairings: 5x4 and (possible) 1x2. Copious references to past 3x4.

**Chapter 1/13:**

It was always easier when the others were there. Duo talked so much it effectively removed the need for anyone else to make conversation, and on the rare occasions when he was silent – it sometimes happened when his mouth was full – Wufei could talk about work to Heero.

They'd both called to cancel dinner earlier though; both with ridiculously unbelievable excuses. It had been happening quite a lot lately. Trowa had commented on it with a wry lift of one eyebrow that had made Wufei grin in return. Quatre, being Quatre, had just sighed and said that Une was working them both far too hard.

Not that Quatre, of all people, could talk. He was in the middle of describing the latest fundraiser being organised by the Winner Children's Foundation – a banquet to raise money to send poor children on holidays – to Trowa. Wufei had been living with the damn thing for weeks now. He'd spent countless breakfasts discussing colour schemes and flowers and fallen asleep while Quatre was talking about menus.

Of course, it was a good cause, a wonderful cause. They all were. It was wonderful that Quatre got so involved in all of them. He was always promising to delegate more, to hire an assistant, to let someone else make a decision for a change, but somehow it never happened.

He was talking about the music now – the Sanque Philharmonic had offered to play for free – and Quatre had met the conductor the previous day. Wufei didn't know anything about music. Trowa, of course, did, and was making the most of it. It was all allegros and arpeggios and appassionatas and Wufei was damn sure he didn't want Trowa Barton talking to his boyfriend about passion. And, naturally, he'd totally forgotten about his dinner.

'Quatre,' Wufei interrupted, touching the blond's arm. 'Food, remember? It's going to get cold.'

Quatre, in the middle of talking about some piece by Bach, looked over at him and smiled. 'Yes. Of course. And then the conductor suggested…'

'Quatre,' Trowa said calmly. 'Dinner.' He leaned across the table to swirl his own fork around Quatre's tagiatelle and then hovered the fork in front of Quatre's mouth. 'Open.'

'Trowa!' He was laughing and blushing a bit and oh, so totally innocent of any possible subtext going on. 'I'm not a baby!'

'Then don't act like one,' Trowa scolded. 'Come on now, be a good boy. The Gundam wants to fly into the tunnel.'

'You are utterly ridiculous,' Quatre opened his mouth, nevertheless, and then took his time licking the cream sauce off the fork. Damn. Wufei crossed his legs, very deliberately, and then caught Trowa watching him.

'Oh, this is delicious.' Quatre took a second forkful under his own steam, and another.

'See?' Trowa was grinning, infuriating. 'You just need to know how to handle him. He likes being hand-fed, don't you, Quat?'

'I'm perfectly capable of eating my own food, thank you very much.'

Wufei bit back any number of retorts, all along the lines of how he was perfectly capable of _handling_ his own partner,

'I wonder, sometimes.' Trowa leaned back in his chair, fingers toying the stem of his wine glass, and it took a second for Wufei to realise he was answering Quatre's comment. 'You're way too skinny.' He was giving Quatre a long look; objective, appraising. ''Fei, you need to feed him up a bit more.'

'Wufei takes very good care of me, actually,' Quatre said calmly.

'Yeah, I'll bet he does.' He had that obnoxious, _knowing_ grin on his face again, the one Wufei generally wanted to smack off. Generally. 'So, Wufei, what's new with you? You get that paper finished you were working on?'

Damn, he always did that. Always. He would drive Wufei to the point of considering physical violence, and then suddenly turn around and try to be his friend again. It wasn't fair.

'I did, yes,' Wufei said, rather coolly. For all Trowa's casual assumption of friendship, they _weren't_ friends. There was some shared history, that was all. They'd been through a war together, more or less on the same side. Mostly. And then there'd been that night at the travelling circus. None of that made them friends.

'It was nothing.' Trowa shrugged carelessly. 'Glad I could help out. Uh oh, he's going.' Before Wufei could react, he had one long arm stretched out to grab Quatre, just before he fell face down in his pasta. It had happened at their last dinner too. Duo had made a joke of it, laughing at Quatre asleep on his plate with Caesar salad all over his face and dressing in his hair, saying they could sell him to a gallery as an installation.

Trowa hadn't laughed.

'I've got him.' Trowa had the blond cradled across his chest. 'Shit. How often does he do this?'

'Sometimes,' Wufei said helplessly. It was happening more and more often these days; usually at home, when he'd tell Wufei he'd come to bed in just five minutes, after he'd read just one more report, or replied to just one more message. Wufei would give him half an hour and then go down to find him fast asleep at his desk. 'You know what he's like. He thinks he has to do everything, and then he drives himself too hard, and then he's too tired to eat or sleep properly.'

'I can imagine.' One of Trowa's hands was smoothing over the blond hair. 'He was always like that. He's not going to change now; you're the one who's going to have to shovel food into him, and make him sleep.'

Wufei sniffed. 'I try! He's the most stubborn person I've ever met, and he's determined to solve every problem in the world by himself, and you know about his insomnia. If I _do_ get him to go to bed early, half the time he can't sleep anyway and he gets up to do some more work. What am I supposed to do? Drag him upstairs and tie him to the bed?'

'Well, yeah.' Trowa sounded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'For fuck's sake, he weighs half-nothing, just throw him over your shoulder and dump him on the mattress.' He gave Wufei a sharp glance. 'Come _on_, you've seriously never done anything like that?'

'Certainly not!' Wufei blurted and then regretted it. He'd never intended to discuss even the most peripheral part of his sex life with Trowa Barton.

'Man, talk about all the wasted opportunities. Let me give you a tip, Chang. He's not some porcelain ornament, and he damn well won't break if you stop treating him like one. The next time he's being all _stubborn_, just try yanking his pants down and bending him over that desk of his.' He winked. 'It looks like it's pretty damn sturdy. And I can promise you he'll sleep like a baby, after.'

'It's none of your business,' Wufei hissed, mortified, furious, impossibly aroused by the image. Even more so by the idea of Trowa being there in the fantasy, watching.

'It is,' Trowa argued.

He still had Quatre cradled carefully in his arms, long fingers curled in the bright hair; Wufei had a sudden, insane urge to snatch his boyfriend back but that would be wholly undignified, like a tug-of-war. Ridiculous. And then Quat would wake up and be upset.

'No, it isn't,' Wufei said breathlessly. They'd never, quite, had this conversation before, although they'd come close, once or twice, mostly at a much higher level of volume. 'You left him. Remember?'

'And you didn't waste any time moving in on him, did you?' Trowa snapped.

'Oh. Was there some sort of statute of limitations on him?' Wufei asked coolly. He was starting to enjoy this. Trowa didn't lose his famous calm very often; it was fun to see all that objectivity and detachment evaporate with the flare of his temper. 'I hadn't realised. Nor had he, apparently. As far as he was concerned, you just walked out on him. After all, it wasn't as if he jumped straight out of your bed into mine. You had plenty of time to try to get him back.'

Trowa's eyes sparked. 'It didn't exactly take him long to get over me.'

'Oh, he was supposed to sit around moping until you got your act together, and decided you actually wanted to be with him, was he?'

'He was _supposed_ to…' Trowa's low, furious tone died abruptly as Quatre started to stir in his arms. 'Hey, Sleeping Beauty. We were boring you that much?'

'Of course not.' Flushing a little, Quatre slid back to his own seat. 'I'm so sorry. What were you two talking about?'

'My essay,' Wufei said quickly.

'Oh, yes.' Quatre beamed at his boyfriend fondly. 'You've read it, Trowa, haven't you? It's brilliant. He should be writing books, not working at Preventers. And it was so kind of you to get him those scanned copies of the manuscripts from the Smithsonian.'

Trowa shrugged. 'No biggie. I'd installed their latest security system; they said I could ask if I needed a favour.'

'It's so _useful_, knowing you,' Quatre sparkled at him. He tasted a forkful of his pasta and made a face. 'Oh, this is cold. Never mind. Are you two having dessert?'

Wufei and Trowa ordered lemon tea and espresso respectively; Quatre charmed their smitten waiter into bringing him something that wasn't on the menu; a ridiculous towering concoction of meringue and cream and chocolate mousse and cherries, with a little jug of butterscotch sauce on the side.

'As a matter of interest,' Trowa teased, 'are you planning to eat that or bathe in it?'

'Eat it, of course!' Quatre paused with a towering spoonful of whipped cream at his lips. 'I'd love to swim in something like this, though! That would be so much fun, wouldn't it? A whole bath full of cream and chocolate!'

Dear Gods. It would sound ludicrously filthy from anyone else, Wufei reflected. Quatre was just hopelessly naive about pretty much everything; well, everything that didn't take place in a boardroom or involve some form of high finance.

'Well, I'm sure you could arrange something. A little treat for Wufei's birthday perhaps?'

'Now, you're being silly.' Quatre dreamily licked his spoon clean. 'He doesn't have a sweet tooth. He wouldn't like it at all.'

'He's just joking,' Wufei said hastily, thanking his ancestors and the universe for all those years spent in meditation and acts of self-discipline. 'Trowa, how are you getting on with your new offices? Are they finished yet?'

Trowa flicked him a knowing glance, knowing exactly what the subject-change was about, but then obligingly launched into a description of his new premises. He'd had a small office in Sanque for the last year or so, but now he'd decided to move back to Earth, he needed to expand.

Quatre just sat back and let them talk, smiling faintly, as Trowa asked for advice on software packages and Wufei told him about the latest models Preventers were using, and otherwise devoted himself to his ridiculous dessert, abandoning his spoon after a few mouthfuls of ice-cream and fishing cherries out with his fingers and then excusing himself to wash his hands.

They both watched his progress through the restaurant; waiters bowing and scraping, other diners turning their heads as he passed, either because they recognised him, or because he was very much worth looking at.

'He really doesn't have a clue, does he?' Trowa asked.

'A clue to what?'

Trowa's eyes were intent on Quatre's back view. 'The effect he has on people. Just as well, probably, or he'd have taken over the universe by now.'

Wufei grinned. 'Well, the parts of it he doesn't already own.' He thought Quatre did have a clue, actually. He certainly wielded his charm like a weapon when necessary, shielding his natural shyness under exquisitely polished manners.

'Yeah,' Trowa acknowledged, smiling back. 'Good point. Still, you think he'd have some idea what he looks like.'

'He's never much liked how he looks,' Wufei gaped at him; surely Trowa, of all people would know that. 'It was just another thing that made him different, growing up on L4, and being so fair. He used to get bullied at school all the time.'

He'd been teased for his appearance at school, and it hadn't helped that most of his schoolmates had come from families who'd hoped to marry a daughter or sister off to his father. They'd been furious when Mr. Winner had instead chosen a girl from outside his culture, his faith; even more so when she'd given birth to a son who would inherit everything.

'Bastards,' Trowa hissed. 'I never knew that. I always thought he was just shy.'

'Well, now you know,' Wufei said quietly. Saying it hadn't been breaking any confidences; Quatre had said as much during a couple of interviews, talking about diversity and differences. Wufei wasn't going to talk about the other reason; that he'd reminded his father too painfully of the girl who'd died giving birth to him.

Trowa hesitated. 'He never really talked about growing up much, or his family. They'd pretty much disowned him when he ran off to be a pilot. It used to upset him, talking about them.'

Wufei nodded. It was a true enough reason, probably, but he couldn't imagine the fifteen-year-old Quatre telling the supremely confident Trowa, with his exotic background of mercenaries and circuses, that he'd been teased in the school playground.

It had been something else Wufei had had in common with him; another shy, scholarly little boy who hadn't been happy at home, and who hadn't fit in at school. They'd both grown up largely solitary, hiding in books or music, and pretending not to care about being alone; that they'd chosen it. Both terrified of anyone finding out that they might be gay.

'He…wasn't very happy as a kid, was he?' Trowa asked haltingly.

'No. His sisters were mostly years older and weren't around very much, and his father was always at work. He didn't really have any friends.'

This was … a very odd conversation, on various levels. They were actually discussing Quatre without Wufei being in some way confrontational, or Trowa getting defensive. They weren't shouting. And it was bizarre that Trowa hadn't really known any of this; had never asked Quat.

He'd just finished that thought when Quatre arrived back, amidst a flutter of waiters who pulled out his chair and settled his napkin and suggested tea or coffee or liqueurs.

'So,' he said brightly, reaching over to filch a chocolate mint from Trowa's plate, 'are you still talking about software packages or have you moved on to something more exciting?'

'Absolutely,' Trowa grinned over at him. 'We were talking about you.'

'Well, that's not very interesting either.'

'It was, moderately.' Wufei reached under the table to squeeze his hand. 'Just not as fascinating as the latest accounting systems.'

Quatre made a face. 'I'm not _that_ boring. I hope not, anyway.'

'You have your moments,' Wufei teased. 'And not everyone can be a mathematical genius like you. Some people actually need computers because they can't do quadratic equations in their heads.'

'Poor mortals,' Quatre shot back loftily. 'Every accounting system I've ever tried has some sort of glitch somewhere.'

'So we should all go back to using the abacus?' Wufei demanded.

'Actually, yes. You're just jealous that the Chinese didn't invent it first.'

'Oh, no.' Wufei groaned. 'We are _not_ having this conversation again.' He reached for his espresso cup and caught the expression on Trowa's face. He was smiling at Quat's nonsense, but looking oddly surprised as well at the teasing.

'I can't _help_ that my ancestors came from an incredibly advanced civilisation,' Quatre said smugly. 'Tro, do you want your other chocolate or may I have it, please? Oh, thank you. 'Fei, do you know it's almost eleven? We should probably go. They'll want to clean up the tables and things.'

'I'll call Rashid to bring the car 'round.' Wufei took out his phone. 'Trowa, do you want a lift to your hotel?'

'I'll walk,' Trowa decided. 'Thanks, though.'

There was the usual argument over who was going to pay; Quatre won, naturally, smiling winsomely at the maitre d' and tipping lavishly, and then they were all outside waiting for Rashid. Quat got a hug from Trowa, emerging pink-cheeked and laughing. Wufei got an eyebrow raised in invitation, and then Trowa's hand to shake.

'That was such a lovely evening,' Quatre said happily, snuggling up to Wufei in the car. 'It was a shame Heero and Duo were busy, though. Still, we'll get to see Trowa all the time, now that he's going to be living in Sanque. Have you thought, it's the first time we'll all be living in the same place?'

Wufei muttered something vague. He wasn't sure if it was nice or not. He could deal with his boyfriend's ex in short, well-spaced-out visits, once there were other people around to dilute him. Having him around permanently would be a different thing.

It was true; it would be the first time for them all to live in the same city. After the war, they'd all dispersed. Wufei and Trowa had joined Preventers before the ink was dry on various pardons and peace treaties. Trowa had spent nearly a year taking missions that no one else would touch, and that generally didn't appear on any kind of official records, before having an almighty row with Une and storming off. Then he'd spent a few months (according to Duo) screwing his way around space, and then he'd got his act together and started a phenomenally successful security company.

Wufei had stayed in Preventers, stayed in Sanque, and eventually the others had all gravitated back. Quatre first, after they'd been dating long-distance for a year. Then Duo had decided that he was tired of knocking around with the Sweepers and come back to Sanque, and a few months afterwards Heero had resigned from Relena's security and taken a job with Preventers.

And now Trowa was back too.

It was fine. They could get along now, more or less. They could conduct themselves like civilised adults over the space of a meal. In itself, that was an improvement on the long period of open hostilities when they hadn't been able to be in the same room together. Then there'd been peace talks, brokered by Quatre and Duo, leading to the armed neutrality phase, and in the last year or so they'd both mellowed a little bit to the point where they could have a pleasant enough conversation.

'I suppose. I'm just glad I've finally got you all to myself,' he said softly, tugging Quatre closer.

'Mmm. You don't mind Trowa being here, do you? You seemed to be getting on quite well tonight.'

'I'm trying.' Wufei vaguely wondered what life would be like if Quatre had ever been able to read his emotions. He doubted that Quatre would want Trowa to be such a part of their lives if he could.

'Thank you.' Quatre agreed, resting his head on Wufei's shoulder. He kept it there all the way home, only moving when Rashid smoothly pulled to a halt.

'Asleep, love?' Wufei asked softly.

'Not really.' He sounded drowsy though, yawning and then letting himself be helped out of the car. 'Ooh, it's cold.'

'You're only cold because you're tired,' Wufei told him, walking briskly up the steps and opening the front door. 'You'll be fine inside. I can warm you up if you like.'

'That sounds fun.' He reached up to kiss Wufei's cheek. 'Just give me five minutes. I need to check if I got that email from Japan. I'll be quick. I promise.'

By the time Wufei was showered had changed, there was still no sign of his boyfriend. Naturally.

He was fast asleep in his chair when Wufei went downstairs, head resting on his desk. Twice in one night. It wasn't a joke anymore. They'd have to stop this. Wufei turned out the study lights, and switched off Quatre's laptop and straightened a few files on the desk, and thought about what Trowa had said.

_Just bend him over the desk._

Of course, he would never do such a thing, and Quatre wouldn't want him to. They had a perfectly good – far better than good – sex life, but it took place in their bedroom. And the garden, once, but the gardener had almost caught them, and they'd made an unspoken, mutual decision not to try anything like that again.

Their relationship was based on equality and sharing and mutual respect and treating Quatre like that, like a whore, would be against every one of those principles. He wouldn't like it anyway. He liked romance; scented candles, and flower petals on the bed, and soft classical music, and foreplay that went on for hours.

_Just bend him over the desk._

Oh, Gods. He could imagine that. Quatre's trousers falling to his feet, a dark puddle of fabric with the bright silken shorts he liked blooming on top, colourful as flower petals, and all that pale skin, draped over the glowing red oak of his desk.

No.

He lifted Quatre, gently as the precious piece of porcelain Trowa claimed he wasn't, and took him upstairs. Once he fell asleep, properly asleep like this, it was better not to wake him, so Wufei undressed him, and slid them both into bed.

'I love you.' Wufei kissed him, soft as the brush of a moth's wing, on each eyelid, then on the mouth, and then on the little, circular scar on his stomach. His nightly ritual, whether Quatre was awake or not.

They'd first kissed five years ago, in that hospital, a few days after the last battle, after Quatre had almost come so close to death. Quatre had rated his own private room, not out of some sort of respect or gratitude for what he'd done, but because he was a Gundam Pilot, and considered dangerous. All the other wards were crammed, with makeshift beds lining the corridors, the reception area. Quatre's room was probably the only quiet place in the hospital.

Wufei had found him alone, for once, and looking impossibly young and lost, and sobbing brokenly that Trowa had left. The first, clumsy kiss, days later, had tasted of tears, but Quatre had managed a smile, after.

Of course, Trowa wasn't going to hurt him again. He wasn't going to get the chance. Quatre had moved on, and that was that. They probably wouldn't even be seeing him that often. They all had busy lives, and it never took Trowa long to find someone new.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Gundam Wing franchise doesn't belong to me and this story is purely for pleasure, not profit.

**Chapter 2/13:**

Duo slouched into his office at twelve the next day. 'Hey! Come for a coffee with me? I'm bored.'

'You're supposed to be looking at your mid-year budget. You have a deadline.'

'Yeah, I _did_ look at it. That's why I'm bored. I'm not a freaking accountant!'

Wufei grinned heartlessly. 'You're a technical liaison officer. You're supposed to oversee your department's figures.'

'Yeah, yeah. And I hate it. I thought I'd get to play with cool gadgets and stuff.'

'I'm sure Une made it very clear in the interview what you'd be doing.'

Duo hunched a shoulder. 'You know I never listen to anything she says. Entertain me, 'Fei? Please? Actually, you have to do what I say, 'cause I'm an agent and I outrank you.'

'You're an idiot,' Wufei told him amiably. 'Duo, I have work to do, even if you don't. Why aren't you pestering Heero instead of me?'

'I'm waiting for him to get out of Une's office. I've got a meeting with him after. So what's she got you doing now?'

'Looking over cold cases.'

'Oh, yeah, that makes great sense. Why bother spending time on current cases, when you can look into crimes that happened decades ago? Why does she keep giving you this crap?'

'You know why.'

'Yeah.' Duo twiddled the end of his braid, reaching over to snag a file with his free hand.

'It's not a total waste of time,' Wufei said. 'Most offenders, especially serious ones, don't just stop. A lot of these old cases are still relevant.'

Duo flung the file back on the desk. 'Sure. Have you seen how old this one is? The perp must be over a hundred. I really doubt he's still out killing people. So. How was dinner last night?'

'Fine.'

'I suppose that means that you and Tro had another fight?'

'No, it does not.'

Duo grinned. 'Don't sound so insulted. A couple of years ago, you guys couldn't be in the same room without you wanting to ram his teeth down his throat. I kind of miss it.'

'Good times,' Wufei muttered sarcastically.

'Well, it livened things up a bit,' Duo said cheerfully. 'You trying to strangle Tro and Quat crying and apologising for ever having looked at either of you and causing all that trouble, and Heero trying to pretend nothing was going on.'

'Oh, yes, I can imagine why you'd miss that.'

'It was better than the pair of you being so damn _polite_ to each other that you make my teeth ache. Seriously, aren't you ever going to give the guy a break? He gets that he fucked up after the war, we all get it; but Quat's over it and happy and you're the one he ended up with. Don't you think it's maybe time to let go a little bit? Now that he's going to be around more?'

Wufei sighed. 'I know. I do try. It's just that he hurt Quatre so badly.'

'Five years ago,' Duo said instantly. 'When we were all pretty screwed up anyway. He hurt himself just as badly.'

'I don't understand why you're always so determined to make excuses for him. Quat's one of your best friends.'

Duo shrugged. 'Tro's my friend too. I just get where he's coming from, some of the time. I know it's not an issue for you, but Quatre's a damn hard act to live up to for most of us normal mortals. 'Fei, he's never _not_ going to be part of Quat's life. He's part of the gang. You know that.'

'I _know_,' Wufei said again. Duo's conviction that they were all one big, close family was endearing when it wasn't irritating. 'It was just a lot easier when he didn't live here, and we only saw him a few times a year.'

'Well, he's back now. Listen, I'm meeting him for lunch; you could come along. See if you can survive a couple of hours in his company without Quat being around?'

'I'm far too busy. Especially if I'm going to have to look over those figures for you.'

Duo beamed. 'Really?'

'I suppose someone has to, if Heero's busy. Just email me the spreadsheet, all right?'

'Sure!' Duo whirled out the door and Heero walked in five minutes later.

Naturally. He and Duo had perfectly good, adjoining offices, but they still used Wufei's as a halfway-house. He'd thought, several times, about installing a revolving door.

'You just missed him. I think he went back to his office; he was going to mail me a file.'

'You really should stop doing his work for him,' Heero said without any particular conviction. 'If he comes back, tell him I'll be in the basement. The janitor's room.'

Wufei nodded. 'Of course. And I don't mind helping him out. It's not as if I have anything better to do.'

Heero cast an eye over the tottering pile of tatty files and grinned. 'I see that. How was last night?'

'Bearable. Awkward.'

'I can imagine.'

'I wish he'd just stayed in space.' He couldn't have said that to Quat, who would have been upset, or to Duo. Heero, though, had always been just a little wary of Trowa; unsure of where his loyalties lay during the war; edgy about his close friendship with Duo.

'I imagine he'll be travelling a lot,' Heero offered. 'Most of his clients are on the colonies; he probably won't even be here that much.'

'Probably not,' Wufei agreed. 'Anyway. Duo said you had a meeting with Une. Any developments on your case?'

Heero made a face. 'Just one. She's appointing Merquise to work with me.'

'He's only been here a couple of weeks. I thought he was still having psychiatric evaluations. He's been cleared for active duty already?'

'Apparently.' Heero shrugged moodily. 'I don't like that man. I don't like the way he looks at Duo.'

'So off all his quirks that's the worst?' Wufei teased. 'Worse than his little hobby of blowing up planets whenever he's having an off-day? If he's on your team now, shouldn't you be spending time with him, instead of finding some excuse to sneak around the basement with Duo?'

'It's not an excuse!' Heero said defensively. 'The tech department did ask me to try out some new photographic equipment.' Then he grinned. 'Well, it's a bit of an excuse. I'd better go. You know how easily he gets bored.'

Wufei was smiling as he turned back to the report he'd been looking at before all the interruptions. Did those two seriously believe no one realised what was going on?

Admittedly, Quat kept insisting that they were 'just good friends', but he usually smiled when he said it. He knew perfectly well what was going on. Quatre, in the framed photo Wufei kept beside his computer, just laughed and Wufei reached out and touched him gently.

Duo had taken the picture the previous summer, when the four of them had been at the beach. Quatre normally hated being photographed, going all stiff and solemn when anyone aimed a camera at him. Duo had snapped this one without him noticing and it was glorious; Quatre's eyes echoing the blue of the infinity of sea and sky behind him, and his smile brighter than the sun.

He'd been smiling at Wufei.

Stupid, _stupid_, to think that Trowa being around could change anything. He'd had Quatre for less than a year. Wufei had had five, if you included that first year after the war when Quat had been living on L4 and they'd really just been friends. No comparison whatsoever. In all likelihood, they'd hardly ever see him.

Trowa walked through the door at exactly one o'clock. When the door swung open again, Wufei didn't even bother to look up. It had to be Duo.

'He's waiting for you in the basement. With some ridiculously unbelievable excuse.'

'That sounds intriguing,' Trowa grinned at him. 'Who exactly is 'he'?

'What are you doing here?'

Trowa grinned. 'Hey, Wufei. Good to see you too. I'm supposed to be meeting Duo to come apartment-hunting with me, but his secretary says he's been held up in a meeting.'

Wufei nodded, unable to help a smile. 'Ah, yes. That would be the same meeting that's keeping Heero. I believe it's being held in the broom cupboard in the basement.'

Trowa laughed outright, something he didn't do very often, and came to perch on the corner of the desk, those endless legs stretched out in front of him. 'Like that, is it? Do they seriously think no one's noticed?'

'I don't know. But there _are_ rules against fraternisation between agents.'

'Duo's never bothered about rules in his life; I think they're just having too much fun to tell us what's going on. I kind of miss that part; you know, the bit at the beginning where you've just got together with someone and can't keep your hands off each other.'

'Oh?' Wufei asked tartly. It hadn't been like that for him and Quatre. They'd had a slow, sweet courtship and fallen in love almost without noticing. 'When exactly have you had a _chance_ to miss something like that? Every time we meet you've got someone new.' That was perfectly true. They'd usually been blond.

'Miaow. You jealous?'

'Hardly.' Wufei shot him a brief glare; Trowa just grinned in return. 'I think they're trying to be discreet until they decide just how they feel about each other.'

'Duh. That's been obvious, for how many years now? It's about time they copped on. Maybe when they finally come clean, Une will fire the pair of them and they can come and work for me.' He picked up the top file on Wufei's desk. 'Talking of work, don't they have anything more up-to-date for you to do? I know you like history but this is insane.'

'Reviewing old cases can be useful.'

'Yeah. No offence, but any moderately competent clerk could be doing it. You're better than this.'

'Not good enough to work with you though, apparently.' Wufei spoke without thinking, and immediately regretted it. Trowa did that to him; he'd had five years of learning to curb his temper, to learn control, and Trowa Barton could make him forget all of it. He hadn't even realised it still rankled; that Trowa had repeatedly offered Heero and Duo positions in his company, but never him. And letting Trowa know it galled him didn't even make any sense; it wasn't like he and Trowa got on.

'You seriously thought that?' Trowa swivelled around to face him, looking oddly troubled. 'Fuck. First off, I never thought you'd want to work with me. Second, 'Fei, I've read some of your stuff. You should be writing or lecturing in a university or something that you actually want to do.'

'Oh.' Wufei swallowed, feeling his cheeks burn. 'Well. Thank you.'

'I don't get why you're still working here. Une treats you like crap. Vindictive bitch.'

Wufei shrugged; he wasn't entirely sure either. It was partly to do with Duo and Heero; partly because Preventers had offered him shelter after the war, when he'd had nothing else.

Une had never wanted to employ any of them, hadn't wanted to sully her shiny new organisation with teenage terrorists. She'd bowed to pressure from above though, and it hadn't taken her long to realise there were certain advantages to having a number of very expendable agents. In the months after the war, there had still been fires which needed to be put out.

She'd wanted them to die, of course. It was probably what her superiors had wanted as well. There could have been glorious funerals and speeches about heroism and the tragic waste of young lives, and then they could have been conveniently forgotten.

It hadn't worked out. They'd all survived; although Trowa, at least, had apparently done his best not to, those first months after he'd left Quat.

'I want to finish my Masters first. Then I'll start looking around.'

'Quat would like that.' He glanced around Wufei's office; he'd never been there before. He'd never been in the building since his last, cataclysmic fight with Une, so far as Wufei knew, and he probably be shouldn't be there now, wandering around in a highly restricted area. 'Oh, nice picture of him.' He reached out one hand, almost touched the frame, then drew back. 'He looks happy.'

'He was. He is.'

Trowa grunted. 'Tell me something. What's wrong with him?'

Wufei sighed. 'What's always wrong with him? He thinks he has to fix everything in the universe; to atone for everything he did during the war, to do everything he thinks his father would have wanted.'

'Yeah. You know your problem with him? You two are way too alike. It drives me insane, watching you.'

'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'Uh huh,' Trowa grunted. 'Let's see. Both only sons of very powerful, wealthy families. Both brought up to uphold all those centuries of tradition and duty and responsibility. You both lost people you care about when you were way too young, and you both blame yourselves. 'Fei,' he leaned over, touching one finger to Wufei's mouth to stop him speaking. 'I know you do. You're both obsessed with pleasing dead people, and atoning for every mistake you've ever made in your lives, even if it kills you.' He rubbed the pad of his finger against Wufei's bottom lip. 'I don't want that to happen. Not to either of you.'

'We're fine.'

Trowa had moved his hand, but he could still feel – imagine – it touching him. He shouldn't have let Trowa do that, shouldn't have let him get so close, but he simply hadn't been able to move and there had been boundless concern in those green eyes. For Quatre. Of course. 'Things are just a little hectic at the moment. It'll calm down.'

'When exactly? You've got a very demanding job, and don't give me any crap about being part-time because I've seen your schedule, _and_ you're doing a Masters in your spare time. He's got a global corporation to run and now this damn charity he's obsessed with. I don't know how you get time to see each other, let alone have a relationship. When was the last time you fucked him?'

Wufei kept his gaze level. 'We make love, actually.'

'Yeah? That's a shame. He used to really get off on being fucked.'

Wufei took a deep, calming breath. 'He's not yours anymore. You don't actually have a say in his life, not since you walked out on him.'

'He was _supposed_,' Trowa said bleakly, finishing the sentence Quatre had interrupted the previous night, 'to come with me. To walk away from all the crap with his family and the business. He almost _died_ and those bloody witches of sisters were hounding him to come home and take up all his family responsibilities. I tried talking to him and he wouldn't listen, so I left. I never thought he wouldn't come after me.'

'He couldn't just abandon them! You must have known that.'

Trowa picked up a stapler, fiddling with it. 'No. I didn't know him as well as I thought, did I? Oh, here's Duo. What perfect timing.'

'Hey, guys!' Duo whirled through the door, jacket askew and braid aslant. 'Sorry, Tro. Heero and me were testing these new surveillance cameras for Une. They're so cool; some sort of laser technology so they can actually take shots through walls, and we ended up trying them out in the janitor's closet in the basement 'cause it's got the thickest walls in the building.' He pulled off his jacket. 'Man! It was baking down there; right next to the furnace.'

'I'm sure it was very hot, with two of you in that little space,' Trowa said, dead-pan, and Duo nodded eagerly.

'You bet! Tro, I'm really sorry, but we took longer than we'd planned, and I've got a full schedule for the afternoon. I know you wanted me to go house-hunting with you but there's no way I have time now. Hey! You've nothing on this afternoon, Wu, have you? Why don't you go with him? You'd be way better than me anyway; you and Quat have your own place. You know all about buying real estate.'

'I have a job to do, Duo. I can't just take off.'

'Your job hardly sounds urgent. Actually, it sounds like a total waste of your talents.' Perched on the desk, Trowa winked outrageously. 'Come _on_, 'Fei. Just an hour; they're all local. And I'll buy you lunch. You like that sushi place by the harbour, don't you?'

He'd remembered. It didn't mean anything; just that Trowa Barton had a phenomenal memory. It was nothing personal. Still, the thought of getting out of the office on a lovely summer day, followed by a meal at his favourite restaurant was far more appealing than an afternoon spent burrowing in the archives for files so old they'd never even been computerised. It had nothing to do with wanting to spend time with Trowa, except that Quatre would be pleased to see him making an effort.

'If it will stop the pair of nagging me, all right. Fine. But I want to be back early.'

'No problem.' Trowa grinned at him. 'I'll get you back to your mouldy files before they finally disintegrate from old age. See you, Duo.'

'I thought you said these places were close,' Wufei remarked twenty minutes later, as they turned off the motorway to a side road leading to the coast. He hadn't really noticed where they'd been going until then. Trowa had been telling him outrageously funny stories about some of the jobs he'd done on the different colonies; a businessman who'd used his mistress's vital statistics as the password for his security alarm and wanted Trowa to double-check the measurements for accuracy, and how he'd played bodyguard to a famous actress who'd wanted a very personal service, in every respect.

'Well, they are,' Trowa grinned at him, pulling the car into a view point overlooking the sea. 'But I thought we'd take the scenic route. I can't imagine getting to see this view every day.'

'It is beautiful,' Wufei agreed.

Trowa nodded. 'D'you mind if we stay here for a few minutes?' He got out of the car and stretched, and then shivered at the sharp breeze from the sea. 'Isn't this meant to be summer?'

'It _is_ summer. If you think this is cold, wait 'til winter. That's _really_ cold. Snow for two or three months.' Wufei laughed, tucking a windblown strand of hair behind his ear. 'I thought I'd freeze the first year I was here.'

'That why you imported Quat back here; to keep you warm?'

'Very funny.'

'I thought so, yeah. God. I still can't believe I'm here, sometimes. Back on Earth. You know.'

Wufei nodded, knowing exactly what Trowa meant. He'd been living in Sanque for five years; the place still had the power to amaze him. 'Will you miss space, do you think?'

Trowa shrugged, wrapping both arms around himself. 'I've got lots of clients on the colonies. I'll probably be back and forth all the time. I just wanted somewhere to settle down, somewhere to come back to. I'm sick of living out of suitcases.'

'I thought you had that apartment on L3.'

'I've never really spent any time there.' He walked over to the cliff edge, Wufei a couple of paces behind, enjoying the way the sea breeze ruffled Trowa's hair, feeling unusually well-disposed towards him. They'd all been there at different times; all having to adjust to a new planet, a new life. It was natural enough that Trowa had wanted to settle near his friends.

'Everything's so damn _different_.' Trowa marvelled, gazing down at the waves. 'I still can't entirely believe I'm here.'

'I can pinch you if you like,' Wufei offered generously.

'Depends on where you're planning to pinch,' Trowa teased. 'Sorry,' he added hastily at Wufei's frown. 'Sorry. Just give me a chance, 'Fei, all right? I know you're not my greatest fan, but Quat wants us to get on. I'd really like us to try being friends again.'

For once, he seemed genuine enough, no mocking gleam in his eyes; just a vague expression of sadness that stopped Wufei from retorting that they'd never been friends. They could have been during the war, maybe, but Trowa had ruined that as well.

He didn't say it though, didn't fling the words into the air to float around them.

There was no point, so many years later.

Maybe Duo had been right; maybe it was time to move on. It _had_ been five years ago, and Trowa _had_ lost Quatre. That would be punishment enough for anyone, whatever they'd done.

Maybe.

No, actually. It wasn't like anyone had _forced_ Trowa to leave Sanque in the first place. It had been his own choice to wreck Quatre's life and then abandon him.

Wufei nodded brusquely. 'I don't see why we can't act like civilised adults, for Quatre's sake. Now, I really have to get back to work some time today. We should go and look at these apartments of yours.'

'Fine.' Trowa's tone was brisk, but Wufei glimpsed a pained shadow in his green eyes before he turned back to the car.

Damn. It wasn't actually that he disliked Trowa, he told himself. And the man had a perfect right to live wherever he chose, and Quatre had a right to be friends with whomever he wanted. It had just been easier when Trowa lived on the other side of the world.

They didn't talk on the drive back to town; Trowa flicked on the radio and was apparently engrossed in the afternoon news. He didn't even look at Wufei until they were back in the city centre, pulled up at a traffic light.

'Do you want me to drop you straight back at Preventers? I don't imagine you want to spend any more time with me.'

'I told you I'd look at houses,' Wufei said gruffly. 'If I go straight back to work, Duo'll want to know why.'

'I hardly think he'll be shocked.'

Wufei looked at the people crossing at the street in front of them; office workers heading back from a late lunch; parents with small children collected from nursery school. People leading normal lives.

'I told him I'd try. And Quat.'

'You'd do anything for him, wouldn't you?'

Wufei blinked. 'Of course. Wouldn't you?'

'Yeah. I'd like us to try to get on a bit better. Not just for Quat's sake, or because Duo wants us all to be one big happy family. Not putting on an act to make them happy. Do you think that will ever be a possibility for us?'

'I don't know,' Wufei said frankly. It wasn't like they had a huge amount to build a friendship on.

'But we could try?' Trowa asked. There wasn't much space between the seats in the little sports car. He could see the few freckles across the bridge of Trowa's nose, the beginning of a furrow between his brows.

'We could try.' He'd forgotten that Trowa's eyes, close up, were paler than you'd think and very clear; malachite rather than emerald, but with a very rim around the iris. 'I can go to a few apartments with you if you'd like?'

'I'd like.' The lights turned green; they drove on.

Walking through the rooms of the first apartment, Wufei did his best to block out the estate agent's drivel about location and facilities and available upgrades. He and Quat had spent months looking for their dream house, and largely learned to ignore the patter. He could see Trowa was getting irritated though, giving increasingly brusque responses as the woman gushed about under-floor heating and south-facing aspects as they were swept from room to room. The place was nice enough. Instant living, if that was what you wanted. There was daily maid service and a restaurant on the ground floor and a gym in the basement.

'And this is the master suite,' the woman droned on, leading them through another doorway. 'The en-suite bathroom is through there, and a second smaller room that would be perfect for a dressing room or a nursery.'

'I don't think we're in the market for a nursery right now,' Trowa drawled, sliding an arm around Wufei's waist. 'Are we, baby? It could be a little personal playroom, though. What do you think, honey? Mirrors on the ceiling; maybe a hot tub And all those built-in wardrobes could come in useful, don't you think?'

The estate agent turned crimson, and yelped something about an urgent call she had to make, all but running out of the room.

'That wasn't funny,' Wufei snapped, jerking free.

'Yeah, it was. Come on, don't tell me she wasn't annoying the pants off you. So, you like it?'

'Not much. It's so soulless, like a hotel.'

Trowa made a face. 'Yeah. And Quat would hate it. He likes old stuff.'

Wufei crossed to the window; at least, there was a nice view. 'It doesn't really matter what we think, does it? You're the one who'll be living here.'

'I was hoping you'd visit.' Trowa came to stand beside him, arms just touching. 'That's kind of the point of me moving back here; that I get to see you all more often. Oh, that reminds me. I set up security for this new hotel in town a week ago. They sent me VIP passes for Saturday night. They're having an official opening. I've asked Duo and Heero already. Would you and Quat like to come?'

'I'm not sure. I'd have to ask him.'

'Whatever. You know, you guys would have a lot more fun if you didn't spend so much time compromising and consulting and checking every damn thing. Sometimes, he just likes being told what to do.'

'Especially in bed, I suppose,' Wufei gibed back.

Trowa laughed. 'Oh, you did manage to find that out. I wasn't sure sometimes. OK, I guess it's a no for here. Ready for the next place?'

'Once it's not going to take too long.'

'It's just down the road. Come _on_, 'Fei, couple more apartments, then I'll take you for lunch. Tell you what. Next time, you can be the one to shock the estate agent. Deal?'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Gundam Pilots don't, unfortunately, belong to me.

**Chapter Three: **

'We won't be too late tonight, will we?' Quatre asked; he was carefully gelling his hair in front of the bathroom mirror.

'Shouldn't be.' Wufei was sitting on the edge of the bath, watching him. 'I think it's just dinner. Why?'

'Oh, nothing really. The PR department sent me some more proposals for our new publicity campaign. I wouldn't mind having a look at them if we're home early enough.'

'Quatre. It's Saturday night. Would it hurt to take one evening off?'

Trowa's voice, assured and coaxing, drifted into his head. _If he starts arguing, just kiss the hell out of him. It used to work like a charm._

Quatre looked a little startled. 'But I am taking the evening off. It'll only take an hour or so, when we get home.'

'No,' Wufei objected suddenly. 'It's Saturday. You were at the office all day. You're not going to do any more work.' When Quatre opened his mouth to object, he kissed him. Hard.

'You messed up my hair.' He didn't sound all that displeased about it, a little smile hovering around his mouth.

'It looks good like that. You look beautiful.'

'Stop it.' He was blushing, predictably; he never could accept compliments.

'You do,' Wufei said softly, insistent. Maybe it was his fault; maybe he didn't say it often enough. And Quatre _was_ beautiful, utterly. His taste in clothes hadn't changed since he'd been fifteen. He still liked pastel and preppy, and was wearing his favourite lilac shirt, and beautifully cut linen trousers.

'Well, if you insist. And you look very dashing yourself.'

'Thank you.' Wufei bent and kissed him again. 'You know, we could just stay in. Have an evening to ourselves for once.'

Quatre, just for a moment, looked tempted, then shook his head. 'We promised the others we'd go. And I asked Rashid to bring the car around for eight. Actually, we should probably be going. It's five to.'

'OK.' It wouldn't have worked anyway; staying in. Quatre would have ended up on his laptop, and at some point Wufei would have given up waiting for him, and remembered he had a meeting with his tutor on Wednesday and still had a couple of books to finish on his reading list.

It was probably better just to go out.

'Goodness.' Quatre's eyes were wide when Rashid stopped the car half an hour later. 'Did you know it was going to be this busy?'

Wufei shook his head. 'Trowa just said it was a new hotel.' He hadn't mentioned there would be a red carpet, and a phalanx of photographers, and a queue that snaked around the building. He wasn't taking Quatre into that.

'Rashid, can you just drive around the block? I'll call Trowa and see if there's a side entrance or something.' He got off the phone a minute later, wishing they'd never agreed to come. 'We can use the kitchen door at the back; he said just to mention his name and they'd let us in.'

Quatre was laughing as they walked through the kitchens, and up a back staircase, his hand warm in Wufei's. Maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea after all. 'This is fun! And Duo's going to love sneaking in like this too. Where did Trowa say we were to meet him?'

'Top floor, a place called Bait. It sounds like a seafood restaurant. He must've forgotten you don't like fish.'

'I'm sure they'll have salads or something.'

'We don't have to stay if you don't like it.'

'Well, I'm having fun so far.'

'Good.' Wufei suddenly swung them both to a halt, sliding both arms around Quatre's waist. 'There's something I want to do, before we meet the others.'

This time, Quatre didn't complain about having his hair messed. His lips parted at the first dart of Wufei's tongue and he melted into Wufei's arms.

'Still having fun?'

'Oh, yes!' Quatre said enthusiastically. 'Very much.'

Wufei grinned. 'What I said about us not staying too long, I really mean it. Come on. If we don't order starters, we can be heading home in an hour.'

Quatre pouted charmingly, letting Wufei tow him up the next flight of stairs. 'Does that mean I can't have dessert? Or coffee?'

'You drink far too much coffee and you can have dessert at home,' Wufei said firmly, pushing open the door at the door of the stairs. 'Oh!' It wasn't a restaurant or anywhere near it, or at the very least it was a highly unusual one. Trowa had apparently invited them to some sort of orgy.

'Oh, my, I think we're a little overdressed, don't you?' Quatre pressed closer to him, words only just audible over the blaring music.

Wufei put an arm firmly around his waist, glaring at anyone who dared to look at them. 'We probably should have shaved our heads.'

'And worn collars and things.'

Quatre, being Quatre, was looking around inquisitively, like an anthropologist who'd stumbled on a long-lost tribe. Being Quatre, he hadn't noticed he was getting plenty of admiring glances of his own.

Trowa was leaning against a wall, long leather coat swirling almost to his feet. He gave Quatre's outfit a tolerant grin and Wufei a low wolf whistle as they approached.

'Hey, sorry about the circus downstairs; they've got a famous actor coming to do some stupid opening ceremony.' He gave Quatre a quick hug. 'I have really _got_ to take you shopping some day, Quat. 'Fei, you scrub up pretty well. You should wear red more often.'

Wufei, just as bad as his partner at accepting compliments, glared. 'You said dinner. You never said we were going to a club.'

'Or that it was fancy-dress!' Quatre's eyes were out on stalks.

'Oh? Didn't I mention it? Trowa's gaze was limpid, crystalline innocence. 'Don't worry; you'll get fed. The cocktail bar serves food. And they do snacks in the club.' He grinned at Wufei's expression. 'What's wrong? You've been to gay clubs before.'

'Nothing's wrong,' Wufei said stiffly. He had been to clubs, naturally, usually when Duo nagged them all into going out. He'd never enjoyed himself much, and he'd certainly never been anywhere where people were going around almost naked. 'I was just under the impression that we were going for a meal.'

'And we are. A meal, and a few drinks, and a bit of dancing. You _very_ look good, by the way. You just need to do this.' One long arm reached over and flicked Wufei's hair tie away, sending dark hair tumbling over his shoulders. 'There. Better.'

'It is, isn't it?' Quatre said brightly. 'I don't know why he doesn't wear it loose more often.'

'He wants to show off his amazing cheekbones,' Trowa murmured, sliding one hand through Wufei's hair, smoothing it down. 'Quat's right. You shouldn't keep it tied back all the time. Now, what do you guys want to drink?'

'I'll have a Pina Colada,' Quatre said happily. He liked bright, fruity drinks with little umbrellas and pineapple chunks on sticks. He looked toward the doorway, suddenly thronged with people. 'Goodness. What do you think is happening?'

'A fire, or maybe just Duo arriving,' Wufei suggested, grinning.

'Duo, yeah.' Trowa was tall enough to see over both their heads. 'God, we're going to have to slap him in a chastity belt.'

'That's what Heero's for.' It was easy enough to follow Duo's progress across the bar, even if you couldn't see him.

'Don't touch the hair, asshole! It's got razor blades in it!' Duo arrived at their table, slapping away a tall blond who'd apparently got too close. 'Oh, hey, guys!'

He was wearing an outfit he'd got to go undercover as a hooker, a year or so ago, and then decided to keep. Leather and mesh and plenty of exposed skin. Wufei and Quatre had seen him like that before; he'd insisted on wearing it a few times to 'get in character' as he'd put it. Usually when Heero was around. Trowa hadn't. It was quite enjoyable watching his jaw drop.

'No Heero?'

'Nah. Him and Noin got a lead in the case they're working on.' He made a face and Quatre reached out to touch his arm. It was a case about missing children; developments probably weren't good.

'He said he'd try to come along later, but you know how it is. Anyway, I don't think he'd quite got in his daily quota of hours glaring at Zecsh Merquise by the time I left.' He huffed out an exasperated little sigh. 'I don't think either of them is reading Une's daily memos about how we're all one big happy family now. So….you ordered drinks yet?'

'We were just about to.' Wufei handed him a cocktail menu, and raised a hand for one of the waiters.

'I'd like a Blow Job.' Trowa looked directly at the waiter, who looked like he wouldn't mind obliging, and then lifted his eyebrows at Duo.

'Sounds good,' Duo said cheerfully. 'Same for me, followed directly by a Screaming Orgasm, thank you very much. What d'you reckon 'Fei? Blow Jobs all around?'

'Fine.' He didn't like cocktails much, and it was easier just to humour Duo when he got like this.

'This is lovely.' Quatre settled back happily, playing with one of his little umbrellas. 'Trowa, thank you so much for asking us.'

'My pleasure. I probably owe you both a few evenings out. And Wufei was good enough to come house-hunting with me on Wednesday.'

'Yes, he said. Did you find anything you liked?'

'Not really.'

Wufei sniffed; they'd been to seven different places in total and Trowa had found imaginative fault with every one. 'Well, it didn't help that you were determined not to like any of them.'

'Oh, that's not fair,' Quatre chipped in, smiling at Trowa. 'It's a very important decision, finding the perfect place to live. It took us months. It has to feel right, doesn't it, Trowa?'

'Exactly,' Trowa said with far too much enthusiasm, then gave Wufei a quick wink. 'I think I'll probably end up taking a short term lease on one of them, though. I'm sick of staying in a hotel.'

'You could stay with me for a bit,' Duo offered, 'but Heero's on my couch for a few days. His apartment's being redecorated and he hates the smell of paint.'

Quatre looked up from the slice of pineapple he'd been nibbling. 'I thought he was staying with you because he had exterminators in for his cockroach problem.'

'That was last week. Whatever chemicals they used to kill the bugs made his paint peel off, so he's back with me.'

'Poor Heero,' Quat sighed. 'He's had nothing but problems since he bought that apartment. It's been one thing after another, hasn't it? Remember the frogs? He's hardly spent a single night there! And Trowa, you should have stayed with us! Honestly, I don't understand why you booked into a hotel in the first place. You've always stayed with at our house before.'

'That was just for weekends,' Trowa told him.

Quatre laughed. 'Now you're being silly. We have tonnes of space! Honestly, Wufei and I hardly see each other at all some days; we practically have to make appointments to meet! We'd love to have you. Wouldn't we, Fei?'

Wufei swallowed, aware of those green eyes watching him.

'I couldn't intrude,' Trowa said quietly, before he had a chance to reply.

'Hey, Winner,' Duo said cheerfully, slicing through the tension. 'If there are invitations flying around, I wouldn't mind moving back in with you. I'm seriously missing those four-poster beds, and the French chef, and the pool.'

Quatre reached over and hugged him. 'You know perfectly well you have a standing invitation to come and stay anytime you like. It was wonderful when you lived with us.'

Duo was smiling when Quatre let him go. 'Thanks, Q.' He gulped the contents of his drink. 'This isn't bad. I've had better, though, if you guys get what I mean. Oh, hey. I love this song. Quat, dance with me?'

'Is Duo all right?' Trowa asked, eyes following them on to the dance floor.

'I think so.' Wufei took a sip of his drink, feeling an unexpected prickle of warmth towards the other man. He'd managed to deflect all of Quatre's comments about moving in with them anyway. He obviously didn't want that any more than Wufei did. 'It's this case Heero's working on; five children have gone missing in the past month. Duo's not officially supposed to be involved, but he's been helping Heero out a bit, and you know what he's like about kids.'

'Yeah. Listen, 'Fei, I'm sorry about this place. I didn't think it'd be all hardcore. It was way more chilled during the week. How uncomfortable are you?'

'I'll survive,' Wufei said gruffly. He could take Trowa needling him easily enough; it was harder to cope with him being nice. 'I wasn't expecting that horde of paparazzi outside though.'

Trowa's expression darkened. 'I'm sorry about that. It was some stupid PR stunt they didn't bother telling me about. They arranged for some actor to drop by, supposedly by accident, and then leaked the details to the press. Assholes! You don't hire a security consultant and then pull that sort of crap. If it helps at all, I've already chewed off a few people's ears for it.'

'You should have told us what was going on.' He'd been furious in the car, on the point of directing Rashid to take them straight home, except that Quat had been looking forward to going out. They'd had ongoing problems with the press; especially the second year after the war, when Quatre had moved back to Earth, and they'd officially become a couple. Since the Winner legal team had sued a couple of major news groups for invasion of privacy, it wasn't such an issue any more. There was always a press presence at anything to do with WEI, or Quat's charities, but that was work-related and tolerable. These day, they were mostly left alone, otherwise, but the sharks would have gone into a feeding frenzy if they'd been seen entering a gay club.

'I didn't think you'd come if you knew,' Trowa said flatly.

'We probably wouldn't,' Wufei admitted. 'Still. Quat enjoyed being smuggled in through the kitchen.'

'Like the good old days, eh?' They shared an oddly companionable grin. On the tail end of it Trowa said, 'I'm glad you came. Both of you.'

'Quatre's enjoying himself.'

'But not you?' Trowa asked at once.

'Well, dancing in nightclubs isn't exactly my thing.'

'Which is a total shame. Practically a crime against the rest of gay humanity.' Trowa reached out one long finger, brushing a loose wisp of dark hair away from his forehead. 'You really shouldn't keep it tied back all the time, you know.'

The finger had scarcely brushed skin; ridiculous to imagine the sensation of scorching. 'Trowa, what are you doing?'

'Drinking.' Trowa shrugged. 'Having fun.'

Wufei glared at him, which made Trowa grin. 'You know perfectly well what I mean. Why are you…flirting with me?'

Trowa shrugged. 'I'm a man. We're in a gay club. You're easily the hottest guy in the room. Work it out.' He burst out laughing at Wufei's expression. 'You haven't a clue, have you? 'Fei, half the guys here are drooling over you, and the other half are hoping I'll suddenly fall down dead so they can make a move on you.'

'That's ridiculous.'

'What's ridiculous is you not noticing that every guy in this place is eyeing you like prime steak on a butcher's block. Actually, I'm not sure whether it's cute or sad. Does Quat not tell you what a babe you are? 'Cause you are, seriously. Oh, yeah, and you're gorgeous when you do that glaring thing, especially when you're blushing a little bit as well.' His voice dropped a little. 'I bet everyone looking at us thinks we're about to jump each other. They'd probably love to see something like that.'

'Stop it! Just, stop, Barton.' It took an effort, but he forced himself not to look around. Trowa was just being an idiot; of course no one was watching them.

'Hey,' Trowa said, very quietly. Wufei had heard him use that voice before, at the circus, with an angry lion. 'I'm just teasing you. Come on, we both know nothing like that would ever happen.'

'I have a boyfriend,' Wufei said firmly. 'And I thought you wanted to be my friend.'

'I know.' His hand was suddenly on Wufei's arm. 'I know you're taken, 'Fei. And I am your friend. I swear, I'd never do anything that would come between the two of you.'

Wufei took a deep breath. 'Are you still in love with him? Is that why you came back to Sanque?' Trowa had been Quatre's first lover, his first love. Wufei had always known that.

'He's still important to me,' Trowa said carefully. 'You both are. Anything else doesn't matter.'

'That wasn't what I asked.'

'It wasn't, was it?' Trowa gazed into his glass, then swung back to look at him. 'Listen, you guys have everything. You should be the happiest couple in the universe. Instead of having to write memos to see each other.'

'He was joking!'

'Well, it wasn't all that far from the truth, from what I can see,' Trowa said bluntly. 'As a matter of interest, when was the last time you two did something fun? I'm not talking about sex; just doing something together that you both like. And I don't mean you going to all of Quat's damn charity functions or him proofreading whatever essay you're writing.'

'We have a perfectly good relationship.' Wufei bristled. 'And if there were issues, we'd be capable of sorting them out by ourselves.'

'Right.' Trowa shrugged. 'Whatever. Come on. We should check they're not getting into any trouble.' He shed his coat as he stood up, and Wufei's mouth was suddenly dry. Jeans and a shirt sounded casual; innocent even, but Trowa's dark jeans were skin-tight, moulded to every line and curve of his body and the shirt fabric was thin enough to show the little peaks of his nipples.

Duo and Quat weren't in trouble, precisely. They were talking in one corner, with a rather suspicious area of personal space around them.

'So,' Wufei took one of Quatre's hands and led him on to the dance floor. He'd damn well show Barton that he was capable of having fun with his boyfriend. 'How many guys did you two have to beat off?'

Quatre beamed up at him. 'Silly! Everyone's been lovely, so friendly, but we wanted to talk so I think Duo said something to someone.'

'Right.' Wufei said dryly. He could imagine the sort of thing. 'I see what you mean about the locals being friendly.' He gestured across to the bar. Trowa had apparently made a new friend – dark-haired for a change – and they were losing no time in getting better acquainted.

'Goodness.' Quatre's eyes were huge, very blue in the weird strobe lighting. 'That was fast.'

'I suppose that's our lesson in how to pick up a guy in five seconds,' Wufei suggested, making Quatre laugh.

'You know, I'm glad we never had to go through all that, aren't you?'

'Definitely,' Wufei assured him. It _was_ true. There was nothing he would have wanted to change about how and he and Quatre had got together; the gradual progression from friendship to romance, overlaid by the sheer inevitability of it all.

It might have been – interesting, though. He couldn't imagine it; choosing someone in a bar just because they happened to be a certain physical type, and then finding out – or not – what they were really like. It was all shallow and superficial and false.

He and Quatre had done it properly. He tightened his arms around his partner's slim body and Quatre twinkled up at him.

'What are you thinking about with that smile? Me?'

'Of course. I was just remembering us getting together.'

Quatre twirled to the music, then spun back into an embrace and then kissed him gently on the tip of his nose. 'I think about that all the time too,' Quat assured him. '_S_o dreadfully _forward_ of you, Mr. Chang! You'd hardly spoken a dozen words to me in our lives and you just kissed me out of the blue. And then you didn't touch me for nearly a year afterwards! I was starting to worry that you hadn't liked it very much.'

It was an old tease, but it still made Wufei laugh. The truth was that neither of them had been ready for anything more than friendship, that first year after the war. Quatre had been too bruised by Trowa leaving; too caught up in trying, at sixteen, to run a business. And Wufei had been adjusting to life on Earth, to working at Preventers, to coming to terms with the fact that none of the things he'd done would ever bring his family back.

'Oh, I liked it very much,' Wufei promised. 'I did want to do it again, if you remember correctly?' The music changed again; a slower beat, and he pulled Quat closer. 'You're right; this is fun. Why don't we do this sort of thing this more often?'

Quatre tucked his head into the curve of Wufei's shoulder. 'I thought you didn't like places like this. You always say the music gives you a migraine.'

'I like getting to hold you like this, though. Even if it does end up giving me a headache.'

Quatre glanced up; a flash of sapphire through long lashes. 'I hope you won't have a headache when we get home.'

'I don't think I will.' He bent down to lick the shell of Quatre's ear, and then bit the lobe gently. 'I may have an ache somewhere entirely different though.'

'I like the sound of that,' Quatre laughed, and then stiffened at a shouted curse in Duo's voice, and then the sound of a fist hitting flesh. 'Uh oh.'

'I think it's time for us to leave.' Wufei took Quatre's arm, steering him off the dance floor.

'We got thrown out of a nightclub,' Quatre exclaimed ten minutes later, when they were all standing on the pavement outside, having been hustled through the staff entrance by a couple of bouncers. He was flushed and laughing from the exhilaration of the brief - very brief – scuffle and sounded like he wasn't sure whether he should be embarrassed or proud of the fact. 'I've never been thrown out of anywhere before!'

'Technically, _you_ weren't,' Wufei pointed out. 'Duo was. The rest of us were just innocent bystanders.'

'You were accessories,' Duo said cheerfully. 'Hello, I wasn't the only one throwing punches. And, sorry, but _we're_ not the ones who should have got thrown out. That guy put his damn hand on my ass. It's not like I've got a sign on it saying _For Hire_ or something.'

'You might as well have, in those clothes,' Trowa put in. He didn't seem particularly bothered at being torn away from his new friend.

'Oh, fuck off, you,' Duo flipped him off. 'Man, that guy was lucky Heero wasn't there.'

Wufei winced at the thought. He didn't really mind leaving the club. He'd had a drink, and he'd got to dance with Quatre and it was getting late anyway.

Quatre laughed. 'Goodness, I hope the newspapers don't hear about it. I don't think there were any photographers up there.'

'Why not?' Trowa teased. 'Be good for your image. You come across as way too conservative; you might as well let your shareholders see that you're not always so prim and proper, that you've got a sassy side as well. Probably make WEI shares skyrocket.'

'I'm not prim and proper!' Quat said hotly, making Duo laugh. 'But I'm not _sassy_ either.'

'You can be, given the right circumstances.' Trowa winked at Wufei. 'Can't he?'

'Sure he can,' Duo agreed at once. 'I remember that time during the war when…oh, no, wait,' he broke off abruptly, realising that three pairs of eyes were glaring at him. 'Must have been some other guy. Me, probably. So, are we going to go eat somewhere? I'm starving and you promised us dinner, Barton.'

'Dinner, yeah. Whatever you want. Where would you like to go?' He was looking at Quatre though, and the blond was staring at his highly polished shoes. 'Quat? What d'you want to do?'

'Excuse me?' Quatre glanced up, met Trowa's gaze, flushed, and stumbled over his own feet.

'Dinner.' Trowa, who was closest, reached out and steadied him. 'There's a nice enough Italian place a few blocks down. I've had lunch there a few times. How does that sound?'

'It sounds delicious.'

They were standing in the shadows cast by the tall building; impossible to see their faces but they were staring at each other. Trowa's hand was still on Quat's sleeve; Wufei wasn't sure if Quatre had even noticed. He'd seen them touch before; hugs and handshakes, and hated it. This was worse, somehow, watching the two of them frozen in place. Then Trowa said something else about food, too loud and with a forced laugh. Quatre's reply was too low to hear, but Trowa snatched his hand away and started down the street. Quat didn't even hesitate before going after him.

'Oh, right,' Duo whistled through his teeth. 'Shit. Like, that wasn't awkward at all. Sorry; me and my big fucking mouth. Well done, by the way. I thought you'd rip his arm out of its socket. You would have, a year ago.'

'I know,' Wufei acknowledged. 'Like I keep telling people, I'm trying. I know they've got a history. I've always known it. Of course there are things they remember.'

'Yeah.' Duo bumped his shoulder as they started to walk after the other two. 'It sucks, though. I should know. 'Lena does it with Heero whenever she sees him; dropping these stupid little comments about stuff I don't know about. Bitch! Anyway, you don't need to worry. You're the one he's going home with.'

'I know,' Wufei said softly. Quatre, a few paces ahead, had turned, waiting for him in the glow of a streetlight, golden and smiling. It was almost enough to banish the thought of how right he and Trowa had looked together, the way they always had.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Gundam Pilots don't, unfortunately, belong to me.

Note: Many thanks to Kaeru Shisho for editing and to every one who's been reviewing.

**Chapter Four:**

For someone with no more than the usual complement of limbs, Quatre Winner could do a very good impression of an octopus latching onto something. He didn't do it very often, just when he was feeling a little insecure about something.

Wufei tended to forget, sometimes, that his partner had abandonment issues of his own.

He didn't think Quatre was asleep; his breathing was too perfectly regular.

'All right, baby?'

'Mmm.' Quatre didn't open his eyes, just tucked his head more deeply into Wufei's shoulder.

'Good.' Wufei kissed the top of his head, lips pressing against the soft, fair hair, wondering how it was humanly possible to feel this amount of love. Wondering what he, Chang Wufei, had done to deserve it.

He couldn't see his watch; Quatre had their arms too entangled, but it was bright enough. Probably around eight or nine. The sort of lazy Sunday morning that they didn't get to have very often.

Of course, they'd both been awake earlier, just as the sky was starting to change colour. They'd made love; slow and sweetly drawn out and perfect, and shared a leisurely shower, and then Quatre had mentioned something about checking his emails and had to be hauled back to bed.

They hadn't made love that second time, Wufei thought with just a twinge of guilt. They'd very definitely _fucked_, and it had been glorious.

Afterwards, Quatre hadn't complained about wet spots, or general messiness. He'd just wreathed himself around Wufei and clung to him.

Well, to be totally honest, he wasn't feeling all that much guilt. Quatre had definitely enjoyed it, after the first squeaks of surprise. He'd been wonderfully pliant, in fact, letting Wufei take charge.

Totally glorious, it had been, Wufei thought, body stirring a little at the memory and at the feel of Quatre pressed against him. Then his stomach rumbled, reminding him of other appetites that needed to be filled. Breakfast first, and then, if Quatre was still in this mood, they'd go for the hat trick.

A lazy Sunday morning that wasn't turning out to be all that lazy.

'Quat?' he murmured. 'Breakfast?'

'Oh, _please_.'

'You'll have to let go of me if you want food, you know.'

'I know.' Quatre didn't move though, except for his mouth curving into a little smile.

'Scrambled eggs?' Wufei tempted. 'Toast? Coffee?'

'Ooh,' the blond moaned longingly at the prospect of caffeine. 'Coffee. Yes.'

'Coffee it is.' Wufei bent his head, delivered a thorough kiss, which distracted his amorous blond octopus for long enough to escape the amorous blond tentacles.

Quatre, sprawled back on the pillows, managed a very impressive pout for someone who'd been half asleep a few seconds before. 'You're mean. I was comfortable like that.'

'I'll be back in two minutes,' Wufei promised. 'Bearing coffee. What would you like? That Jamaican roast?'

'Yes, please.' Quatre snuggled into a pillow. 'And food?'

'Absolutely.'

'You're happy,' Quatre said quietly.

'Absolutely,' Wufei said again, meaning it, turning to search for clothes and catching sight of himself in the mirror. He certainly looked happy; he would have been embarrassed for anyone but Quatre to see the huge, soppy smile. But Quatre had never been able to read his emotions; a fact that the little blond found variously frustrating or intriguing or hugely comfortable.

It was good that he could just look at Wufei, this morning, and see the depths of happiness he was feeling.

'You could just go downstairs like that,' Quatre commented, propping himself up on one elbow and watching him.

'And cook naked?' He made a face. 'I don't think so.'

The blond laughed. 'Well, not if you're frying obviously. Although you could wear just an apron.'

'I will if you will,' Wufei challenged, knowing he was perfectly safe. They came from similarly conservative backgrounds where nudity had been a major taboo. It had taken a couple of months before they'd been comfortable enough to leave the light on, to see each other naked.

He'd sometimes wondered if Quatre had been like that with Trowa.

All that modesty was a bit silly, really, he supposed, pulling on a t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms. There was no one else in the house, and Quatre had certainly seen him naked enough times. He bent to give Quatre a quick kiss, which turned into a much more comprehensive kiss when Quat wound both arms around his neck and tried to pull him back into bed.

'You can have coffee or you can have me,' Wufei murmured, not resisting very much.

'But I want you _and_ coffee,' Quatre protested. 'Tell me again, why did we decide not to have a live-in housekeeper?'

Wufei thought about it. 'So we can have the privacy to walk around the house naked if we like.'

'Have you ever wanted to do anything like that?'

'Not particularly.'

Quatre's chances of actually getting coffee were dwindling by the second, the way he was nibbling along Wufei's collar bone.

'Last chance, Quat. Me or breakfast?'

'You. _Obviously_. Oh!' He flushed as his stomach rumbled.

Wufei sighed dramatically. 'I see. I always knew you only stayed with me because I feed you.'

'Well, that and a few other things,' the little blond smiled winningly at him. 'The sooner you go, the sooner you can get back.'

'Still the strategic genius,' Wufei grinned at him. 'You know, I can't actually go anywhere with you hanging off me like that.'

Laughing, Quatre leaned in to give him a sloppy, enthusiastic kiss and then flopped back on his pillow.

Wufei walked out the door half-regretting they'd didn't have staff at the weekend, unless they were entertaining or had people staying. At times like this, it would have been nice just to ring a bell and have a tray delivered to their room.

The thought didn't last long though, not once he walked into the kitchen. He liked cooking; a discovery that had come as something of a surprise. It had been considered woman's work on L5. During the war, though, he'd had to fend for himself and found he'd enjoyed it, and afterwards, when he'd had his own apartment, he'd enjoyed experimenting with new recipes and the dazzling array of ingredients available on Earth.

And their kitchen was superb. Most of the house – a falling-down 18th century townhouse when they'd bought it– had been carefully renovated to keep the period character before they moved in, two years previously. It had taken them almost three months to find a house they both loved, wanting their first home to be perfect. They'd been a couple for two years at that point; the first year mostly long distance with Wufei still working as a field agent and Quat shuttling between Earth and L4 every other week, before he'd officially moved back to Sanque. They'd spent nights - sometimes days at a time – at each other's homes, and gone on holiday together, but their second anniversary had seemed like a good time to move in together, properly.

It had taken almost twelve months and cost a fortune to get it just right; sourcing antiques and fabrics and paint colours from the correct period. The kitchen, though, had been totally remodelled and modernised on the advice of their very talented, very temperamental chef. It was Marcel's undisputed territory when he was working, but Wufei liked to cook at least when he had time.

Not that he was going to do much this morning; a quick brunch. If Duo and Heero were free in the evening, they might like to come for dinner. And Trowa, he supposed, cracking eggs and whisking them into a bowl. They couldn't very well not ask Trowa, who'd just moved to Sanque and didn't really have any other friends here.

Damn.

He could cope with Trowa coming out with them occasionally, or even coming to their house for meals. He didn't want Trowa living there, flirting and making innuendos and commenting on their sex life and generally being Trowa.

He didn't want Trowa spending that much time with Quatre.

Still, Trowa hadn't seemed too keen on the idea either. He apparently still had some vestiges of propriety; enough not to move in with the man whose heart he'd broken, and his new lover.

The doorbell chimed as he was slicing mushrooms.

People didn't call unannounced on Sunday mornings. Not unless something was wrong.

Something was.

Trowa Barton was standing on the door step, surrounded by luggage. That old rucksack he'd had during the war, and a surprisingly smart set of suitcases, monogrammed with his initials and a laptop bag and his flute.

'Hey.' Trowa was grinning at him when the door opened. 'Sorry. Didn't wake you, did I? I thought you guys got up at the crack of dawn every day.'

'Not every day.' Wufei stepped aside to let him haul his bags inside. 'But we were awake. Ah, what are you doing?'

Trowa's eyes widened. 'You invited me to move in.'

'Quatre did,' Wufei corrected at once. He'd felt a flare of annoyance at his partner for issuing the invitation, but it was the sort of thing Quat did. Both Heero and Duo had lived with them at different times, and Trowa had been a fairly frequent visitor over the past couple of years. 'I thought you said you didn't want to.'

'Well, I thought about it a bit more.' Trowa paused, one hand on his rucksack. 'And then Quatre was very persuasive at dinner last night. I assumed he'd talked to you about it? If it's a problem for you, I can go back to the hotel. I'm sure they still have my room free.'

'You're here now,' Wufei said gruffly. 'It's fine. I just wasn't expecting you so early.'

'Yeah, the thing is, my schedule for this week is crazy. This was the only day I had a bit of free time. So, where d'you want me to dump all this stuff?'

'Come into the kitchen first. I'm making breakfast. Would you like coffee?'

'Tea's fine. I don't want to be a bother.'

'I'm making coffee for Quatre. It's no trouble.'

'Wow.' Trowa sat at the table, nursing a coffee mug, watching him drizzle truffle oil on to the eggs. 'I know Quat cooks, but I never thought of you as being all domesticated.'

'I'm not. I just cook a little bit.'

Wufei put the bottle of oil on the table. 'So. Ground rules.'

'Of course.' Trowa sat up a little straighter, alert, attentive, ever-so-slightly mocking. 'Do I have a curfew? Or chores?'

'You don't hurt him,' Wufei said bluntly. 'Trowa, I'm serious. He's happy. He's over you.'

Trowa arched an eyebrow at him. 'You know, your life would be a hell of a lot easier if you'd accept that I was the teenage fling, and you're the love of his life. Don't you trust him?'

'Of course I do!'

'Right. So I'm the one you're not sure of.'

'You broke his heart, Barton. You weren't there to see what he was like.'

Wufei swallowed. Quatre hadn't just been heart-broken; _everything_ about him had been broken. He'd tried. After he'd been released from hospital, he'd tried so _hard_, devoting himself to WEI and his sisters and his voluntary work and supporting Relena's fledgling government rising from the ruins of Sanque.

But he'd been utterly bewildered by a world without Trowa.

The first time Wufei kissed him, he'd been crying. After Trowa had left, he and Heero and Duo had taken turns to be in the hospital room with him. Because Wufei hadn't known him very well back then, and because Quatre hadn't much wanted to talk to anyone, he'd usually brought a book with him, and read out loud.

He had a couple of books with him; precious, priceless books from L5 that had miraculously survived everything. He hadn't even been reading poetry or anything emotional, just a technical history of how L5 had been constructed. He'd been reading slowly, translating into English as he went, and suddenly noticed the blond was crying.

He'd taken Quatre in his arms and had kissed him before he even realised what he was doing. It had been fumblingly awkward, as if neither of them had ever kissed anyone before. They'd got it right fairly fast though, and then he'd kissed Quatre's cheeks, still wet with tears, and sworn he'd never hurt him, would never leave.

Months later, they'd had one of their incredibly rare arguments when Wufei found out that Quatre – not yet his boyfriend, quite – was back in touch with Trowa. He'd been vaguely aware that Duo, and Heero, occasionally, still talked to Trowa and decided it wasn't any of his business.

Quatre, though, was his business. Very much so.

Quatre had let him yell and then said, very quietly, that Trowa was lost and lonely and that they all knew what that felt like.

Years later, with Trowa Barton sitting at his kitchen table, Wufei wondered if that was still true. _He_ wasn't lonely any more. He had a place in the universe, and a home, and someone to love, who loved him back.

Trowa had nothing, really.

'It wasn't just me,' Trowa said finally. 'It was a tonne of other stuff. He was coping with his father's death, and his sisters, and all the Zero stuff. I was just the catalyst.'

'Then you should have been there for him,' Wufei said sternly. 'You were the person he loved and you left. You should have been there to support him.'

'I know.' He was cradling his cup in both hands, gazing down at it. 'It wouldn't have worked, 'Fei. I had this stupid fantasy during the war, that maybe he could come and live with me at the circus. He said his father'd disowned him, so I thought if he had nowhere else to go, he'd come with me. Then, when it was all over, those damn sisters of his were pressuring him to go back to L4, to take over at WEI.'

'You could have gone with him,' Wufei offered gently, wondering if Trowa had ever told Quatre any of this.

'No.' Trowa shook his head firmly. 'No, I couldn't. Come _on_, 'Fei. As far as his sisters were concerned, I was this terrorist, this _perverted_ terrorist, who'd corrupted their baby brother. It was going to be hard enough for Quat to go back without having me in tow.'

'He would have managed.'

'He'd have tried,' Trowa corrected. 'And it would've destroyed him. You should understand if anyone does. You guys come from pretty similar societies. How would your parents have reacted if you'd brought home a boyfriend?'

'Not well.' Wufei swallowed at the thought of it, confessing to his family that the only son of his generation preferred boys. He couldn't have done it, ever.

'There you go. Now, were you joking when you mentioned breakfast?'

'Oh. Sorry.' Rather distractedly, he flicked on the gas under the eggs.

'Can I do anything?'

'I have to slice the bread for toast.' He gestured to the loaf, sitting plumply on the counter-top and handed Trowa a knife. 'He likes it cut very thin.'

'I know.'

They were both silent for a few minutes. It was oddly pleasant, domesticated.

'Look,' Trowa said eventually. 'I know you think I destroyed him and all that, but he had a choice. He could've come after me.'

'He didn't think you wanted him any more. He thought that was why you left.'

Trowa froze, a ragged crust of bread in one hand. 'Well. He hasn't done so badly for himself. And I'm fairly forgettable. Aren't I?'

They were still staring at each other when the door opened and Quatre came in.

His normally neat hair was every-which-way, and the love bite which Wufei had pressed into the side of his neck, low enough to be hidden by his shirt collar, was clearly visible over his pyjamas.

Trowa gave Wufei a little darting glance of surprised approval, and then grinned.

''Morning, Quat.'

'Good morning. How lovely to see you.' That was typical Quat; hide behind manners when he was unsure about something. He gave Wufei a quick kiss on the cheek, not quite meeting his eyes, before sitting down, across the table from Trowa.

'I didn't think you'd come quite so early.'

Trowa slid his eyes to Wufei, mocking lightly; Quatre, who never got _double entendres _in English, missed it entirely.

'Early checkout,' he informed Quatre blandly. 'Plus I wanted to get here before you guys made plans for the day. I didn't want to put you out or anything. I maybe should've rung first.'

'No, it's fine,' Quatre sounded a little hesitant. ''Fei, that smells delicious. Can I help at all?'

'It's OK.' Wufei forced a smile. 'Everything's ready, pretty much, so you're purely decorative this morning. You can do dinner.'

'Of course,' the blond said quickly. 'What would you like? Both of you?'

Talking about food got them through breakfast, and then Duo called to see if they wanted to meet up later and then they had to help haul Trowa's bags upstairs and check he had towels and toiletries and enough hangers in his wardrobe, and then they were alone in their own bedroom.

'I'm sorry,' Quatre said contritely, clearly on the cusp of one of his major guilt trips. 'I meant to tell you before he got here. It won't be for long; just a week or so. He's got a list of more apartments to look at tomorrow. And we're both away next week, so he can house-sit.'

'It's fine.' Wufei said it shortly, dismissively and then felt a little bit mean. He knew all about Quatre's obsession with helping people. It was one of the things he loved about him. But it wasn't as if Trowa had been sleeping rough on the streets; if that had been the case, Wufei would have been the first to offer him a bed. He'd had a perfectly nice room in a perfectly nice boutique hotel.

'Wufei, don't. I know, I should have asked you. I just said it without thinking, at the club, and then when we went to dinner, I felt so sorry for him, going back to that hotel by himself. He just seems so lonely sometimes and I thought you two have been getting on better lately, and I meant to tell you, but we were both half-asleep when we got home last night, and this morning we were a little, um, distracted.' His voice trailed off; he looked perfectly miserable.

It was impossible not to cross the few feet between them and hug him. 'Quat, it's fine. It was just a bit of a shock finding him on the doorstep first thing, that's all.'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Wing universe and write solely for fun, not profit.

Note: Many thanks to KS for editing and to everyone who's been kind enough to comment.

**Chapter 5:**

'Duo's always so easy to find, isn't he?' Quatre asked brightly as he pulled into the car park by the Botanic Gardens. He'd been resolutely bright ever since they'd left the house, chatting non-stop and pointing out places of interest and tourist attractions as if Trowa hadn't been to Sanque plenty of times previously and had never seemed overly interested in seeing any of them. 'Just follow the shouting.'

Duo and Heero were standing beside Heero's car; Duo wasn't exactly shouting but he was undoubtedly talking loudly enough to be overheard, and neither of them paid a blind bit of notice to their audience of three as the others walked up.

'Listen, Yuy. Une told you to take the day off; there's no way you'll be let into HQ. So you can either go home and sulk and look at case notes you already know off by heart, or you can chill and hang out with us for the day.'

Heero's glare intensified a little bit, but he nodded. 'Yes, dear.'

He said it with heavy sarcasm, but Duo still blushed faintly. 'Right, then. Oh, hey, guys. What do you want to do first?'

'I'd like to go to the farmers' market, if no one minds,' Quatre said. 'I've been informed that I'm to cook dinner tonight, and there are a few things I need to get.'

'Cool. Heero needs to stock up on fruit and veggies as well, so that works for us,' Duo said cheerfully. 'Then we can get some picnic stuff and go for a bit of a hike. Hey, if you're cooking, does that mean we're invited over?'

'You have a standing invitation, you know that.'

That was good, Wufei thought. It was easier to be around Trowa with other people present and if Duo was one of them, there wouldn't be much necessity for anyone else to talk.

'Where are we going exactly?' Trowa had fallen into step beside him.

'Have we never brought you here before?'

No, they probably hadn't. It didn't exactly seem like Trowa's thing, but it was a fairly regular weekend outing for the four of them; the sort of thing that normal couples did together. Once you got past the formal flower gardens, the park sprawled for miles into the mountains and there were trails for hiking or horse-riding or trail-biking.

Wufei liked it for the sheer _normality_ of it all; it was what people did at weekends. There were kids and dogs chasing balls and Frisbees and young couples strolling arm in arm, and families spreading picnics on blankets.

'There's a market on the far side of the car park; it's mostly organic produce from local farmers and food suppliers, but there are some craft stalls and second-hand books as well.'

'Jesus,' Trowa said, surveying it all with one raised eyebrow. 'Sunday in Suburbia.'

'No one asked you to come,' Wufei snapped, and Trowa spun around and moved to catch up with Heero and Quatre.

'He's jealous,' Duo said quietly. ''Fei, it's tough being the one on the outside. Don't be too hard on him.'

Wufei stared, and Duo looked back at him, eyes wide.

'Isn't it obvious? You and Quat are pretty much joined at the hip, and I've got Heero, and Tro's on his own.'

It was true, Wufei realised, thinking about it. It hadn't been an issue before; on Trowa's short visits, he'd either had someone in tow, or to go back to.

'I know how it feels, for him, I think. When I came here after trying to make it on L2, I was pretty lonely as well.'

Wufei nodded. That had been as big a surprise as any; that the gregarious, astoundingly confident Duo could feel lonely and insecure too.

Duo shrugged. 'It wasn't any big deal. You and Quat were amazing, letting me live with you 'til I got a job and my own place, but you two were all loved up, and Heero was pretty much with Relena 24/7 and you all had lives and good jobs and stuff, and I was this guy who didn't have anything much.'

'You do now.'

'Yeah, sure. But I do get how Tro's feeling now. You don't mind Quat asking him to stay, do you? You know what he's like, does this stuff on impulse and then starts to worry about whether he should have.'

'No, it's fine. It's just until he finds an apartment he likes and anyway neither of us is home this week.'

'Oh, yeah. I forgot you were going to that conference. And Quat's going to L4, right? Anyway, I'd have taken him in if I'd had the space, but Heero takes up a lot of room, you know. Hey, did he tell you some wild rabbits or something managed to get into his basement and chewed through all his wiring? It's like there's a curse on that place or something.'

'Or something,' Wufei added dryly.

Duo grinned. 'Plus it's kind of a tradition, isn't it? You and Quat running this rest home for stray ex-Gundam pilots. You took me in, and 'Ro when he stopped working at the palace. It's Tro's turn. Just go easy on him, OK?'

'OK.'

He'd never thought of Trowa as being lonely before, or as someone who particularly needed company. But he knew how being lonely felt. Somehow, he'd never quite fit in on L5, always scared to get close to anyone in case they found out he was gay and then he'd spent most of the war alone, apart from that one night when Trowa had taken him back to the circus.

Duo gave him a shove. 'Now. Go make nice with him.'

'If you tell me what's going on with you and Heero.'

Violet eyes opened impossibly wide. 'He's my bestest friend. You know that.'

'Of course he is,' Wufei said dryly, letting it go. He and Quatre had been 'best friends' for long enough; that first year after the war when Quat had been living on L4 and they'd only seen each other a few times, and the second year when he'd moved back to Sanque. They'd tried to be discreet at the start, partly because they were both very private people and partly for Quat's family's sake. Mostly, though, it was because they'd rather enjoyed having a secret to share, exchanging little smiles and glances in public, finding innocent reasons to touch one another. Of course, they hadn't been nearly as subtle as they thought. When they did finally get around to telling Heero and Duo, they'd known all along.

Quatre and Heero were tasting cheeses; Trowa was standing at one of the market garden stalls, turning an avocado over in his hands like he'd never seen one before. Maybe he hadn't.

'It's called an avocado,' Wufei said quietly, coming up beside him. 'Just take it in the palm of your hand and squeeze it; no, not like that. Gently. It shouldn't feel too hard.'

'I could make a really, really bad joke right now.' Trowa turned to grin at him; it looked fairly genuine. 'Is it a fruit or what?'

'It's what you use to make guacamole.'

'Seriously? I thought that came out of jars. Can we get some?'

'If it's not too boringly suburban for you,' Wufei said snippily, unable to help himself.

'It's sort of nice, OK?' Trowa said. 'Just not what I'm used to.'

'What do you normally do on Sundays?' Wufei asked curiously.

'Depends. Work, sometimes, if I'm on a deadline. Go to the gym. Recover from whatever I did on Saturday night.' He shrugged. 'I don't know; watch a movie or something. Nothing special. Do you guys always come here?'

'Here or the beach, usually, if the weather's nice. I like it,' he said that last a bit defensively. He _did_ like it, even if it wasn't particularly cool or edgy. It was what they'd fought for, surely; so people could take their children to places like this on a sunny Sunday afternoon.

'Yeah.' The little smile on Trowa's face seemed real enough. 'I just didn't think it would be your sort of thing, that's all. I had this image of you holed up in your study with a pile of books.'

'Well, I do that too,' Wufei allowed.

Trowa nodded. 'When we get home, I'll have to show you this book I found on L1 last month. It's very old, I think. Maybe in some kind of Chinese dialect.'

'I'd like that.' He meant it; he'd forgotten Trowa liked books, actual books printed on paper. Quatre wasn't much of a reader; he spent so much time studying reports and balance sheets and infinite, flickering lines of figures that he preferred to do active things when he had some free time.

He'd almost forgotten that Trowa, when he wanted, could be good company, that they had things in common.

The rest of the afternoon went well; they bought picnic supplies and took Trowa up to a viewpoint to eat.

Duo flopped down beside Quatre and immediately embarked on a long, convoluted story about his friend Hilde's latest date. Since no one else could even be bothered to pretend interest, it effectively cut the other three off.

It was oddly pleasant, being five instead of four, Wufei reflected, settling back against a tree trunk with his chicken sandwich. Trowa and Heero were talking about Preventers, Trowa asking about agents he'd known when he'd worked there. Duo was still in full flood and Quatre was listening intently and nodding now and then, and looking particularly lovely, Wufei thought. There were sunbeams tangled in his golden hair, and every so often he looked over at Wufei and smiled.

'So how's Zechs getting on?' Trowa asked.

'He hasn't blown up any planets yet, so I suppose he's doing well enough,' Heero muttered sourly.

'He's not that bad. Just a bit messed up.'

Heero grimaced. 'He had the infernal gall to ask Lucrezia Noin if Duo was single.'

'Good question.' Trowa flicked Wufei a sudden wink and Wufei winked back without even thinking about it.

'What did she say?'

'What do you think?' Heero glared at the chicken leg in his hand. 'It's Duo's nature to be friendly. Sometimes people misinterpret that. I don't know what he sees in that maniac.'

'Oh, let's think,' Trowa grinned at him. 'Where should I start? Top – all that gorgeous hair – or bottom? The guy's got a seriously amazing ass. And he's got that whole brooding, anti-hero thing going for him.'

'Duo isn't that superficial.'

'Duo isn't blind.'

Heero looked a little startled at that, and immediately made some excuse about wanting more salad and moved to sit beside Duo.

'Were you trying to make him jealous?'

'Well, yeah.' Trowa sounded like it was obvious. 'Worked, didn't it? Duo looks happy.'

'I suppose it did,' Wufei replied, looking over at their friends. Duo did indeed look happy to have Heero by his side, having studiously avoided him on the walk up, sticking by Quatre's side and helping him forage for wild herbs and leaves. They'd been snipping at each other in work for the past few days; over Duo wanting to be friendly to Merquise; over Heero spending too much time in the office. It was nice to see them enjoying each other's company. 'I didn't think you knew Merquise that well.'

Trowa shrugged. 'We met during the war, and we were on a few missions together before he took off for Mars.' He slanted a grin of pure evil at Wufei. 'You'd better keep him away from Quatre, by the way. If Quat gets to know him, he'll start to feel sorry for him and probably invite him to move in with you.'

'Absolutely not,' Wufei said firmly. 'I agree with Heero; the man's insane. There is no way he's coming into our house.'

'He's not as bad as he's made out to be. And you've probably said that about me a few times and look how that turned out.'

Wufei sniffed, taking a savage bite out of his sandwich. It was only for a few days, and he wasn't even going to be home for most of them. And Trowa was being well-behaved. Relatively. At least, he wasn't trying to monopolise Quat; in fact, he was rather carefully making sure he talked to the others instead. He could tolerate Trowa like this.

Back home, Quatre cooked while the rest of them sat at the kitchen table and opened a bottle of wine, and passed around olives and nuts and peeled and sliced if necessary and watched him.

Wufei had taught himself to cook from books. When he'd first started at Preventers; when he'd been lost and confused about pretty much everything, it had been a comfort to come home in the evening and follow an exactly-written set of instructions that only worked if you did exactly what they said, if you blended precise measurements of ingredients at the precise room temperature and cooked them for a precise period of time.

Quatre didn't cook like that. He liked experimenting, trying out different combinations of ingredients, trying to emulate or improve meals he'd eaten somewhere else. It was, for him, a totally sensual exercise, all taste and texture and colour.

They ate on the terrace; a salad garnished with herbs from their own garden and leaves and stalks Quatre had picked on their walk, and then a huge chicken casserole.

Although Wufei couldn't identify most of the flavours, he remembered the last time he'd eaten something similar. Their last holiday; five days in Provence after Quatre had had a business meeting in Paris. They'd walked through lavender fields and visited ancient walled cities and eaten more or less non-stop, and after every meal Quatre had asked to speak to the chef. Wufei had usually had to translate, as his French was better, and they'd invariably ended up leaving with a sheaf of hand-written recipes and usually a bunch of dried herbs or a small pot of honey or a bottle of home-made vinaigrette.

'We had this in that little café we went to on our last day in France,' he said suddenly, taking a second mouthful and letting the taste spark off an especially vivid memory. There had been a single sunflower in an earthenware jug on their table and the first shadows starting to descend across the little village square. They'd climbed to the top of the church's bell tower afterwards, to watch the setting sun. 'The one off the main square, right? Where the old lady gave you the jam she made herself?'

Quatre looked delighted. 'You remembered!'

'Of course.'

He remembered, above everything, the feeling of happiness and rightness that he'd been in that place, with the person he loved most in the universe, and now he felt it again, with Quatre smiling at him, in their kitchen, with their friends around them.

The mood lasted the whole evening, and ended with Quatre curled sleepily in his arms after he'd got into bed. Later, he woke for no particular reason and then realised that Quatre wasn't there.

There was the usual brief, uncontrollable, utterly inevitable moment of panic before logic took over. He was in his study, of course; there was a light shining under the door, and Wufei could hear the light click of computer keys. It was just three am.

Being confrontational, with Quatre, never worked. He just became more and more sweetly reasonable in counterpoint.

Instead, Wufei went into the kitchen and made two cups of peppermint tea, and found a box of Quatre's favourite lemon shortbread.

'Hey.'

Quatre looked up at the door opening, and smiled. 'Hello. I'm sorry; I didn't wake you, did I? I tried to be quiet.'

'No, I just woke up.' Wufei found space amid the stacks of paper on the desk and put the little tray down. 'Quat. Do you have any idea what time it is?'

'I know. I'll only be another couple of minutes. I need to finish this.'

'It's three am. How are you supposed to stay awake at work tomorrow if you're up half the night?'

'Coffee?' Quatre's determined smile fell, looking at Wufei's expression. 'It's fine, 'Fei.'

'You're going to L4 on Tuesday. Have you forgotten that? You'll be exhausted before you even get on the shuttle.'

'I haven't forgotten, no.' There was a slight edge to his voice. 'That's why I have to read these papers over now, before I get there. I'd planned to do it today, but I didn't get a chance.'

'Should I apologise for taking up all your time?'

'I didn't mean it like that. I had a fabulous day, but I'm way behind schedule and I've got too much to do.'

'You have all day tomorrow,' Wufei pointed out.

'I have back-to-back meetings, pretty much. I'm going to be away for four days; I've a tonne of stuff to do before I go.'

Wufei sighed. 'You have _got_ to learn to delegate.'

'You can't talk. I remember you staying up all night plenty of times.' Typical Quatre; always the strategist, always determined to keep in control of the high ground.

'When I was a field agent, sometimes,' Wufei allowed. 'If we were stuck on a case. It was never a regular thing.'

That was the problem now; it had got to be a regular thing, and he'd more or less turned a blind eye to it until Trowa had pointed it out.

_Just bend him over his desk._

Trowa's voice, whispering in his mind, was lazily assured and knowing and certain. Well, obviously, he wouldn't do _that_, but he might be able to coax a little.

'Come back to bed, please.'

He bent and nuzzled Quatre's mouth, not so much a kiss as a caress of lips and tongue. Quatre accepted it, lips curving against his and smiling when Wufei let him go.

'Just let me finish this? I won't be long.'

It was what he always said. _Always_, and he meant it, but then someone would ring from Tokyo or New York or Brussels, or send an email that just had to be answered, and that would be that.

Not this time.

Bending someone over a desk wasn't all that easy when they were firmly installed in a solid swivel chair and had no particular desire to be bent anywhere.

'Wufei, what on earth are you _doing_?'

He sounded irritated rather than aroused, and then the chair knocked against the desk and the inevitable happened, in a deluge of peppermint tea flooding the desk.

'Oh, no!' Quatre breathed, sweeping a pile of papers off his desk before they got soaked, and then muttered something in Arabic that sounded like a curse.

Wufei grabbed the first sheaf of papers to hand to mop up the mess pooling near his laptop and prompted more curses.

'I've just signed all of those!' Quatre snapped. 'Do you have _any_ idea how long it took me? And now I suppose my computer is ruined as well. Thank you _very_ much.'

'It was an accident,' Wufei said defensively. 'And your computer is fine.'

'It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tried…mauling me.'

'I'm your boyfriend! Trying to kiss you hardly counts as mauling.'

Quatre glared at him. 'It does, when I'm busy, and I've _told_ you I'm busy. Honestly, when exactly did you turn into such a sex maniac?'

'Maybe when you decided you'd rather sit up alone with your bloody computer than be with me.'

'I spent the whole day with you. And we've had sex twice in the last twenty-four hours so I hardly think you have any grounds for complaint.'

'You weren't exactly complaining at the time. I happen to think our relationship is more important than your damn job. I thought we both believed that.'

'My _damn job_, as you put it, is what pays for everything, so yes actually, I do believe it's important.'

Wufei froze, literally, unable to believe he'd said that. They'd grown up in similarly moneyed households; there had been servants and extravagant private educations. Growing up, neither of them had ever had a moment's worry about money.

He'd inherited investments and bank accounts on Earth, prudently deposited by his great-grandfather; nothing compared to Quatre's fortune, but enough for him to contribute to buying their house, and to pay university fees and still have some left. Technically, they had a joint account and they both paid in a percentage of their salaries but obviously the amounts weren't remotely comparable.

'I'm sorry,' Quatre said, breathless.

Wufei shrugged. 'It's true. I've always known that. I didn't quite expect you to throw it in my face.'

'You know perfectly well I didn't mean it.' His voice shook slightly. 'Not for a second.'

'You said it.'

'I was angry.' Quatre indicated the strewn, soggy remains of his orderly desk. 'I don't understand why you're acting like this. Is it something to do with Trowa being here?' His eyes narrowed suddenly to sapphire slits. 'Is that what this morning was all about? That you were staking your claim on me or something?'

'No!' Wufei said hurriedly, and then felt himself flush. It hadn't been. It hadn't. But, with Quatre spread beneath him, it had been all about possession, and in so some ways it _had_ been about Trowa.

'Well, what am I supposed to think?' Quatre snapped, one hand full of water-logged papers. 'We don't have sex for weeks and suddenly Trowa moves in and you apparently can't keep your hands off me.'

'We might have sex more often if you weren't always too busy!' He didn't lose his temper with Quatre very often; they were both far too careful with each other for that; too wary of saying things they'd regret later. It didn't mean they never had arguments; just that they were very rare. And he had a sudden vivid memory of how Quatre had looked the previous night, watching Trowa. 'So, this morning. Tell me, Quat. Was it about Trowa for you?'

'I can't _believe_ you said that!' He was truly furious now, and he didn't let himself get like that very often.

'You didn't actually answer me.'

'What do you _want_ me to say?' Quatre asked despairingly. 'I've loved you since I was sixteen. I can't help that you weren't my first.'

'I know.' Wufei's anger shrivelled and died, looking at his boyfriend's face. 'I know. I'm sorry.'

'Me too,' Quatre said at once, and flopped down in his chair, picking up a clump of papers and trying to peel them apart.

'Let me help?'

'No, thank you.'

He didn't think Quat had meant it to come out that harshly. Maybe.

'Sorry,' Quatre said. '_Sorry_. This…I have to try to sort all of this mess out.' He gestured to the rumpled papers and files at his feet. 'It'll just be easier if I do it by myself. I know where everything is supposed to go.'

'I'm sorry,' Wufei said uselessly, despairingly.

'It was an accident. I'll fix it.' He'd already dropped to his knees, blond head bent over the files in his hands, and didn't bother to look up.

Damn.

_Idiot_. Wufei cursed his own stupidity viciously. That was what listening to Trowa Bloody Barton achieved. Quat would probably be up all night, and was clearly furious with him – quite rightly, Wufei admitted – and this, none of this, was how they usually resolved conflict.

Their arguments tended to be as brief as they were unusual; brief, incandescent flare-ups followed by deep, heart-felt apologies and promises and assurances. This was different; a mine field to navigate. By now, one of them should have taken the first step.

But Wufei, underneath the nagging guilt that he was responsible for all of this, still couldn't quite believed what Quat had said – had obviously been thinking all along – about money. And he couldn't forget, because it was burned on his brain, the tableau of Quatre frozen in a pool of golden lamp light, and looking at Trowa.

'Right. I'll just go to bed then.'

Quat did look up at that, face set, mouth in a thin line. He wasn't usually very good at holding on to his anger; there would be a few moments of white-hot rage and then it would fizzle out, but Wufei had said something pretty unforgivable himself, and then pushed it.

_So, this morning. Tell me, Quat. Was it about Trowa for you?_

He hadn't answered, exactly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6/13:**

''Morning, 'Fei.'

Wufei looked up from the book he'd been trying to read to see Trowa standing over him, a giant cup of coffee in one hand and grunted. All he needed; another caffeine addict. Actually, he didn't need or want anyone at all; he'd wanted an hour or so to himself.

'You're grouchy for someone who just got an unexpected holiday.'

'I'm not on _holiday_,' Wufei said darkly. 'Just because Une decided to send someone else to the conference doesn't mean I get time off instead.' He didn't really mind not going to the actual conference, although he'd been looking forward to some of the speakers, and to seeing people he knew. It would have meant he'd be occupied for a few days, with things to think about other than Quatre.

'Grouchy,' Trowa affirmed, pulling out a chair to sit. 'Trouble in Paradise?'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'He didn't come home last night.'

'He had an insanely early flight this morning. He decided it was easier to stay overnight at a hotel by the shuttle port.'

'Right. So you guys had a row then?'

'No. We had a small disagreement.'

Not that it was any Trowa's business, Wufei thought sourly.

'Uh huh.' Trowa nodded sceptically. 'Sure. That would be why you left the house at the crack of dawn yesterday.'

'I had a breakfast meeting,' Wufei said tersely, which was mostly true. He hadn't been able to sleep at all on Sunday night, and Quatre hadn't come back upstairs. He'd been asleep on the sofa in his study when Wufei had left for work. He'd draped a blanket over him and kissed him, but Quat hadn't woken up. 'Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you had a frantic schedule this week.'

Trowa shrugged, dropping into a chair across from him. 'I'm not like Quat. I know how to delegate. And it's a nice day; I fancied a morning off. What about you? Not going into the office?'

'I have reports to write. It's quieter here than at work.'

Trowa grinned at him. 'Well, that's what you get for having Duo in the office with you. If we're both off today, maybe we can do something.'

'I'm not _off_,' Wufei snapped. 'I have work to do.'

'Ooh, you're cranky. _And_ channelling Quat. Must have been a hell of a row you guys didn't have.' He took a sip of his coffee, long legs sprawled gracelessly in front of him. He nudged Wufei's foot with one scuffed trainer. 'Hey. If you fancy talking about it, I'm here.'

'There's nothing to talk about.'

'OK. You had breakfast yet? I'm starving.'

Wufei abruptly remembered that Trowa was officially a guest in their home. 'I'm sorry. I'll get you something. What would you like?'

'For you to relax a little bit.' Trowa bumped his foot again. 'I can make something for us. You get on with your book.'

He was back fifteen minutes later, carrying a laden tray.

'I didn't know what you fancied, so I made everything.' He handed Wufei a plate laden with fluffy pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage and a smaller dish of fruit salad.

'You shouldn't have gone to all that trouble.'

'No trouble. I was kind of disappointed though. I thought you two had a fleet of butlers and pastry-cooks and stuff.'

Wufei took a forkful of eggs, surprisingly hungry. He hadn't eaten much the previous day at all. 'One chef, but he's part-time. And our housekeeper only comes a three days a week.'

Trowa nodded. 'So. This row that didn't happen. What was it about?'

'I'd really rather not talk about it.'

Trowa, surprisingly, just nodded. 'Up to you. But if you change your mind, I'll listen, and I do know Quat pretty well.'

That was true, Wufei reflected, and not something many people could claim. Quatre was always so charmingly sociable, so flatteringly interested in everyone he met, that people generally didn't realise he gave almost nothing away in return.

'When you two were together, was it a problem that he had money?' he asked suddenly.

Trowa shrugged. 'He didn't, back then. His family had, yeah, but he'd run off to play soldiers and he'd been disowned and all that. Why? It's never seemed to be an issue for you guys.'

'It wasn't. He said something last night.'

'In the middle of this row you weren't having? Big deal. Stuff you say during fights doesn't count.'

'We don't have fights,' Wufei said tightly. 'We have discussions.'

'God, that sounds boring. So you never get to have great make-up sex?' He put his cup down, looking closely at Wufei. 'You're really upset about this, aren't you? It's just an argument, right? You can sort it out. You know, if he didn't do stupid shit sometimes, he'd have nothing to apologise for, and then he'd lose his whole purpose in life.'

Wufei didn't even bother to try to smile. 'We've never had a row that went on for this long. Never.' By now, usually, there would have been heartfelt apologies and promises never to do it again.

'Then you've had it easy,' Trowa said bluntly. 'He's back on Friday, right? Meet him off the shuttle, take him somewhere nice for dinner, drag him off to bed when you get home. It'll be fine.'

Wufei snorted. 'No, thank you. If I hadn't tried taking your ridiculous advice in the first place, this wouldn't have happened.'

'Seriously?' Trowa's eyes gleamed. 'What happened exactly?'

Ten minutes later, he was in stitches.

'It's not funny.'

'Oh, I promise you it is! Hilarious, in fact. The funniest thing I've ever heard. You really spilt tea on his laptop? No wonder he was pissed.'

'No! It was only a small cup and it didn't go anywhere near his bloody computer.'

'Yeah, he's such a drama queen,' Trowa said fondly. 'He used to be so fussy about Sandrock not being shiny enough, or getting a little scratch. Lucky he had the Maguanacs or he'd have spent the whole war waxing and polishing.'

'Well,' Wufei let his expression relax into a smile, remembering Quatre in his blue silk pyjamas waving a sodden lump of paper. 'Maybe it was a little bit funny. But he didn't think it was.'

'He'll get over it.' Trowa buttered himself a piece of toast. 'So, you still haven't told me what this row was actually about?'

'Oh, different things. His job, mostly; how ridiculously hard he works. It's insane.'

'Me?' Trowa was looking down, spreading a thick layer of marmalade on his triangle of toast, carefully indifferent.

'You were mentioned, yes.'

'Sorry,' Trowa offered.

'It wasn't your fault.'

Well, it was in a way. He would never have tried…mauling Quatre if Trowa hadn't planted the suggestion in his head. He would have either offered to stay and help, or else given Quatre a gentle kiss and told him not to stay up too long and gone back to bed.

'What you said, the other night, about him working too hard, it made me think about things,' he said slowly. 'You were right. I just didn't let myself notice, or I convinced myself that it was just 'til he'd finished the project he was working on, but there's always something else. Always. Last night, I just wanted him to rest, not stay up all night, and then he got defensive and it all went wrong.'

'Hey.' Trowa reached out and touched his arm. 'Don't you start on a guilt trip. You've noticed that there's a problem; that means you can start fixing it. Oh, yeah, and we have got to work on your seduction techniques.'

'I do not need any help in that area,' Wufei said coldly.

'Um, judging by your last attempt, yes, you most definitely do.' Trowa was wearing that utterly infuriating, _knowing_ grin. 'That's OK. We can fix that. Now, what are you planning to do this morning? Apart from the reports you aren't going to be writing because you'll be thinking about Quat? No plans? Cool! I fancy a swim. I can't believe you guys have your own swimming pool and you never use it.'

'We do, sometimes. Anyway, I can't go swimming now. Not after everything I've just eaten.'

Trowa rocked backwards in his chair and laughed at him. 'Man, _listen_ to yourself. Why don't you try living dangerously for a change? Anyway, I know you. By the time you've cleaned your teeth and flossed and gargled and all the rest of it, you'll have digested everything you've eaten.'

The thought of a swim was ridiculous. He had work to do. He could take an hour off. The cases were closed; it wasn't as if anyone would be demanding the paperwork any time soon.

'Right. But if I get a cramp and drown, it'll be your fault.'

'I'll save you,' Trowa promised.

It didn't take him _that_ long to get ready, whatever Trowa had claimed. Fifteen minutes at the most, including the time it took to find a pair of swimming trunks. Trowa would probably be wearing some sort of thong. Or nothing. By the time he came back outside, Trowa was already lazing in the pool and dressed surprisingly respectably; board shorts and a baggy t-shirt. Sensible enough, when Wufei considered it; he'd only been back on Earth a few weeks and would burn to a crisp if he wasn't careful.

'That was quick.' Trowa smirked a little as Wufei slid off his towelling robe. 'You and Quat are so alike sometimes. Would it have killed you to walk through your own empty house without a dressing gown?'

'We both come from very conservative cultures.' Wufei slid into the water. 'We weren't raised to go around half-naked.'

Trowa snorted. 'Quatre wasn't raised to go around slaughtering people either, but if he got over _that_, you think he'd flash a bit of skin every so often. It's not as if either of you has anything to hide. The opposite in fact. Right, race you?'

He was off before he'd even finished speaking, powering through the pool in a strong crawl. Wufei kept pace for a few lengths, then slowed down and just enjoyed the feeling of water and sunlight and Trowa's occasional comments as he passed. He'd been right; it _was_ ridiculous how little they used the pool.

He'd planned to change and go straight back inside, but Trowa had laid out towels on the sun-loungers and it wouldn't hurt, after all, just to lie down and dry off in the sun. Just for a couple of minutes.

'I could get used to this.' Trowa towelled himself off and then settled down luxuriously, rubbing sun-block into his long limbs. 'I had a job in Sicily a couple of years ago,' he said, noticing Wufei watching him. 'Spent a day at the beach and got burnt raw. Never again. You want some?'

'It's all right. I already put some on upstairs.'

'The water's probably washed it off by now,' Trowa stood up, moved to kneel beside him. 'Quat won't be too happy if he comes home and you're a different colour to when he left.'

'I can do it myself.'

'I'm sure you're perfectly capable, yes.' Trowa squirted a good dollop of cream onto each shoulder and began to smooth it in.

It was just like getting a massage, Wufei told himself firmly. Nothing remotely sensual or erotic about any of it. Trowa was keeping up a flow of small talk; commenting on the garden and the weather and an appointment he had later with a bank to discuss their security arrangements. It was not remotely sensual. _Not_. He gritted his teeth as Trowa swept one hand across his chest, the pad of his thumb brushing a nipple.

'Ooops. Sorry.' That infernal grin, naturally, was on his lips. 'Turn 'round, will you? I'll do your back.'

It seemed like a good plan; a good excuse to hide the growing bulge in his shorts that Trowa had politely chosen not to comment on. A good plan in theory. Unfortunately, it meant that he was face-down with Trowa leaning over him.

He kept it surprisingly clinical, this time, rubbing in lotion with brisk, sure strokes, and none of the little lingering touches of before. Maybe he'd imagined the whole thing. Trowa worked both hands along the length of his spine and settled at the base of his neck, massaging gently.

'You're tense,' he noted. 'Is it all because of the row with Quatre?'

'I suppose so.' Mostly. With a certain amount of reaction from his body to … other things. Trowa had squirted another blob of cream on to his skin, and was taking his sweet time to rub in the lotion, and it felt sinfully wonderful.

'You've talked to him since then, right?'

'Of course.' Two phone calls in total; both brief. He'd called Quat on Monday morning to say he'd be working late, which was Quat had informed him that he wasn't sure if he'd make it home at all. And then Quat had called from the shuttle port, a couple of hours ago. That had almost been a conversation; could have been, if Quat hadn't also been dealing with Customs and some stupid, persistent secretary who kept asking him things. At least they'd said a proper goodbye to each other, and Quat had offered another apology. He'd sounded upset.

'Just give him time,' Trowa advised, fingers curling around his shoulders. 'When he gets in a strop like that, he's better off just left alone, sometimes. He knows damn well he was out of order; he only gets defensive when he's knows he's wrong about something. He'll come 'round.'

'I suppose. I hate this; I hate not being able to talk to him properly.'

'Why don't you? Just call him.'

'I don't know. I want to talk to him properly, not over the 'phone. I can't believe he just took off.'

'Well,' Trowa sounded vaguely amused, 'Duo's not the only one who runs and hides.'

His hands were warm on Wufei's skin, drifting gently up and down his back, no longer even making a pretence at giving him a massage. This was caressing, pure and simple. He should put a stop to it. Definitely.

'Oh, hey, I brought down that book I told you about.' Trowa's hands stilled abruptly. 'Want to see?'

'_What_?'

This was too much; far too much. Sunlight and the smell of coconut oil, and Trowa straddling him.

'You know.' Trowa sounded like he could guess every single emotion racing through his brain. 'I told you, when we were at that market on Sunday.' He bent down and rummaged through his bag. 'Here you are. I don't know if it's any good, but it looks old, and the characters are sort of like the ones in those books you had during the war. Anyway, you can have it if you like.'

Wufei took the small book without really thinking about anything at all, and immediately sat bolt upright. 'Where did you get this?'

'L1. I thought I said. A little antique shop; they had a few old books on a shelf at the back.'

'Books like this?' Wufei asked, not sure if he could remember how to breathe.

'Mostly old classics in English. Why? Is it special?'

'I don't know enough to be sure but yes, I think it's very special. Gods, Trowa.' He fingered the binding, reverential. 'Do you have any idea how old this must be? You can't just give it to me! It should be in a museum or something.'

There was a small Chinese community on L1. It was possible that the book had been imported there directly from Earth. Far more tempting, though, to imagine that it had been on L5 at some point, perhaps belonged to a member of his family, who had then moved to another colony, or sent it there as a gift.

It could be a piece of his history.

Trowa shrugged, an indulgently pleased little smile on his face. 'I did just give it to you, in case you didn't notice. You can do whatever you like with it.'

'But it must be worth a fortune.'

'Sell it then.'

'No!'

'It's yours.' Trowa reached out one hand, closing Wufei's fingers around the little book. 'What's it about anyway?'

'It's poetry. I'm not sure if I can translate it exactly. It's a very old dialect.'

'Why don't you try?' Trowa was sitting so close his breath warmed Wufei's ear. And they were still virtually holding hands, with the little book between them.

'I suppose I could.'

'Love poems, are they?' Trowa's hands were warm from the sun; big enough to cover his. He couldn't pull away in case it damaged the fragile little book.

'I've hardly had a chance to look at them yet!'

'I guess not.' He uncurled Wufei's fingers, one by one, and taking the book back, set it carefully on a dry towel beside them. Then he unfurled Wufei's palm. 'Ever had this read?'

'I don't believe in any of that nonsense.'

'There was a woman at the circus who used to read palms.' One long finger traced circles over Wufei's skin. 'She was pretty good; taught me a little bit. Let's see. Good, strong love line. That'd be Quat. That big upside down V near your wrist means lots of travel. See? It does work.'

'It's just a stupid superstition.'

Trowa's finger was on his wrist now, moving in soft, feathery strokes. 'It's just a bit of fun.'

Wufei's mouth was dry. 'Is it?'

'You take everything way too seriously. Has no one ever told you that?'

'You, mostly.'

Trowa grinned. 'You actually listen to anything I say? I'm impressed. Although you did leave your hair down this morning.'

'I like it loose when I'm swimming, the way it feels floating in the water.'

'It looks really good too.' Inevitably, the hand not holding Wufei's slid up his other arm, sliding through his damp hair. 'I like that you wear it a bit longer now.'

'Quatre likes it like that.'

'I'll bet he does,' Trowa purred, cupping fingers at the nape of Wufei's neck and tilting his head slightly.

Colour rising, Wufei licked his lips, unconsciously, eyes fastened to Trowa's mouth. So very close.

'Lucky Quat.' Trowa let him go, sitting back on his heels and looking quizzical. 'So…how did I do?'

'_What_? What are you talking about?'

'I told you that I was going to give you a little lesson in how to seduce someone. Remember? It's all about misdirection. Where you went wrong with Quat the other night, you rushed things. You went straight in for the kill. It doesn't work like that.'

A lesson. That was all. Naturally. He could do this. He was disciplined and strong and controlled. 'The other day, you said I should just bend him over his desk.'

'There's a time and a place, you know. If you're going to do something like then _do_ it. You were faffing around with cups of tea and apologies and then you practically asked his permission first. That kind of negates the whole point, you know?'

'Apparently,' Wufei acknowledged dryly.

'Yeah. Seduction now, that's a whole other ball game. You need to be subtle, keep him off balance. That's why you start off with something that looks innocent; a backrub or whatever. You're just being a caring boyfriend, right? Then, just as he's starting to get into it, you switch off completely, talk about something else, let him wonder if there was anything going on at all. And then when he's all distracted and unsure, you can start again. What I just did to you.'

Wufei swallowed. They'd almost kissed. He'd wanted to. 'Was that all it was that about? A lesson?'

Trowa's eyes, on him, were witch-hazel green, intent. One hand had suddenly appeared on Wufei's knee, rubbing slow circles. 'What did you want it to be about? If it's what you want, I'll kiss you.'

'You can't.'

'You survived me doing it before.'

_Before _was almost seven years ago; drifting tendrils of wood-smoke from the campfire and the acrid, sour smell of animals kept in too-close confinement and the deep bite of shame whenever he thought about the duel with Khushrenada and then Trowa's mouth moving against his.

'That was before. Before Quatre. For both of us.'

Trowa grinned. 'Well. Technically, for me, it was during Quatre. Oh, don't look like that. I'd met him twice. It wasn't like we'd made any major commitments. So. There you go; seduction 101. Will you remember it?'

'Do you seriously think sex solves everything?' Wufei demanded. Trowa still had one hand on his knee.

''Course not, but if you do it right, the problem might just vanish, or you'll be in a better mood to face it. Plus with Quat, half the time the problems are just in his head or he's working himself up over some stupid thing that's not his fault, but that he's tying himself in knots to try to fix. If you're trying to calm him down, sex is the best way. And if you do it right, it's serious fun.'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: they don't belong to me.

**Chapter 7/13:**

It had been one of those bloody, grindingly awful days where everything had gone wrong. Even Quatre's morning phone call had been a disappointment, with bad satellite reception, and Quat rushing off to attend a meeting. In between bursts of static, and apologies, he'd said that as he was on L4 anyway, he'd decided to extend his stay for a couple of days to visit a new satellite that was under construction.

Then, at lunchtime, Trowa had called to say he'd be out on a date that evening so Wufei would have the house to himself. Oddly enough, that had hurt a bit; he'd got used to Trowa being around. After that first day, he'd stopped his nonsense about seductions and just been a pleasant companion. They'd taken turns to cook, and played chess and watched TV. In Quatre's absence, it had been nice having someone else around.

Now, he was going to have to spend the evening alone, and to cap it all, his key had managed to get stuck in the front door.

Wufei twiddled the damn thing carefully, resisting the urge to just kick the door in, when suddenly it opened.

'Hey!' Trowa beamed at him.

Wufei nodded, shifting his laptop bag to his shoulder. 'I thought you said you were going out.'

'Change of plan. Are you OK?'

'Rough day.' Wufei shrugged. 'Some clueless new agent typed in the wrong password on his computer and screwed up the security codes for a whole department. I had to reset them all manually and then hold the guy's hand after Une was through with him.'

'Since when do you have to baby-sit newbies?'

'It's all part of the fun of being part-time,' Wufei answered wryly. Une had taken it badly enough when he'd handed in his resignation as a field agent; she really hadn't been happy when he'd asked to go part-time. As a result, he mostly ended up with jobs no one else wanted to do.

'Ouch. Never mind. What you need is a glass of wine, a bath, a backrub and dinner, not necessarily in that order.'

'A bath sounds like a fairly good idea.' He'd been planning on his usual shower, but a bath suddenly sounded perfect.

'Good. You go on up; I'll put dinner on.'

The bath _had_ been a good idea, he admitted ten minutes later. It was nice to lie back in the steaming water and block out every memory of the day. Except talking to Quatre, naturally. They'd been talking a couple of times every day, but between the time difference and their respective schedules, the conversations had been mostly snatched and short and still a little bit tense.

He'd be back on Monday, though, and they could sit down and talk properly without one of them having to rush off somewhere else. Hopefully. Hopefully that was what Quat would want too.

Oh Gods, Quatre. What if it wasn't what he wanted? What if he decided he could do better for himself or that he just wanted to be alone? Or with Trowa? They'd been perfect together, those two, and they obviously still had feelings for each other. Wufei shivered, despite the warmth of the water, and then the door opened.

'Relax, Chang.' Grinning at his floundering attempts to cover himself, Trowa set two glasses of wine down and sat on the floor, back fortunately to the tub. 'I've seen plenty of guys naked. You've nothing to be ashamed of.'

'That isn't the point. I have a partner.'

'Yeah.' Trowa twisted around to look at him, his most obnoxious smirk firmly in place. 'I've seen him naked plenty of times too. He's hot.'

'That's not the _point_!'

'You said that before,' Trowa pointed out, infuriatingly bland. 'Can't be the wine going to your head, since you haven't had any yet. Try some?'

He took the proffered glass. The wine was a New Zealand white; cold and clear and good enough to make him feel slightly better disposed through Trowa. 'Thank you.'

Trowa took a sip of his own. 'I want to go and live in your wine cellar. Can I?'

'I'll be locking you in it, if you don't start behaving yourself .'

'Oh, please.' Trowa grinned at him. 'No wonder Quat's spoilt, if that's your idea of a threat.'

'He's not spoilt,' Wufei said automatically. 'And at least he has better manners than to burst in on people in their own bathrooms.'

'I thought I was being nice, bringing you wine and all. And at least I'm not actually _in_ the bath with you.'

'Don't even _think_ about it, Barton.'

'Hard not to,' Trowa's eyes gleamed. 'You know, this wouldn't be an issue if you liked bubble baths, the way Quat does.'

'It wouldn't be an issue if you had an ounce of modesty or courtesy.'

'But then I'd be boring, and you wouldn't get to be shocked by me.' He swung back around and clinked his glass to Wufei's. 'You do realise that for all your outraged modesty, you haven't actually told me to leave? And, incidentally, may I say how glad I am that you're not a bubble bath fan? Am _I_ having that sort of effect on you? Or were you thinking about Quat?'

Naked, in clear water, there was hardly any point denying it. Wufei drew his knees up to his chin and glared.

'Don't worry,' Trowa purred. 'I'm sure he'd be flattered to know you're thinking about him like that. He should be.' He winked. 'I would.'

Oh, that was getting far too close to home. 'I'd really rather you didn't talk about Quatre like that. He's not yours anymore.'

'There is,' Trowa said lazily, 'a quite ridiculous school of thought out there that says Quat belongs to himself.'

'Ridiculous, yes.' Wufei found himself grinning. This whole situation was, really, and he wasn't nearly as outraged by Trowa's behavious as he should have been. The wine, probably. Briefly, he wondered what Quatre would say if he suddenly materialised into the bathroom. Nothing, probably. He'd assume that one of them was tired or injured or sad or needed company in some way.

'Isn't it?' Trowa smiled back; that pure, genuine smile that didn't get out of the box too often. 'You know, since he _is_ your personal property, you should show him a bit more often. Put your foot down sometimes.'

'That's kinky, Barton.'

'You know what I mean.' Trowa refilled both their glasses. 'It wouldn't kill either of you if you got assertive now and then. Yeah, the guy's a freaking genius and an empath and he's probably going to end up running the entire universe, but God, he hasn't enough sense to come in out of the rain.'

'He likes it. He likes raindrops.'

'He wouldn't like it so much if he got double pneumonia,' Trowa said. 'You know, I thought you'd be able to handle him. He admired you so much during the war; you never took any crap from him. I guess you've changed a lot.'

Wufei nodded; actually, he prided himself on most of the changes. He had female colleagues and friends whom he both admired and respected. He rarely lost his temper anymore, thanks to meditation and discipline and Quat's influence and a brief stint of therapy. He'd learned to talk about things rather than flying into a rage, and that all actions had consequences. He'd had nothing to lose during the war, because he'd already lost everything.

Now, he had Quatre.

'When you were fifteen,' Trowa said abruptly, 'you didn't live your life like everything was a safety net.'

'I've no idea what that means. _What _exactly in my life is a safety net?'

'Everything.' Trowa shrugged. 'Your job; Quat. You don't even like working at Preventers, from what I can see. You should be finishing your Masters as soon as possible, so you can get on with writing or teaching or whatever would actually make you happy and instead you're doing this stupid part-time job that you're _way_ too good for, because Preventers took you in after the war and you feel you owe them, or you have to earn some money or whatever stupid reason you have. And Quatre; you're so terrified of losing him that you won't even have a proper argument with him; you won't tell him anything about how you feel without trying to work out how he'll take it first.'

'I don't.'

'You do. The pair of you are driving me insane. You can't even have a stupid little row without convincing yourselves the other one is going to walk out. You're both fucking miserable and you're too scared to talk about it in case you make it worse.'

'You've been talking to him?' He didn't know why it even came as a surprise.

Trowa looked just a little discomfited. 'Well, yeah. A couple of times.' He took a gulp of his wine. 'He's exactly like you. Saying all the stuff to me that he should be saying to you.'

'That's personal!' Wufei glared at him. 'I'd really appreciate it if you didn't discuss me like that.'

'Relax, 'Fei. I've been listening to him, that's all. He's needed someone to talk to. The same way I listen to you talking about him. I haven't been _discussing_ you. And no, I don't tell him anything you've said, the same way I won't tell you about him.'

'Oh.' Wufei deflated a bit. 'Sorry. He is feeling awful about all this, isn't he? I wish I wasn't so bad at relationships,' he said dejectedly, imaging poor Quat on the other side of the world, alone and lonely and desperately sad. 'This is all my fault; I started it. He doesn't deserve to be treated like this.'

Trowa burst out laughing. 'You've been spending way too much time with him, you know that? You're even channelling the guilt now. Don't be stupid. For God's sake, you two had a fight. That happens. You both said some stuff you regret. Memo to Chang; that happens too, when you're angry about something. It doesn't mean you're going to break up. Couples have rows; they say sorry; they have amazing make up sex and get on with their lives. That's what _normal_ people do anyway.' He shook his head. 'As for what Quat _deserves_, as you put it, he deserves a boyfriend who's going to be honest with him and tell him like it is. This whole thing started because you were trying to get him to stop working so hard, which he does, and he got defensive because he knew you were right. That's what he does. But it doesn't mean you stop telling him the truth. Hell, most of the universe will tell him black is white, just because he's Quatre Winner and they'll tell him anything they think he wants to hear. You're his lover. You're supposed to be the one person who's honest with him.'

Trowa started to say something else, something that would undoubtedly be annoying and provocative and far too perceptive but he never knew what it would have been because then Wufei leaned over and kissed him.

He hadn't meant to; he'd meant to snap at Trowa to shut up talking about things he knew nothing about, but Trowa had been grinning at him, in that insufferable, superior, _obnoxious_ way of his, and for years, when Wufei hadn't been indulging in fantasies about punching him, he'd imagined kissing him instead.

Trowa, who could be halfway sensible sometimes, didn't say anything, after. Nothing at all. He didn't need to. There was _nothing_, nothing, he could say to make a difference.

He'd kissed a man who wasn't Quatre, wasn't the love of his life. Oh, it wasn't like he hadn't ever thought about it, and felt bad enough about those ridiculous fantasies. But this….

'It was my fault, 'Fei,' Trowa said quietly, laying one hand on his shoulder. 'Not you. I was pushing you. Anyone would have snapped.'

'Don't,' Wufei said roughly, pushing him away. 'Just _don't_.

After a minute, Trowa put one hand over his; this time Wufei let him, needing that little point of contact in a world that had whirred upside down in a heartbeat. He'd forgotten how Trowa did that. He'd done it before, after all, when they were both fifteen.

Wufei had guessed – suspected – known deep down – that he was attracted to other boys, but he'd never dared to admit what it meant. No one knew; of course not. Such things weren't talked about on L5. He'd known, since childhood, what was expected of him. Marriage, and children to carry on his family's bloodline and serve the ghosts of his ancestors. Anything else would be unthinkable.

And then Trowa Barton had kissed him in the middle of a war. Had wanted more than a kiss, except that Wufei had panicked and Trowa, of course, had gone back to Quatre.

'Hey,' Trowa said, very gently. 'Wufei, stop. It's OK. You're missing Quat, and I was being an ass. That was all. Stop torturing yourself over one stupid thing. I'll move out. Now. Whatever you want. I'll go back to space.'

'It wasn't stupid. Yes, I do miss him, more than anything, but I'd miss you too.'

'OK. OK. I'm not going anywhere. Not if you want me to stay.'

Wufei nodded fervently, fingers clutching at Trowa's hand. This was insanity, really.

'I didn't know if you even liked me, sometimes.'

'I didn't, sometimes,' Wufei said wryly. 'Mostly because of how you'd treated Quatre. And then you didn't even have the decency to stay in space; you had to come back and be part of our lives.'

'Yeah, well.' Trowa hunched one shoulder. 'I missed you guys. All of you. You and Quat, 'specially.'

'Oh.' Trowa's mouth looked like it had just been kissed, very hard. Impossible not to touch the red, swollen lips with the pad of one finger. 'Was this why you came back? So I'd do this?'

'That was a bonus,' Trowa mumbled. 'I don't know, 'Fei. I got sick of it; moving around all the time. I just wanted to be in one place for a bit. That's all.'

'Really?' Wufei titled his face up, looking into Trowa's eyes.

'Not really, I guess. I missed you. I thought maybe I'd stayed away long enough that you wouldn't mind me being around a bit. I thought we'd been getting on OK. I knew you two were having some issues and I thought maybe I could even help a little bit. At least be around if either of you needed someone to talk to.'

Wufei laughed harshly, a sound with not one shred of joy or humour in it. 'This is supposed to be _helping_ us? You _planned_ this?'

'No! You know me, I don't plan stuff. That's what Quat does. 'Listen, let me say this one thing. You think Quat and I had the world's greatest romance. I loved him, sure. But I always knew it wouldn't last. I know I messed him up when I left; I just wanted to check he was OK. Both of you.'

Wufei sniffed. 'Well, we aren't.'

Trowa rolled his eyes. 'You had one fucking fight. You both need to learn to relax a bit more without feeling the world is going to stop if you have a bit of fun. But you're good together. You put up with all his crap; you support whatever he does; hell, even his sisters like you.'

'Some more than others. What did you mean, you knew it wouldn't last between you?' Wufei leaned closer against the rim of the tub, cradling Trowa's head in the crook of his shoulder.

'Quat was never really a soldier. You know that. Sure, he was good at it, but he hated it. And he wasn't like me; he had a life to go back to. He was nothing like me. He'd never had to fight to survive; never had to do stuff that'd give him nightmares. He was like this pure little angel, you know? Perfect. And then there was me.'

'He isn't perfect. You know that,' Wufei said wryly. Trowa, in his arms, was shivering slightly. 'You still love him, don't you?'

'Well, yeah.' Trowa looked surprised at the question. 'Come on, could _you_ ever stop?'

Wufei shook his head. 'He loved you. I think he still does.'

There, he'd said it, acknowledged the deepest fear in his life. He'd never said it aloud before. Nothing happened.

Trowa pressed close for a few more seconds, then pulled away slightly. 'You should get out of there before you turn into a prune or something. And I should go check on dinner.'

'Trowa.' Wufei's arms tightened around the other man. 'Wait. Just a minute. Don't you think we should talk about this?'

'Nothing to talk about.' The answer was blunt, bitter. 'Is there?'

'I don't know.'

'You have Quat. Better that we just forget about all of this. Right?'

Wufei nodded, jerkily. Trowa was right. Clearly. Of course.

'Just…here's one other thing for you to forget.' Trowa just had to lean in a couple of inches. The kiss was nothing like when they'd been fifteen; this was careful and tentative; a plea. 'Oh. There is one more thing. I'm really sorry I didn't just jump you when we were kids.'

'I wouldn't have let you,' Wufei said at once, affronted.

Trowa stood up, grinning. 'Yeah, you would, if I'd handled things a bit better. I was an idiot when I was fifteen. I should've gone after you, that night.'

'Why didn't you?' It wouldn't have made any difference, really. The boy he'd been, back then, all pride and prickliness and so positive that he didn't need anyone else, hadn't been nearly ready for anything resembling a relationship.

Trowa looked down at him, hair tumbling over his face. 'Like I said, I was an idiot. I rushed you and then I got pissed when you ran off. I should have tried talking to you; we might have been able to make friends, maybe.' He shrugged. 'Or more. Who knows? We might even have worked, maybe. We were pretty alike back then.'

That was a dizzying prospect; an alternative world where he was with Trowa Barton. 'Too alike,' Wufei said when he managed to find his voice. Both too lost, too lonely. Too full of anger and pain and misery and pure loneliness. Looking back, they'd both needed Quat. 'Anyway, you had Quatre.'

'Back then? Not really. We'd fucked, sure. We weren't a couple or anything.'

Wufei winced. 'Don't say it like that. Don't you have _any_ idea how much you meant to him? From the start? How can you just reduce it to sex?'

'Because it's the easiest way to cope with not having him any more,' Trowa snapped. 'What d'you want me to say, Chang? That meeting him was the best thing that had ever happened to me? The only good thing, pretty much? That the world fucking _stopped_, when he came out of Sandrock and looked at me?'

Such pain, Wufei thought dazedly, watching him. He'd been there for Quatre while he tried to put together some semblance of a life after Trowa, and so had Heero and Duo and the girls.

Trowa had been alone, mostly.

'You wanted to kill yourself, didn't you? When you joined Preventers?'

Trowa nodded. 'Why the hell not? Nothing left, was there? And I deserved it, the way I'd treated him. Thought I might as well try to make dying mean something. Heero taught me that, in the war. And if I was the one taking all the black ops, it meant the rest of you didn't get pressured to.'

'But you stopped. You resigned. What happened?' Wufei whispered.

'Quatre.' Trowa looked at the glass of wine in his hand, as if unsure as to where it had come from. 'He's always been the one saving me. We started talking a little bit. Well, not talking so much. Writing.'

Wufei took a deep breath. 'I know. We had a massive row about it. I couldn't believe he was in touch with you. I was furious with him.' Furious and jealous and utterly terrified that Quatre would take Trowa back.

'There was a mission in Brazil,' Trowa gazed into his glass, sloshing the dregs around. 'It went wrong. I nearly died, got beat up pretty bad. Quat called me, in the hospital. I thought, I don't know, that something had changed, that maybe we could get back together. I was pretty out of it, on drugs. I don't remember exactly what I said but I guess I asked him for another chance, and he said you guys had hooked up.'

'But we hadn't!' Wufei remembered the occasion, remembered Duo calling to say Trowa was in hospital in Rio, and in a critical condition. Duo had been the only one to fly out to Rio to see him. 'That was only a few months after the war. Nothing had happened between us.'

Not really. A kiss, and some promises. They'd agreed from the very beginning to take it slowly, to give the precious, half-formed thing that was growing between them time to develop.

Trowa actually smiled, at that. 'I thought you guys had long, meaningful conversations about relationships and shit. That wasn't the way he saw it. You might want to ask him sometime; as far as he was concerned, the two of you were a serious item.'

For the second time in an hour, the world upended itself. He'd always believed he'd been Quatre's second choice, the person he'd settled for since he couldn't have Trowa. 'I didn't know that,' he faltered.

'Yeah, well. He's a smart guy. Way too smart to put up with someone who'd hurt him. Of course, he fell for you. Anyone would. Hell, you two were practically made for each other. I should've seen it a mile off.'

'He loved you,' Wufei said firmly. 'Trowa, I know things went wrong but he loved you.'

Trowa bent down, flicking one finger against Wufei's cheek. 'You're adorable. No wonder you're the one he picked. Like I said, he's a smart guy.' Trowa winked at him, heading for the door, and then swung back. 'Stop starting at my ass, Chang. It wasn't meant to be.' Another wink, impudent. 'Would've been fun, though.'

Taking his chances on becoming a prune, Wufei stayed in the bath until the water was uncomfortably cold, and then took his time drying off and dressing, thinking. When he walked into the kitchen, Trowa was setting platters on the table.

'Hey. Good timing; I was just about to call you.' He sounded perfectly normal, if a little more determinedly cheerful than usual.

'You didn't have to go to all of this trouble.'

'It's OK; I don't get to do domestic stuff much, so it was fun. Well, it was once I'd figured out just how to work your oven I think I kept pressing the buttons that teleport people into space. And then I had to work out all the gadgets you have and what the hell some of the stuff in your fridge actually was. I'd have been quicker with a camp stove and a pack of emergency rations.'

Wufei made himself grin back. This was how they were going to play it then. 'I think our camping stove is in the garage somewhere.'

'Now you tell me. Oh, talking of camping, I forget to say before, Duo was talking about him and Heero going on a hike on Friday night; staying out overnight. He wanted to know if we'd be interested.'

'That sounds fun.' Better than staying at home with Trowa anyway. Wufei suddenly thought of something. 'When did you talk to him? He's on a training course today; they're not supposed to take calls.'

'Right.' Trowa looked, very slightly, embarrassed. 'He called me, actually. Said he'd heard from Heero that you were having a rough day and could do with a bit of TLC.'

Unable to help himself, Wufei started to laugh. 'TLC. Is that what you call it?'

Trowa hesitated, a casserole dish in one hand, and then laughed himself. 'Fuck. Exactly how weird is all this?'

'Oh, very,' Wufei assured him. 'And Duo had no business telling you to look after me. You were supposed to be going out on a date; you shouldn't have had to cancel that.'

Trowa put his dish on the table. 'Please. It was just some guy. No one important. Duo was worried about you. I'm glad he called.'

There was a question hidden in there somewhere. Wufei took a deep breath. 'OK. I'm glad he did too.'

'You going to tell Quat?'

That was the question, in a nutshell. Wufei sat down; there was more wine on the table and he took a sip. 'I don't know.' That was a lie; of course he would.

'Don't.' Trowa said it with total certainty. ''Fei. I get that it was a mistake. He doesn't need to know. He'd just tie himself up in knots trying to find a way to make it his fault, and it's not.'

'No, it isn't,' Wufei agreed wretchedly. 'Trowa, my head hurts. Do you think we can just have dinner and not talk about all this?'

'Poor baby. Of course we can. We'll do anything you like. And then we should call Duo and let him know that we're on for the weekend.'


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: they don't belong to me.

**Chapter 8/13:**

Duo heaved his rucksack over one shoulder and winced. 'Oof. This is heavier than I thought.' They'd set off together from the car park, the four of them, and then Duo had paused to adjust the straps on his pack, and have a drink, and the other two had obviously decided to go on ahead.

Wufei watched him stagger as he twisted both arms into the straps. 'I thought you'd bought all sorts of new lightweight camping equipment.'

'Oh, yeah. Heero's got all that stuff in his bag. This is just food.'

'The whole bag?' Wufei stared at the bulging pack. 'All we need is enough food for dinner tonight.'

'Lunch today.' Duo took a few experimental steps. 'Breakfast in the morning and something to eat on the way down tomorrow. Actually, Heero has most of that too. I've got all the snacky stuff. No point going camping without a tonne of junk food. It's OK. We'll probably have most of it eaten by the time we're halfway there anyway. So, what's the story with you and Tro?'

'What?'

'You're being unusually,' Duo paused, searching for a word, 'friendly with each other. I knew you were pissed when Quat asked him to move in, but you seem to be getting on OK.'

'We are,' Wufei said shortly.

'Oh. Well. That's good. Anyway, I thought you might like a bit of a break from each other. It'll be fun, right? The four of us heading out together. We don't do this sort of stuff enough.'

'We don't,' Wufei agreed. 'It was really nice of you to ask us along. I hope Trowa and I won't be in your way too much.'

Duo looked puzzled. 'Sorry, what?'

'If you and Heero want some time together, we don't exactly have to sit in each other's pockets for the whole trip.'

Duo shook his head, braid bouncing against his t-shirt. 'Sorry, 'Fei. I don't get you. Heero and I are practically together 24/7. Our offices are next door; he's still living at my place 'cause the exorcist said it would be better for him to leave his apartment empty for a few more days.'

'You mean exterminator, no? I thought he'd already fixed the cockroach problem.'

'Nope, exorcist. He had a poltergeist. He moved back home on Monday and stuff was jumping off the shelves all night, so he got this priest in to exorcise it. It was pretty cool, actually, but apparently the spirits of the dead are going to hang around for a bit longer, so he moved back in with me for a bit.'

'Very funny,' Wufei grinned at him. 'Duo, you can drop the act, though. I know. You don't have to keep pretending.'

Huge indigo eyes gazed at him. 'Know what?'

'About you two.'

'Know what about us two? OK, time to lighten the load a little bit more.' He slid a giant Toblerone out of a side pocket and broke it in half. 'Here you go. Lots of protein and iron in chocolate.

'That you're…you _know_.'

'Nope. Don't have a clue.' Head tilted slightly to one side, Duo regarded him quizzically. 'What are we?'

OK, Duo loved jokes but this one was going on for too long. 'A couple.'

'A couple of what?'

'A couple in the ….._romantic_ sense.'

Duo snorted chocolate out through his nose. '_What_? Chang, just in case it's escaped your notice, Heero's not into guys.' He shrugged. 'Yeah, it'd be great if he was, but he's not. End of story.'

'But…'

'Fuck _but_,' Duo said firmly, and then laughed. 'Oh, that sounds kinda pervy. Let it go, OK? Now, how's your blonder half?'

'Coming home on Monday.' Wufei smiled with pure pleasure – just ever so slightly laced with guilt.

'Yeah, I know. I was talking to him yesterday. He's missing you like hell. If you want my advice, you'll screw the stuffing out of him the minute you get him home, and when he's all shagged out and half-unconscious, make him swear to lighten up on the workload a bit. Get in writing if you can. In triplicate.'

Wufei lifted an eyebrow. 'Since when did you start handing out relationship advice?

Duo grinned. 'I have all kinds of unexpected talents.'

'I'm sure you do. Anyway, he gets in on Monday morning. I thought you might like to come for dinner that evening? I know he'll want to see you.'

Duo looked unflatteringly delighted to refuse. 'No can do. I've got a date. With Zechs Merquise,' he added proudly.

'That lunatic? Where's he going to take you; to the new ship he's building to blow up the planet?'

'Nope,' Duo said amiably. 'Some French place. I can't pronounce the name but Quat says it's good. Actually, Quat's the one who convinced me to go. You know he's into giving people second chances and all that. And just in case you haven't noticed, 'Fei, that _lunatic_, as you call him, is stunning. According to office gossip, Une deliberately ordered all his uniforms a size too small so she wouldn't have to give any of the female staff a raise this year, or most of the guys.'

'I do not believe that for one second.'

'Oh, puh-lease. She did it with Trowa as well.' He laughed. 'That woman would do anything to save money. No wonder she was pissed when he resigned. Anyway, back to Zechs, he's been stuck on a shuttle from Mars for months, and he's only been back in Sanque a few weeks, so he's got to be as horny as a load of alley cats in a sack lined with catmint.'

Wufei shook his head at the image that produced, and then at the image of his friend with the Lightning count.

'So anyway,' Duo mumbled through a mouthful of chocolate, 'we were talking about you and Trowa.'

'No, we weren't.'

'We were before. I know Quat wants the two of you to be friends, but I'm not sure how he'd feel about you staring at Tro's ass the whole way up here.'

'I was not. I was watching my footing on the track.'

Duo snorted. 'Right. Only if you were planning to plant your feet on his butt. So, is it just that you miss Kitty-Quat or have you got the hots for Tro?'

'No!'

'Huh. Right. Tell me to shag off if you want but I get that Tro's all hot and sexy, and you and Quat had a fight, and Tro flirts with anything that's got a pulse, but that's just how he is. You and Quat are great together. You don't want to mess that up.'

'I wouldn't,' Wufei promised, very seriously. 'Ever.'

'OK. Cool.' Duo looked a little embarrassed. 'Sorry. I didn't, you know, mean that I thought you'd ever do the dirt on Quat, but I think Tro has a bit of a thing for you. Even Heero picked up on it last Sunday, and he _never_ notices that kind of stuff, so I thought I'd just put it out there, and see what happened. Heero said I should just leave you to sort it out, but I know you don't have a tonne of experience, and Tro has so…you don't mind me saying, do you?'

'It's all right. You're just worried about Quatre. You don't have to be. Now, in return you can listen to me. You have to do something about Heero.'

'Aw, not this crap again.' Duo stuffed his last triangle of chocolate into his mouth and set off up the track. 'I told you, the guy's not into me. Not into guys at all, period.'

'Just because he dated Relena for a very short period when he was sixteen doesn't mean he can't be gay,' Wufei stated, hurrying to catch up. 'He's never looked at another girl since then, as far as I know.'

'Yeah, well, that's what having your heart broken does for you,' Duo muttered.

'All his best friends are gay. He comes clubbing with us. He dances with you!'

'Yeah, so I won't have to dance with some loser trying to hit on me.'

'He's interested in you, Duo.'

'Oh, really?' Duo snapped. 'How come he's never done anything about it then, Chang? Like you said, we virtually spend every waking moment together, and actually he's had to share my bed for the last few days 'cause my couch has bedbugs. If he'd been even the tiniest bit interested, something would've happened by now. Drop it, OK? I just want to enjoy the hike. I thought we could maybe go up to the waterfall after we set up camp, have a swim, laze around a bit. That suit you?'

'Yes, fine.' For the rest of the hike, they talked determinedly about work, and a film Duo wanted to see, and a book they'd both read.

When they reached the little campsite, there were two tents already up, and Heero and Trowa were laying out lunch.

'What kept the pair of you?' Heero asked, looking up from a plate of sandwiches.

Duo swung his pack off and flopped down beside him, stealing food off his plate. 'Talking. Nice to know you were worried enough to come and check up on us. We could've have had an accident or something. Could've been dead and cold in a gully.'

Heero frowned at him. 'We could see you every so often when the trail twisted around. You were obviously perfectly fine. We thought we'd press on ahead and get the camp set up.'

'Yeah, thanks. We'll just dump our stuff and then decide what to do next. Lunch first, obviously, but then we can go for a wander or something. It might be nice to go to Quatre's waterfall, we were thinking.'

'I'd like that.' Heero gave him one of those rare smiles. 'Oh, talking of Quatre, Trowa wondered if we could meet them on Monday for dinner.'

'Can't,' Duo said through a mouthful of chicken. 'Other plans.'

'You don't have anything scheduled,' Heero objected.

'It's not work. It's a date. Zechs.' He threw the name out almost defiantly.

'You are _not_ going out with him,' Heero said flatly. 'He's insane.'

'Yeah, I am. Jeez, can you guys not move on a bit? Even if he is a bit of a nutjob, he's a hot guy who's interested in me. That doesn't happen very often and I'm going to make the most of it.'

'He _is_ hot,' Trowa agreed. 'Great bod. Great in the sack too; tonnes of stamina and very creative. You should have fun.'

'Cool,' Duo said blithely, over the spluttering of the other two. 'I didn't know you two'd ever hooked up.'

Trowa winked over at Wufei. 'It was damn cold in Antarctica. You know, sharing warmth is the best way to control body heat.'

'You slept with the man I was going to fight a duel with?' Heero demanded.

Trowa shrugged. 'I'd have asked you but you were already snuggled up with your Gundam. And there was no heating on that bloody base. Had to do something. I'll tell you another thing; the guy has some kind of built-in heating system. Duo, if you get with him, you'll never have to buy another electric blanket in your life.'

Heero glared at him, snapping his chicken leg in two. 'Well, Duo isn't going out with him.'

'Uh, Duo's _here_, in case you hadn't noticed,' Duo himself objected, 'and yes, he's pretty sure he _is_ going out with the sexy prince. I want to find out what shampoo he uses for one thing. And it's none of your damn business who I go out with.'

'Yes, it is! Don't you think it hurts that you'd rather go out with anyone on Earth, even the person who tried to destroy it, than with me?'

'Huh?' Duo goggled at him. '_You_ want to go out with me? No way!'

'Of _course_ I do! Everybody else in the entire universe knows I want to go out with you.'

'You're straight. You dated Relena!'

'I was her bodyguard, Duo. I had to go everywhere with her. We never dated; I took her to the cinema once because she said it was a special martial arts film and it was just some stupid romance.'

'No,' Duo denied stubbornly. 'That's not how it was. You were all upset after you resigned her job; you were heartbroken. I remember having to comfort you.'

'I wasn't heartbroken; you assumed I was and you were sorry for me. It was about the only time you'd ever been nice to me, and I liked it.'

'Whoa,' Duo yelled at him. 'You faked being upset over your fake fucking romance ending so I'd be _nice_ to you?'

'It seemed logical at the time. I wasn't even sure if you'd liked me before then, but you started spending time with me and we did things together, and I thought maybe you were starting to like my company.'

'You didn't think of actually _telling_ me any of this?'

'I would have. I wanted to. But you never seemed interested in me, that way, so I assumed you just wanted to keep me as a friend. I thought I'd made my interest in you obvious, and you were pretending not to notice. At least if I was your friend, I got to be with you.'

'Oh, fuck.' Duo moaned. 'So, all the stuff that went wrong with your apartment, that was your cunning plan to keep staying at my place. No way! Anyway, you couldn't have made all that stuff up. I mean, I _saw_ those frogs in your kitchen. Hundreds of them, hopping around.'

'Do you have any idea how long it took to find them all?' Heero shouted back. 'Three days crawling around every pond in the city! I fell in and got soaked three times in three different parks and I got attacked by swans and one old lady set her poodles on me.'

'How was I supposed to know you made all that stuff up? What about the rabbits burrowing under the floorboards in your bedroom? Were they just part of your dumb fantasy world as well? I actually believed you!'

'Duo, I told you I was allergic to the water in my shower and you believed it!'

'Of course I did. You showed me the lotion the doctor prescribed for you. I helped you rub it in, you bastard!' He jumped to his feet, glaring. 'Even when I didn't like you much, Heero, I always trusted you. Sure, I thought some of the stuff was a bit weird, but so are you. I was stupid, huh? So, you've been laughing at me the whole time this has been going on; trying to see what I'd swallow, huh? How many other people are in on this little joke? Well, get this? I'm _not_ an idiot, and I sure as hell don't believe this stupid story about you being attracted to me.'

'I am,' Heero said desperately. 'Duo, I wasn't trying to make a fool out of you. I swear. I'm the idiot. I never had the courage to tell you how I felt because I was scared you wouldn't want me to be your friend anymore. I thought if I hung around long enough, you might start to….get used to me and think maybe I'd be a good boyfriend. I swear, no one else knows about this.'

'Well,' Wufei interjected. 'Actually, most people think you've been dating for months. Duo, that's why no one ever asks you out. Everyone thinks you're taken. You practically live together, you spend all your time off together.'

Duo swung around. 'You … think that? God, I don't believe this!

'We thought you didn't want Une to find out, or maybe that you thought it was romantic.'

'So, we've been dating for months without me knowing, Yuy? You asshole.' He rounded on Heero, hands clenched into fists.

Trowa placed a hand on Wufei's shoulder. 'Entertaining though this is, I think we should probably leave at this point. They won't want witnesses for what happens next and you won't want to watch. Come on.'

Wufei stood up reluctantly and followed him. Duo was yelling about rabbits again. 'I don't know. Maybe we should stay, if they're going to fight. They might need us to step in if it gets serious.'

Trowa grinned. 'They aren't going to fight. Hey, Heero!' He raised his voice suddenly, swinging back to look at their friends. 'Look in the right pocket of my pack. You might find something useful. Where's this waterfall we're supposed to be going to?'

Wufei pointed. 'Up there. What's in your rucksack?'

'Condoms and lube.'

'_What_? Why would you bring something like that on a camping trip?'

'I believe in being prepared.' He winked. 'Could meet a cute park ranger or something. How far do we have to go?'

'About half an hour. And it's not actually a proper waterfall, more of a large trickle, but there's a pool under it where you can swim.'

They didn't talk much on the way up; the track was too steep and too narrow to walk side by side.

'Wow.' Trowa's eyes were wide, looking around. 'This is amazing.'

'Isn't it?' Wufei agreed, pleased he liked it. 'Quat and I found it a couple of years ago; we try to get up here as often as we can. He's convinced there are unicorns living in the woods.'

'Maybe he's right.' Trowa dumped his bag and dabbled one hand in the water. 'Maybe we could find one for him?'

'And do what with it?' Wufei asked, amused. 'Bring it home as a pet?'

'Or kill it and have the head mounted over the fireplace in his study?'

'He'd never talk to either of us again,' Wufei said. 'You know how soppy he gets about unicorns.'

'Yeah, he hasn't changed a whole lot since he was fifteen.' Trowa bent down to tug off his hiking boots, and then pulled his sweater over his head.

'Ah, what are you doing?' Wufei gave him one wild, greedy glance and then looked fixedly at the water.

'Stripping off so we can have wild outdoor sex in the hope of attracting some pervy unicorns,' Trowa said matter-of-factly, and then laughed. 'I was going to have a swim. I'm boiling after that climb up here. You going to join me?'

'I don't have anything to wear.' Wufei nevertheless gave the limpid, clear water a regretful look.

'You're wearing underwear, aren't you?' Trowa stripped down to very fitted black briefs and an equally body-hugging black t-shirt. 'Or you could just go skinny-dipping. Come on. I promise I won't look.'

'I think you've seen most of it,' Wufei acknowledged ruefully, and then gave in. After all, they'd been swimming together in the pool at home every day. There was no real difference. Except there was; there was all the difference in the world. They had the whole world to themselves, with just birdsong and the humming of bees and a slight breeze ruffling the leaves for company. And this place had always been special for him and Quatre. It was odd being here with Trowa instead; odd, and oddly right at the same time.

'Hey. A Gundam for your thoughts?' Trowa flicked water at him.

'Nothing really. Just enjoying being here.'

'With me?' Trowa's direct gaze was pure challenge.

'Yes, actually.'

'That's good.' Trowa swam a few strokes away, then back. 'I'm glad I'm an acceptable Quatre-substitute.'

'You're not. I mean, you're far too unlike him for that. I still like your company though.'

'Provided I behave myself?'

'You never behave yourself. Did you really sleep with Merquise?'

Trowa nodded, and then laughed at Wufei's expression. 'It was just sleep, really. He did get try to get a little bit handsy before he dropped off, but we were both exhausted and stressed as hell, and anyway Quat wouldn't have been too impressed if I'd got off with another blond. I just said that to try and get bloody Heero to do something. Thought maybe if he had to face the thought of Duo sleeping with someone else, he'd actually get the balls to react.'

'But the other night, you said you thought they were a couple.'

Trowa shrugged. 'At first, yeah. But maybe I know Duo better than you. If he and Heero'd been together, there's no way he would have kept it quiet. He'd have videos posted on YouTube.'

Wufei laughed. 'I think they've finally managed to work things out, though.'

'Well that, or they'll have killed each other. Nah, they'll be OK. They're both smarter than they look. So that's them sorted. What about us?'

'I thought we'd sorted out all that.'

'We sorted out that we're both attracted to each other.'

'Physically, yes.'

'You know it's more than that.'

'All right,' Wufei conceded, because it was perfectly true. Trowa was intelligent, worldly, funny. A challenge in all kinds of ways that Quatre wasn't, because Quat believed firmly in compromise and solutions and negotiations and Trowa didn't. He'd be an ongoing challenge in bed too, constantly pushing and teasing and wanting to be on top. In every sense. A million miles away from Quatre. 'There is also the issue of me having a boyfriend.'

'Bloody blonds. Always causing trouble.'

'I love him,' Wufei said softly. 'Trowa, I do. I'd never hurt him.'

'I know.' Trowa was suddenly behind him, arms wrapped firmly around him. 'I know. I've always known it. The problem is, I love you too. Both of you.'


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Gundam Wing.

Note: Many thanks to Kaeru Shisho for editing, and to everyone who's been reviewing.

**Chapter 9:**

'We should probably go back down to the others,' Wufei said. 'They'll be wondering where we are.'

Trowa chuckled. 'I promise, they won't have noticed we ever left. Between the two of them, they've got a good ten years of sexual frustration to work off, plus the biggest bottle of lube I could find in the whole city.'

Wufei rolled over to look at him. 'That's why you brought it? For them?'

'Well, yeah. I thought maybe they just needed a nudge in the right direction. It worked, didn't it?'

'Apparently.' He shook his head. 'I can't believe they didn't realise they've been in love with each other for years.'

'Well, sometimes it's hard to see what's right under your nose. Or easier to pretend that it's not there, so you don't have to take a chance on fucking it up royally.'

True enough. Wufei rolled over again to lie on his back, looking up at the sky. It was still a vivid, burnt-blue shade, with a few small candyfloss clouds drifting across. Nothing had changed, except that it all had.

He hadn't reacted to Trowa's announcement; there'd been nothing to say, after all. He'd just slid out of the other man's embrace and they'd swum back and forth a little before getting out and lying on a parch of sun-warmed grass and talking about nothing in particular. He'd been proud of himself at first; it was feeling like cowardice now.

'You think way too much, you know that?' Trowa leaned over, ticking his arm with a grass stalk. 'You're like Quat, always trying to solve everything. Sometimes, things just _are_.'

'I was thinking about him. He should be here.'

'Instead of me?'

'As well as you.'

'Wow. I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me.'

'Not exactly a lot nice things to choose from, I suppose,' Wufei said dryly. 'I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time.'

'I deserved it, I'm sure.'

'You did actually.'

'What was he like, after me?' Trowa asked, words dragging.

Wufei considered soft-soaping it, very briefly. 'Broken. Utterly. He just didn't care about anything. Trowa, did you ever tell him why you'd left? The things you told me?'

Trowa shrugged. 'He knew some of it. I guess he's picked up the rest of it since then.' He sat up, shredding the grass to pieces. 'I was stupid. It seemed like the best thing to do, for him. He didn't need someone like me around.'

'Yes, he did.'

Trowa tore another handful of grass. 'He turned out OK. You did a good job on him. Anyway, you were a way better boyfriend for him. Nice young man from the right sort of background. Very discreet. No nasty past for newspapers to dig up; no chance of scandal. I bet even his sisters like you.'

'Some of them more than others,' Wufei said dryly. 'But then I don't like some of them either. Stop pulling up all that grass.'

'I'll be eating it in a minute. I'm starving.'

Wufei let him change the subject, not one he'd been comfortable with either and reached for his clothes, watching Trowa do the same. There were way too many potential _what ifs_? What if Trowa, back then, had told Quat his reasons for leaving? If he'd come back and apologised for getting it wrong? If Quatre had understood and forgiven and taken him back? A dizzying array of alternative universes and in none of them would Wufei be with Quatre.

'Maybe you're right; we should head back,' Trowa stood up. 'It's getting late; we should probably start dinner before it gets too dark to see. I'm glad I set our tent up a bit away from theirs. Duo's a screamer once he gets going.'

'He would be,' Wufei laughed, and then stopped short. 'How exactly do you know that?' He'd just finished asking when he realised. 'Oh. You've slept with him?'

Trowa, a few paces below on the steep track, turned to face him. 'It was years ago. Only a one night thing. I was going through a pretty bad patch; Heero was still working as 'Lena's bodyguard and living in the palace so Duo wasn't doing that great either. We just happened to be on L2 at the same time, went for a few drinks, ended up in his hotel room. It was no big deal.'

'Yes, it was! He's our _friend_.'

'Fei, it was a one-night stand that meant nothing. We were both pretty wasted. He's probably forgotten all about it by now.'

'I don't understand.' He'd only ever slept with one person; the love of his life. 'I just don't understand how you can feel like that. Sex should _mean_ something. What's the point if you sleep with every man you meet? That's like something prostitutes do.'

'Shit.' Trowa raked one hand through his hair irritably. 'First off, I _don't_ sleep with every man I meet, contrary to popular opinion. Second, you and Quat have all these lovely ideas about sex; that it's all bound up with romance and soul-mates and love. The way I grew up, it wasn't to do with any of that. If you were big and strong enough, you took what you wanted, and if you weren't you just went along with it.'

'You were raped?' Wufei breathed, appalled, all the sunshine vanishing from the day.

Trowa's silence stretched all the way to L3 and back, long enough for Wufei to vow that if anyone had ever dared to hurt Trowa, he would find them, kill them.

'I wasn't forced,' Trowa said finally. 'Not exactly. These mercenaries I lived with, there was kind of a system. You found a protector who'd look after you, else you got passed around. If you were lucky, and made sure to keep him happy, he'd be halfway decent to you. It was how things were; easier to be with one guy than have to service half a troop, you know?'

He didn't, of course. 'I'm sorry,' he offered uselessly.

Trowa shrugged. 'Wasn't your fault. I survived, right? Just ended up with some pretty skewed ideas on sex.'

'I'm sorry for what I said about you.'

'It was true enough. I was a whore before the war, and I did a pretty good job of going back to it, after. D'you get now why I was never good enough for someone like Quat; why I'll never be good enough for you?'

'Don't be ridiculous,' Wufei ordered crisply. 'If you were abused when you were a child, that certainly wasn't your fault. I know Quat would feel exactly the same. Does he know?'

'Yeah. Look, Duo and Heero don't know.'

'I wouldn't say anything!'

'I know you wouldn't.' Out of all the pain in his eyes, Trowa found a smile for him.

'I hate that people hurt you,' Wufei whispered, and then took the final few steps between them and hugged him.

'Didn't always hurt,' Trowa muttered, face buried in Wufei's shoulder. 'Sometimes, it was kind of nice being close to someone, just being touched. It _is_ nice.'

'It is,' Wufei agreed, meaning it.

'OK.' Trowa took a deep breath. 'Let's go back. See what the others are up to?'

'OK. Trowa, did you ever want anything to happen between you and Duo? Anything more?'

'It's always been Heero for him. You know that.'

It wasn't, precisely, an answer and that was answer enough. Never mind.

'Things work out, you know,' Trowa said quietly. 'Those two should've hooked up years ago. Or maybe they shouldn't; we were all pretty screwed up back then. Maybe they needed time.'

Duo was feeding branches into a small campfire when they got back to the site; a slightly wary expression on his face and a raggedly-plaited braid over one shoulder. 'Hey. We kept you dinner; it's just pasta and it's probably cold by now, but there's plenty.'

'Cold pasta sounds great,' Wufei said gratefully. 'Where's Heero?'

'He went to get more wood.' He twitched his braid into one hand, fiddling with the messy tuft at the end. There was a bedraggled daisy, petals missing, tucked into the tie. 'So. Go on. Say it.'

Trowa laughed. 'What's the point? Everyone's always known you're an idiot.'

'Don't tease him. We're delighted for you, Duo,' Wufei said firmly, bending down to give his friend a warm hug. He meant it. Since he'd known him, Duo had gone from being an irritating loudmouth to a trusted comrade to a very close friend.

'Thanks, Wu.' Duo ducked his head shyly. 'I'm delighted too, pretty much. Kind of hard to believe, right?'

'You deserve it.' Trowa leaned over to give his braid a tug.

Heero came back a few minutes later, and sat down behind Duo, his expression an odd mix of belligerence and joy, as if daring anyone to make an issue of his sudden happiness. Duo, without looking, leaned back against him, smiling when Heero slipped an arm around him.

'What kept you, Yuy?' Trowa teased. 'Catching more frogs?'

'Oh, God,' Duo groaned. 'You're never going to let us live that down, are you?'

'Never in a million years,' Trowa agreed cheerfully.

Duo shot him a slyly speculative little smile. 'You sure about that, Barton? I know plenty of stories about you that you mightn't want Wufei to hear.'

Trowa actually looked faintly embarrassed. 'Your boyfriend's evil, Heero. You know that?'

'My boyfriend,' Heero gloated, lingering over the words, 'is perfect. He does have something he wants to ask you,' he said abruptly.

'Oy.' Duo jerked an elbow back. 'He can speak for himself. Tro, you know Preventers have this dumb rule about not employing people who're involved. I was wondering, is that job offer still open?'

'For both of you?'

Heero shook his head. 'Maybe one day. But I don't want to leave just yet. I feel I'm doing some good there.'

'He's still with the world-saving thing,' Duo put in. 'So one of us has to go and make some serious money. I was thinking maybe a partnership or something.'

'All my employees are hired on a three month trial period.'

'Well, I'm not exactly just any employee. You know how good I am.'

'I know you've been doing sod all at Preventers for the last couple of years.'

'Don't talk to him like that!' Heero snapped.

'No, it's OK. He's right.' Duo looked into the fire, colour deepening again. 'I only stayed 'cause of you two. I'd have left years ago otherwise. I never even liked working there. Une kept giving me crap jobs.'

'And I can't promise I won't do the same,' Trowa stared at him. 'I don't know what you think you'll be doing exactly, but it won't be all running around and getting to play with gadgets. You'll have to do paperwork and reports and most of it's pretty damn boring and you won't have Heero and Wufei to pick up the slack for you when you can't be bothered.'

'Fine, Barton.' Duo lifted his chin. 'Whatever. I'll do your stupid trial but I'll expect a promotion at the end of it and a damn good pay raise. I'll damn well show you how capable I am and thatI don't need Heero covering my ass all the time.' He blushed again as Heero leaned forward to whisper something. 'Um. I think it's time we turned in for the night. See you guys in the morning. Not too early.'

'You were a bit hard on him, weren't you?' Wufei commented.

'No, actually. I've got a business to run, and he needs to realise that.'

'You sound like Quatre.'

Trowa grinned. 'Well, he's the one who taught me.' He looked into the flames. 'So. This remind you of anything?' he asked, and there it was. It had been inevitable that one of them would bring it up.

'No lions roaring this time.'

'I'd have roared if I'd been kept penned up like that. Poor brutes.'

'They didn't know any different.' He didn't know if that would make captivity better or worse. 'At least we don't have to drink Catherine's coffee this time,' Wufei teased and Trowa grimaced.

'Oh, please. Don't remind me. I've got something better.' He rummaged in his bag and waved a bottle of brandy.

'Do you see her much?'

'Nope. We send the odd email; that's pretty much it.'

'She's your sister. Your family.'

Trowa hunched one shoulder. 'Hard to miss what you've never had, you know. It was always a bit awkward and she really had a problem with Quat. She liked you, though.'

'She hardly knew me.'

'Still.' Trowa took another swig out of the bottle and passed it over. 'Here you go. Better than my sister's coffee.'

'I imagine it would have to be.'

'I went back to the circus for a bit, after I left Preventers,' Trowa said. 'It didn't work out. Cathy was thrilled at first; she had a new act all planned, thought we'd be the stars of the show. I hated it; it was OK during the war, being undercover, but I didn't want to spend the rest of my life dressing up in those stupid little skimpy costumes and being stared at. I felt like a lion in one of those crappy cages, and Cathy and I were fighting all the time, and then she said something about being pleased that I'd left Quat, and I just took off.'

Wufei took another sip of the brandy; something he'd only tried once or twice before, trying to work out if he actually liked it. He didn't like the taste much, but the burning sensation was pleasant enough. 'Are we going to talk about lions all night and totally ignore the elephant at the campfire?'

'God.' Trowa reached for the bottle. 'I'm not nearly drunk enough for that. Is there even anything to talk about?'

'I think so.' He tried not to think about it too much; that appalling day all those years ago. It spoke volumes for the general awfulness of his life that it hadn't even made the top three list of contenders for Most Appalling Day. After the duel with Khushrenada, he'd followed Trowa back to the circus without even thinking about what he was doing, not really caring. If it hadn't been for Trowa calling him back, he might so easily just have let Shenlong sink into the ocean.

He'd never been to a circus before; his family wouldn't have permitted it and anyway he wouldn't have wanted to go. He'd hated the place; the raucous music and the lights and the noise of the animals, but it had been a good place to hide.

The little fire Trowa had made for them had helped; their own little patch of brightness and warmth.

Trowa, five years later, around another fire that he'd made, handed over the brandy. 'I think kissing you was about the bravest thing I've ever done. I wasn't sure if you'd kiss me back or just skewer me with that katana of yours.'

'You always were brave.' Trowa was the first person he'd ever met who was gay, or at least the first who'd admitted to it. Kissing him back would have been brave enough, if he'd let himself think about it, but he hadn't. It had been a joke at first, Trowa apologising for Cathy's undrinkable coffee, saying he knew a way to get rid of the taste, and then Trowa's mouth had brushed against his. He'd gone up in flames, from that one brief touch.

No one had kissed him before, properly. Merian had given him a dry, dutiful peck at their betrothal ceremony. At the feast, after, one of his cousins had teased her about how she'd have to wait years for anything more. Her fingers had curled into angry fists and he'd been surprised at her lack of self-control.

He'd kissed her after that first battle, in the field of flowers, but she'd been dead by then. He'd smoothed the dark hair back, and bent to press his lips to her brow, still warm.

Trowa's mouth on his had been insistent, hot, demanding and he'd responded without thought. He'd let Trowa press him to the ground, close enough to the fire that he could feel the flames hot on his skin; let him slide hands under his clothing. It hadn't taken much, just Trowa's fingers curving around his cock.

Then Trowa had been pulling his trousers down, he'd felt one hand delving deeper behind his legs and then the painful press of a finger somewhere shockingly intimate.

Reality had descended in a cloud of ashes. Homosexuality wasn't forbidden, precisely, on L5; more of a dirty joke about men who were too weak to please a woman; who lacked enough honour to wish to serve their ancestors by producing children. And the dirtiest jokes of all were reserved for men who lay down for other men.

He'd been on his feet in an instant, grabbing clothes haphazardly and running for the shelter of the caravan he'd been given.

Trowa hadn't followed. Lying on the narrow, hard little bunk with a musty blanket covered in animal hairs, he hadn't known how to feel about that. He'd almost let a total stranger – almost total – fuck him. Bad enough. He'd wanted it, which was worse.

'I should've gone after you, that night,' Trowa said softly, five years later. He hadn't. The next time they'd seen each other, Wufei was a prisoner, and Trowa had been wearing an enemy uniform.

A whole new sequence of _what ifs_?

'I don't know.' He fumbled for Trowa's hand. 'I'd never done anything like that before. I panicked.'

'I rushed you.'

'Did it mean anything to you?' A question he'd wanted to ask for all those years. 'Or was it just sex?'

'You and Quat. You both ask the hardest things. Yeah, it meant something.' He squeezed Wufei's hand. 'Lots of things. You were seriously hot; still are. I was all hyped up after the battle. And you, God, you looked so lost. Like the whole universe had turned on you or something.'

'It had, I think,' Wufei whispered. So many things had happened that day. The sickening realisation of who they'd killed, and then duelling Treize Khushrenada who hadn't even regarded him highly enough as an enemy to kill him.

'Yeah,' Trowa nodded. 'So it meant something. Sorry if that wasn't exactly what you wanted.'

'It's all right.' It wasn't like he'd expected a too-late declaration of love; he'd just wanted honesty. 'Trowa, may I ask you something?'

'Do you have to? yeah, whatever.' He took a long pull at the brandy bottle, then looked at Wufei. 'Go on.'

'You don't have to answer. I just wondered. Did you ever tell Quat?'

'No; no point. He'd just have been upset. 'Fei, it's not like I cheated on him. We weren't exactly together back then; hell, we'd only met twice. That night with you…Quat and I'd had this massive row the night before, in San Francisco. I knew there was something weird going on with that mission; you know how you can tell, sometimes?'

Wufei nodded; he'd sensed it too, from the beginning.

'I didn't want Quat getting involved; I told him that and he got pissed. He'd gone over the mission orders and approved them and he was Genius Strategy Guy, and that was that. We had a bit of a slanging match in the middle of the street, and we both stormed off, and then I took off with you and he didn't come after us. Now, question for you. Are you going to tell Quat about any of this?'

'I'm not sure,' Wufei said and then added. 'Yes. We tell each other things.'

'He must like that. Talking.'

'It was one of the things we both thought was important, from the start. Trowa, you two were together for almost a year. You must have talked _sometimes_.'

'Sometimes.' Trowa slid him a naughty little sideways grin. 'Not as much as you'd think. We were in the middle of the war and besides there was usually better stuff to do.' He smirked at Wufei's expression. 'For the record, he was mostly the one who jumped me. He was a horny little brat, when he was fifteen.'

'Oh,' Wufei said dully. It wasn't that Quatre, _his_ Quatre, didn't enjoy sex. He did, of course. But he liked a long, slow lead-in. And he almost never took the initiative.

'Hey. Don't look like that, 'Fei.' Trowa reached out, very gently, and stroked a few stray hairs back from his face. 'You didn't really know him, back then. He was different. He was this teenager who out to save the freaking world, you know? I'd never met anyone like him; he just thought he could make everything better, _change_ everything. And at the same time, he was so fucking _young. _Just a kid who'd run away from home and he was petrified his family would never forgive him for what he'd done, that he'd never get to see them again. He was, I don't know, sex was like a safety valve for him sometimes, when he got too upset or too worked up or wallowed too much in that damn guilt of his. It calmed him down; or tired him out at least. One or the other. Stopped him doing anything too stupid.'

'I don't think,' Wufei said carefully, 'that he's like that now.' Or maybe he was; he could still drive himself to utter exhaustion if he wasn't watched. 'I don't know. Maybe you're right.

'He's calmed down a lot. You're good for him, really. You make him feel secure. Just… you could be a little bit more demonstrative in public.' He laughed at Wufei's expression. 'I'm not saying you should kiss the face off him in front of the WEI building or something; you could just hold hands or something. He's the most affectionate person I've ever met.'

'We talked about it,' Wufei told him. 'When we started dating properly. We agreed it was probably a bad idea to be demonstrative in public, given who he is.'

Trowa snorted. 'It's not like everyone doesn't know about you two. It's old news, 'Fei. Sure, you might get a few shots in the tabloids; so what? Any publicity's good publicity, isn't it? Tell me. Does he like running WEI? He always says he likes the challenge, likes feeling he's contributing. Does he?'

'He likes some of it. He loves the numbers; he can spend hours going over statistics and figures, and he's started getting interested in a lot of the research they're doing. Finding sustainable energy sources; that sort of thing. He's not unhappy, Trowa. It's maybe not what he would have chosen to do, but you know what he's like. He'd never have been happy, anywhere else, if he felt he'd turned his back on a responsibility he was supposed to take.'

'Yeah,' Trowa said bitterly. 'He always swore, during the war, that he wasn't going to work there. His grandfather had a heart attack in the boardroom; did you know that? Only in his forties. And his father was never home and when he was, he was usually locked up in his library. Quat said he wouldn't ever be like that. He had all these stupid fantasies for us after the war. He wanted us to go off and be wandering minstrels or something.'

Wufei had to smile at that image; so charmingly innocent. So very Quatre. 'I'm sure he would have liked that.' It was his turn to reach out, touching Trowa's hand. 'Tro, I'm sure he meant it. But his father's death changed everything.

Trowa nodded, hair falling over his face, and then flopped down on the blanket. 'I guess. It was dumb, right? Life's not a fairytale. I knew all along he'd go back.'

'He had to,' Wufei breathed, putting the bottle aside carefully and lying down too, looking up at the stars. Quatre was up there. 'If L5…still existed, I would have had to go home, as well. It was how we were raised, Trowa, both of us. That duty came before happiness.'

'That sucks.'

'A little, maybe.' He pressed closer to Trowa's warm body; Trowa curled into him.

'So,' Trowa said into the starry silence. 'What exactly are you going to tell Quat?'

'I have no idea.'

'I meant what I said, back at the waterfall.'

_I love you both._

Oh, Gods. Definitely cowardice, not to have responded, somehow, but part of him had tried so hard to pretend he hadn't heard, that he'd imagined it.

He shifted onto his side, and Trowa followed him, one arm sliding around his waist, slid his hand lower still. So different to Quat, who could still be a little hesitant, even after they'd been lovers for almost three years. Trowa's touch was assured, possessive, _sure_.

'Is this because of me?'

'Yes.'

'Good.' Trowa pressed closer, licked a damp, slow trail down the nape of his neck. 'God. You're so damn _lickable_. Like caramel. I want to touch you all over.'

'Trowa.' An edge to it. A warning. 'Stop pushing.'

In retaliation, Trowa did push against him, very definite hardness poking against Wufei's ass.

'D'you let Quat top, ever?'

'Sometimes. He doesn't really like it all that much.' Wufei liked being the one on top, giving so much pleasure, knowing every movement of lips or tongue or fingers would make Quatre groan and squirm underneath.

It would be different with Trowa on top, and he could imagine it all too vividly. Quatre was always too diffident, too scared of causing pain, of not doing it right.

Trowa chuckled, warm breath stirring the hairs on the back of his neck. 'No. He likes lying back and letting someone else do all the work. Is he still bossy as hell in bed?'

'He can be. Trowa, what are we going to do?'

'You,' Trowa said promptly 'are going to resign from Preventers. That would be a start.'

'That wasn't what I meant.'

'I know. But you should do it. Duo's leaving; Heero can handle himself. Une's a bitch; she's always had it in for us, you and me especially.'

'I'm not a field agent anymore. She can't do very much to me.'

'She can kill you through boredom. Or just suffocate you with all those ancient folders you have in your office.'

'What would I do?'

Trowa shrugged. 'Take a holiday. Finish your studies. Go on business trips with Quat. Be a house-husband for a bit. You could do anything; find something you'd actually enjoy. Spend some time with Quat. I was thinking, I should move out this week. Once he's back.'

'You don't have to.'

'I'm not giving up on you,' Trowa said calmly. 'Just giving you guys a little space to yourselves to sort things out. After that, we'll work on the rest of it.'

'There's nothing to work on.'

Trowa laughed, low and husky and ridiculously intimate. At least he couldn't see Wufei's blush. His fingers pressed just a little closer. 'Really? I think there is.'

'I have no idea what you're suggesting,' Wufei said, flustered. This was all so wrong, lying with Trowa wrapped around him, and wanting things that weren't possible, and Trowa's breath on his skin. 'Just because I'm….attracted to you doesn't mean anything. I'd never cheat on him. Never.'

'God, and you think Quatre's the innocent one. I know you wouldn't. That wasn't what I meant at all.'

'You're the one who said it!' Wufei flashed. 'You said you wanted us both.'

'Not exactly,' Trowa corrected.

_Loved, _not_ wanted._

That was what he'd said.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Gundam Wing and make no profit from writing.

Note: many thanks to the wonderful KS for editing and to everybody who has been kind enough to review.

**Chapter 10:**

Quatre came home on Monday evening, having prolonged his trip another few hours to visit a new mining satellite. Wufei was at the shuttle port an hour early. After buying a cup of quite undrinkable tea, and spending five minutes browsing in the small bookshop, he decided distractions weren't going to work, and just stood by Arrivals, waiting.

Quatre didn't see him at first; he had Rashid walking in front and was deep in conversation with some assistant or other. Then Rashid turned and said something, and Quatre's face just lit up, and he took off, racing into Wufei's arms.

'I didn't think you'd be here,' he gasped, breathless from running and then the kiss. 'You said you weren't sure if Une would give you time off work.'

'It wasn't a problem in the end,' Wufei assured him, kissing him again, and pulling back to look at him. 'Are you all right? You look exhausted.'

'I am,' Quatre admitted, sagging against him.

'Home then,' Wufei said firmly, taking his hand and leading him down the corridor. Quatre fell asleep the moment he got into the car. Wufei shook his head, taking a long look at his partner. No, this had to stop before he made himself sick.

He woke up to the sound of the gates opening. 'Oh. Are we home already? I didn't fall asleep, did I?'

'You dozed off for a bit.' Wufei parked the car and got out to open Quatre's door. 'Come on. Do you want dinner or just bed?'

Quatre shook his head. 'I'm not hungry. I just want to lie down, really.'

'Oh, we can definitely do that.' Wufei winked and then caught himself; he was sounding like Trowa.

Quatre just laughed though, following Wufei into the house. He paused at the foot of their staircase, looking at it like it was an obstacle to be conquered.

Trowa would undoubtedly have swept him up in his arms; Wufei offered his hand again, and Quatre clung to it all the way upstairs.

'I'm sorry. 'Fei, I'm so sorry. I know I said it on the phone, but I want to say it in person too. I shouldn't have said any of those things to you.'

'Hey.' Wufei stroked the soft, blond hair. 'Stop that. We had a fight; we said some idiotic nonsense to each other. That was all.'

He was probably quoting what Trowa had said, but it didn't matter. It was true. Yes, he'd been hurt at the time, but he'd got past that. They still loved each other. A few harsh words flung in anger weren't going to change the fact.

'Oh.' He saw the same realisation dawn in Quatre's eyes, and then the beginnings of a tentative smile. 'I suppose it was, really. And I've been so worried about it all. Honestly, I haven't slept at all since I left. I was so scared I'd messed us up.'

'Don't be such a blond idiot,' Wufei chided. 'Actually, I can see you haven't slept; it shows.'

His skin was even paler than usual, save for the dark shadows under his eyes. He probably hadn't eaten much either. He'd been alone on L4 for almost a week, and doubtless tormenting himself every second that he'd somehow ruined everything between them. 'You look terrible.'

'Thank you very much. I always like to hear things like that.' He probably meant for it to sound indignant; it just came out as tired.

'Oh, baby.' Wufei tightened his arms around the slender body. 'You have got to stop doing this to yourself.'

'I know.'

'Well, that's a start. Quat, you need to lie down before you drop. Bed.'

Quatre gave a little shake of his head. 'I'd love a shower first. I hate the recycled air on those shuttles. Please?'

'Of course.'

After, Wufei dried him off lovingly and found his favourite silk pyjamas and got them both into bed.

'Oh.' Quatre gave a little sigh of sheer pleasure, curling into Wufei's arms. 'It's so nice to be home.'

'It's very nice having you here. I missed you.'

'I missed you too,' Quatre said, in a rush. 'So much. I thought…you said you wanted to talk about us when I got home, and I was so scared that maybe you didn't want to be with me anymore and I'd ruined everything, and you just didn't want to tell me while I was away.'

'How did we get to be this messed up?' Wufei asked. 'I was terrified you'd want to break up with me.'

'Never.' Quatre pressed even closer. 'Never never _never_. Oh, I was so _happy_ when I saw you earlier. You have no idea how much.'

'I saw, actually,' Wufei said simply and Quatre blushed. 'We do need to talk, you know. You do realise that we had one fight and we both assumed it meant we'd break up? That isn't how it should be.'

'No, it's not. You're being so sensible about all this,' Quatre said admiringly.

Wufei grinned at him. 'I've had Trowa giving me non-stop relationship advice since you left. Some of it was fairly good.'

'Oh, Trowa! I'd forgotten about him.' Quatre looked around as if he might suddenly materialise. 'How is he? Where is he?'

'Out. Helping Heero to move his stuff to Duo's actually.'

Quatre laughed. 'I can't imagine that will take too long. It's about time, isn't it? Honestly! There were so many times when I almost told Duo what was going on, but I thought he needed to work it out for himself, or for Heero to just _tell_ him.'

'So you knew all along they weren't dating? You could have said.'

Blue eyes sparkled. 'But it was so much _fun_ watching it all. Everyone believing they were a couple and Duo not realising what was going on, and poor Heero wracking his brains to find excuses to spend time with him.'

'I liked the frogs.' Wufei suddenly started to laugh as well.

'I thought the poltergeist was especially inspired.' He leaned over to press a light kiss to Wufei's mouth. 'I'm glad we never had to do any of those things, aren't you? I never thought it would take so long for them to work it out. So silly, the two of them. I thought it was about time I did something.'

'You didn't have anything to do with it.'

'Well, of course I did.' Quatre said smugly. 'Goodness, it took me _ages_ to convince Duo to accept Zechs' invitation. It worked, didn't it?'

'Brat.'

'Mm. I'm _not_. Am I?'

'Stop that.'

Quatre laughed again, eyelashes fluttering. 'So tell me about your hiking trip? Did anything else happen?'

Wufei swallowed. 'Not really. Just Duo and Heero getting together.'

'And they slept together!' Quatre marvelled. 'That was fast, wasn't it?'

'Considering they'd had about five years of foreplay to get to the point, actually no. Not really. They seemed to get the logistics of it worked out pretty easily. And then decided to make up for all those years of abstinence in one go. Tro and I didn't get much sleep.'

'I can imagine.' Quatre rolled over, propping his chin on Wufei's shoulder to look up at him. 'What did you two get up to while all that was going on?'

Wufei threw his free arm across his eyes and forced a yawn. He would talk to Quatre about it. He would. Just not yet. 'We talked a bit. Tried not to listen to them.'

There. That was true. True, so far as it went. He'd just left out a few things.

'Poor you,' Quatre sympathised. 'That doesn't sound like much fun.'

'Parts of it were all right. I took Trowa up to your waterfall in the afternoon. He loved it.'

Quatre's lips curved. 'Good. I'm so happy you two are getting on.'

'I never said that.'

'I'm not stupid, Mr. Chang. You wouldn't have taken him there if you didn't like him even a little bit.'

'I never really disliked him, you know,' Wufei floundered. 'I just hated what he did to you.'

'We were all horribly messed-up back then, weren't we? It wasn't just him; if I'd been braver, I'd have gone after him. We were both just scared, really. I'm so lucky you decided I was the one you wanted to be with. And I'm very glad that we're all friends again; like a family, isn't it?'

Wufei muttered something into the smooth skin of Quatre's neck and the blond arched against him.

Gods. Wufei's breath caught at the sheer perfection of him. Such beauty; such love shining in his eyes. He'd spent all those lonely, miserable days alone on L4 and Wufei had kissed another man. He was a terrible, terrible person.

'There's something I have to tell you.'

'Yes?' Quatre, who had snuggled back against his shoulder, lifted his face enquiringly.

'I resigned from Preventers. Yesterday.'

'Oh, _good_,' Quatre said fiercely, and kissed him. 'That's fantastic. And about time.'

'It wasn't that bad.'

'It was.'

'OK, maybe it was, sometimes but it was mostly me trying to juggle too many things. A job, and university and the two of us, and yesterday Une tried telling me I'd have to work late today so I couldn't be there to meet you off the shuttle and that was that. She was furious.'

'Good,' Quatre purred. 'Evil woman.'

'She's not that bad,' Wufei protested, and then thought, well, maybe she was. 'Anyway. I thought maybe I could travel with you sometimes when you go on business trips. We could take an extra couple of days sometimes and do some touristy things. If you don't mind me being your kept man for a while?'

'Of _course_ I don't.' The blond, in fact, looked utterly enchanted at the prospect. 'I'd like it more than anything.' He traced Wufei's jaw with one finger. 'You're going to be my toy-boy.'

'I'm only a couple of weeks younger than you.'

'It's the principle, I think.' The finger drifted gently down, tracing little circles on Wufei's skin.

'You're supposed to be tired.'

'I am. Can't you tell?' He leaned up, licking Wufei's mouth open; hot and sloppy and eager.

'Yes. _Yes_.' Wufei hissed it as one of Quatre's hands slid across his chest, brushing a nipple. After a week of missing Quatre, of pushing Trowa away, that slight touch was incendiary. He arched into Quatre's palm, and then twisted them both around so he was lying on top.

'Oh!'

Quatre gazed up at him, eyes very blue and shining; all uncomplicated love and wanting and trust, and Wufei tried, for the tiniest fraction of a second, to imagine Trowa like that, minus the masks and defences and barriers, and then had felt a bolt of pure terror that Quatre would know what he was thinking about, but Quat was still smiling, gentle and serene, waiting for him.

Quatre laughed, soft; hands coursing over Wufei's back. 'Goodness. Are you going to ravish me?'

'Would you like that?' His own desire was almost shrivelled away by guilt. He'd had his lovely, loving boyfriend in his arms and he'd been thinking about Trowa Barton.

The little blond laughed. 'I don't think it's ravishment if you _ask_ first. Actually, I think the non-asking is the whole point. 'Fei, I'm not as …breakable as you seem to think sometimes. Truly.'

'I never want to hurt you.'

'I know. You never have. And I honestly wouldn't mind a little ravishment sometimes. If you wanted to? What you did, that Sunday morning before I left, I liked it.'

'So did I.' They'd never really talked about sex before; it was surprisingly easy. 'You know, if you ever wanted me to …do anything, you just have to ask.'

'What sort of thing?' Blue eyes gazed into his; clear and candid and gently enquiring.

'Anything. I don't know. Nothing.' No, he'd been utterly wrong. It _was_ painfully embarrassing, talking about these sorts of things. 'Forget it. It's just that everyone we know seems to think that I should be dragging you around by the hair and jumping on you.'

'Everyone?' Quat looked uncertain, as if he wasn't sure whether it was supposed to be a joke or not.

'Well. Duo and Trowa.'

The light in Quatre's eyes dimmed a little. 'You've been talking about us to them?'

'No. Not really. Duo gave me some unsolicited advice because he was worried about us. I did talk to Trowa about some things. I know I probably shouldn't, but I was missing you and really worried about us, and he ….'

'What did he say?' Quatre asked sharply. 'I can't _believe_ you asked my ex-boyfriend for advice on our sex life.'

'I didn't! I wouldn't have done that.' He hadn't needed to, in any case. Trowa had given it unasked. 'He just said we were over-thinking things and it wasn't the end of the world that we'd had a row. He said you'd been talking to him as well. I think he was sick of us talking to him instead of to each other. I didn't go around asking for his opinions, honestly.'

'I'm sorry, love,' Quatre offered. 'Please, I don't want to fight with you again.' His little sigh turned into a smile when Wufei nodded and then the smile became a kiss, all sparkles and sunshine, and then Quat squirmed underneath him.

'Please. Fei, _please_.'

'It's not exactly ravishing if you beg,' Wufei teased him, but his hands were already slipping buttons open, slowly, kissing the smooth pale skin underneath the silk. 'And you'll fall asleep on me and my ego will never recover.'

'I won't,' Quat protested, lifting his hips for Wufei to slide off his pyjama bottoms. 'I promise.'

Wufei loved him like this, sweetly pliant and affectionate, and … _utterly fuckable_, supplied a little voice that had recently taken up residence in his head and that sounded impossibly like Trowa. It was true, though. Wufei shook his head, trying to block out the whispered suggestion to _nail him through the mattress_; that wasn't how they were together.

Instead, he made it slow and sweet, charting Quatre's body with lips and tongue and fingers and cherishing every sigh and smile and shiver.

'See?' Quatre murmured drowsily, after. 'Didn't fall asleep.'

'Near thing, though,' Wufei whispered back, kissing him, and then gently unwinding himself to go into the bathroom. After he'd cleaned them both up, he pulled Quatre back into his arms, and fell asleep wrapped in the sheer rightness of it all, the two of them together.

The phone ringing wound its way into Wufei's dreams, a confused kaleidoscope of Quatre's gentle smile and Trowa, not smiling at all.

'Oh!' Quatre jerked upright beside him. 'I _didn't_ steal the apricots,' he said very distinctly and then opened his eyes. '_What_? Why is everything ringing?'

'My phone.' Wufei had scrambled out of bed and was searching for the damn thing.

'Make it stop,' Quatre pleaded, flopping back on the mattress and pulling a pillow over his head.

'I'm trying!' He usually put it on his bedside table before bed, but he'd been too distracted, undressing while he waited for Quat to come out of the bathroom. It had to be still in his back pocket, then, and there it was.

'_Trowa_!' Quatre catapulted back up. ''Fei, there's something wrong with him. I can feel it.' Suddenly he was off the bed, grabbing the still-ringing phone out of Wufei's hands.

'Hello? No, this is Quatre Winner. Who is this? Excuse me? Yes, fine, just a moment. We're coming.'

'Who was it?'

'Zechs Merquise,' Quatre said flatly, and then frowned, reaching for clothes. 'Or should we call him Peacecraft now?'

'Why is he calling my phone? And where are you going?'

'He's just pulling up outside. He's got Trowa with him.'

'_What_?' Wufei tugged on a pair of jeans, and raced Quatre downstairs.

Merquise, was leaning against the porch when he opened the front door, Trowa propped up at his side. Wufei had briefly seen him around the Preventers building a few times since his return from Mars but they'd never spoken. He was still unnaturally, unfairly tall, but the hair was shorter; cut to feather his jaw-line. He was still, as Duo had said, utterly stunning. If he'd so much as touched Trowa, he would kill him.

'What _happened_?' Quatre breathed, arriving one second later. 'What did you do to him?'

'Not a thing. He said he belonged here.' One pale eyebrow rose slightly; the tone was exquisitely cultured, utterly disinterested. The bored gaze took in the elegant hallway, and then Trowa, dressed in the ancient jeans and sweater he'd worn to help Heero move house. 'It hardly seems likely. If you don't want him, I can take him home with me.'

'No!' Quatre gasped. 'He does belong here. Doesn't he?'

Wufei nodded, stepping forward to haul Trowa through the front door. Once inside, he slid slowly, gracefully on to Quatre's favourite hand-woven rug.

'What's _wrong_ with him?' Quatre flew over and dropped to his knees beside the limp form, eyes blazing.

Zechs slouched one shoulder in a shrug and then gave Quatre, all tousled blond hair and slender body in pale blue silk, an appreciative, appraising glance that made Wufei want to punch him. 'We had a couple of vodka shots. It's hardly my fault if he can't hold his drink. You might want to move him off that rug, by the way. He's already been sick in the taxi.'

'I don't care about the stupid rug, you _detestable_ man! Wufei, can you please show him out? NOW!'

Showing Zechs out took only a second; he'd barely got inside in the first place. There were a few seconds of awkwardness, where he tried to be halfway polite, to thank him for taking Trowa home; after all the man was a senior officer. Then Wufei remembered he didn't work at Preventers any more, and how Zechs had dared to look at Quatre, and slammed the door in his face.

Quatre was bent over Trowa, stroking his hair back from his face. 'I don't understand,' he said slowly. 'Why would he want to go out and get drunk with _him_, of all people?'

'I'm not sure,' Wufei said, sure it was a lie, imagining Trowa, alone and heartsick and lonely, in a bar; meeting Zechs, trying to drown his sorrows….

Actually, no. That didn't make a lick of sense. Trowa wasn't like that.

'He was supposed to be with Duo and Heero. I'll call them.' He already had his phone out, speed-dialling. 'Duo?'

'Hey. Wufei? What's up? Heero, stop that, will you?'

'It's Trowa. Zechs Merquise just left him on our doorstep, blind drunk. You don't know anything about that?'

'Oh, shit! Fuck! It's kind of my fault. I totally forgot I had a date with him –Heero! You know damn well I didn't go! – and he turned up, and it was sort of awkward and then Tro said he'd go and have a drink with him and – _will_ you stop doing that for one second! I know I made you wait for five years but that doesn't mean we have to make up for it in one go! – I don't get it though. I've never seen Tro pissed.'

'Well, he's pretty much unconscious now,' Wufei said. 'Apparently they were drinking vodka.'

'That Sanque vodka that's pretty much pure alcohol,' Duo guessed. 'OK, no wonder he's passed out. That stuff's lethal.'

'What should we do? Try to make him sick?'

'Ew. See if you can pour some water into him so he won't get dehydrated. Really, he just needs to sleep it off.'

'OK. You don't think we should call a doctor, do you?' Wufei asked, relaying the question from Quatre.

Duo chuckled. 'You and Quat really need to get out more, you know that? He's a bit pissed; he'll recover. Just make sure he has a bucket or something handy for when he does wake up and keep an eye on him so he doesn't throw up and choke to death. Listen, I've got to go before Heero spontaneously combusts. Call me in the morning, OK? And say welcome home to Quat for me.'

'What did he say?' Quatre demanded, glancing up. 'Do we need to take him to hospital?'

'He said we should let him sleep it off, and that we need to watch him in case he vomits.'

'Right.' Quatre looked slightly green at that. 'I can stay here with him. I don't mind.'

'Don't be silly. We can take him upstairs and he can sleep on the chaise-longue in our room.'

'Oh, that's a good idea,' the blond agreed. 'Poor Trowa. I can't believe Merquise did this to him! _Hateful_ man. How _dare_ he do this? And then he had the gall to look at you like that! I should have punched him! I'm so glad Duo never went out with him.'

Wufei grinned suddenly. 'That was all your idea. And if Duo _had_ gone out with him, then we wouldn't be in this mess. Come on, let's get him upstairs.'

That was something of an ordeal in itself, with Quatre alternately fussing over Trowa, and fuming over Zechs, and Trowa a dead weight between the two of them. Trowa half-woke a couple of times, mumbling something incoherent, and it was a relief to get him installed on the chaise.

'He doesn't really fit,' Quatre said doubtfully, looking at Trowa's long legs dangling over the edge.

'He'll be fine. Can you get him some water? Duo said we should make him drink something.'

'Oh, yes!' Quatre paused for a minute. 'We should undress him, don't you think?'

'Really?' Wufei gave him a direct look, and Quatre blushed.

'I didn't mean…he won't be very comfortable in jeans, will he? And I think he's already been sick on his shirt.'

'I don't think he's really in any state to notice,' Wufei said dryly. 'OK, if you that's what you want.'

Quatre ran into the bathroom, and Wufei gritted his teeth. It was ridiculous. He'd seen Trowa nearly-naked before. They'd slept together in that tent. It was nothing to make a fuss about.

He tugged off Trowa's torn jeans, relieved that he was wearing surprisingly respectable boxer shorts underneath, and then the sweater. Any shred of desire immediately died as he shifted Trowa carefully on to his side. He'd never thought of it before, but Trowa, who was so unself-conscious about everything else, had always managed to keep his back covered. He'd never seen the scars before.

'I know,' Quatre said quietly, sitting down beside him, and taking his hand. 'It's awful.'

'What happened?'

'He doesn't like talking about it.' Quatre squeezed his eyes shut, and his free hand reached out to Trowa. Even without looking, he traced the scars, one finger whispering caresses over the ruined skin. Of course. He must have done it countless times. Wufei had to close his own eyes; it was too much, all of it.

'Fei.' Quatre took his hand. 'Don't.'

'Don't what?'

'Don't look like that.'

'I don't know how I look.'

'Lost.'

It was how Quat looked too, when Wufei opened his eyes, and he didn't think he could really cope with that, just then. 'I'm just tired. And I wasn't really expecting to have to baby-sit Trowa tonight. We should try to make him drink something and go back to bed.'

Quatre sat back on his heels, folding both hands carefully in his lap. 'But…No. You're right. I'll try to hold his head up.'

Half a glass of water later, Trowa was starting to wake up, but fell asleep again when they lowered him down on to the cushions.

'He looks so sweet,' Quatre murmured, carefully tucking a blanket around him.

Wufei snorted. 'I bet no one's ever said that about him before.'

'Well, he can be. Aren't you?' He bent to give Trowa a kiss on the forehead and at that point he woke up.

'Quat? What the fuck?'

Quatre laughed. 'How do you feel? We've got a basin if you want to be sick.'

Trowa groaned eloquently. 'Quatre. That is the worst come-on line in the history of the damn universe. Ah, why am I in your bedroom?'

'You don't remember?' Wufei asked.

'You're here as well!' Trowa's eyes widened. 'Shit. My head feels like Libra's exploding inside it. Tell me, we didn't have an orgy and I can't remember any of it!'

'Certainly not,' Quatre said primly, carefully holding the basin underneath his chin. 'You went out drinking with Zechs Merquise, for some unfathomable reason, and we took you back here.'

'Zechs, yeah.' Trowa's eyes drifted closed again. 'I remember snogging him now. Can't remember why exactly. You two are the ones I want to be with.'


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me in any shape or form.

Note: many thanks to the amazing Kaeru Shisho for editing and to everyone who's been reviewing. No thanks whatsoever to Standingontherooftops for corrupting me.

**Chapter 11/13: **

'He didn't mean it,' Wufei said at once. 'Quatre. He doesn't know what he's saying.'

As soon as the words were out, he knew it had been the wrong thing to do. He should have pretended he hadn't heard Trowa's comment, laughed it off as drunken babbling, ignored it entirely.

'He did.' Quatre sat on the edge of their bed, one hand over his heart. He looked like he wanted to cry. 'He meant it.'

It _hadn't_ been just drunken babbling then; not when Quat was looking like that. Not when he was sensing Trowa's pain so very clearly. And he was still staring at him.

Oh, Gods.

'He's drunk,' Wufei said quietly, a desperate last-ditch attempt to hold back the tide. Of course Trowa was still in love with Quatre. He'd known it, really, all along. Just as he'd known how Quatre, however hard he tried to hide it, still felt about Trowa.

And now Trowa had admitted it.

This was it, then. He wouldn't make Quat choose between them. That would be far too cruel. He would do the honourable, decent thing, and bow out gracefully. Those two had always been meant to be together; yet another thing he'd known from the beginning.

He'd never, really, been meant to have Quatre. They'd been meant to sort themselves out; to get back together, to find one another again, and they would have if it hadn't been for Chang Wufei blundering in and complicating everything.

It was all his own fault, really.

Quatre nodded, finally turning to look at him. 'He's…better at hiding it when he's sober. It _hurts_, 'Fei.'

'Come here, love.' Wufei opened his arms and Quatre half fell into them, pressing close. Wufei just held him, stroking his hair, trying to imagine how Trowa had to feel, the pain of having lost Quat for so many years. Even worse, having lost Quat through something that had been his own fault.

'It's all right,' Wufei muttered. 'I know he loves you. It's all right. You don't have to worry about anything.'

Quat raised wondering blue eyes to his. 'What do you mean?'

'It's all right,' Wufei said again, although the words physically hurt. Of course it wasn't all right. It was good that Quat had never been able to read him. 'I'll move out, make it easy for you. It's not like I haven't always known.'

'You are planning….to give me away?'

'To give you back,' Wufei said shortly. He slid one hand under Quat's jaw, tilting his face back slightly. 'Listen, my darling. I love you. More than anything. But you two belong together. I've always known that.'

Quatre's chin flung up, challenge in his blue eyes. 'Are you deliberately trying to get rid of me?'

'Of _course_ not.' Wufei kissed his mouth, very softly, wondering if it would be for the last time. Trowa certainly wouldn't want anyone else kissing him. 'But you heard what he said.' He slid one hand over Quatre's heart. 'You know how he feels. I am trying desperately to be noble and selfless about all of this.'

Quatre gave an inelegant little sound, midway between a snort and a sob. 'You're being a complete idiot, actually. I don't want to be _given away_, thank you very much. You haven't even asked me what I want. Do you realise that?'

'What,' Wufei asked hoarsely, 'do you want, Quat?'

'Well, you. _Obviously_. I can't believe you even have to ask.'

'But you still love him.' He closed his eyes, briefly, seeing a sudden vivid image of Quatre and Trowa outside that nightclub the week before; the way they'd looked at each other.

Quatre didn't say anything at all to that. Of course not. They'd always tried not to lie to each other.

Wufei sighed, taking Quat in his arms again, pressing the blond head against his shoulder so he wouldn't have to look into his eyes and see the pain in his eyes, etched into his beautiful face. He wouldn't make him choose. That would be too cruel. It was nobody's fault that Trowa had met him first and that Quatre had given him his heart.

'Please,' Quatre asked finally, voice muffled against Wufei's skin, 'can we talk about this?'

'No!' He hadn't meant to snap. 'Actually, we can't. What's the point?'

There was none. Quatre would cry, and try to find some sort of solution to benefit everyone, and that just didn't exist, and it would be agonising, watching him try to tear himself in two and please both of them.

'It's late, Quat,' he said a little more quietly. 'We're both exhausted. This isn't the best time. I just want to go to sleep.'

With Quatre, in their bed, for what would presumably be the last time. That was all he wanted.

'No.' Quatre's grip on his arm suddenly wasn't gentle at all. 'It's not all right. We can't just go to sleep and pretend this never happened.'

'Maybe I can,' Wufei flung at him. 'Maybe I _can_ pretend this one last time, because it's all I'm going to get.'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'Even you aren't that damn clueless! What's there to understand? He said he wanted to be with you.'

'_Us_.'

'Us, you, whatever. I know which of us he meant.'

'Oh.' Quatre's confused expression suddenly cleared. 'No! It's not like that. 'Fei, I love you. Why can't you believe that? I _love_ you, and I have no intention of ever leaving you.'

'You still love him,' Wufei said again.

'Yes.' Quatre met his gaze, this time. 'I do. I love both of you, actually. But I'm in your arms, in our bed. Doesn't that tell you anything at all?'

Wufei felt an absurd little lift of hope, felt something lighten inside him. 'Possession is nine tenths of the law?'

'Finders keepers,' Quatre agreed, and smiled. 'You're the one who found me, remember?'

'I never really thought I'd get to keep you for always,' Wufei confessed.

'_Idiot_,' Quatre said lovingly, and kissed him. 'Of course you get to keep me. Agreed? Now we've got that sorted out, don't you think we should talk about what Trowa said?'

'Not really,' Wufei muttered, feeling a sudden little prickle of resentment. He'd had those few short moments of utter bliss, realising Quatre wasn't planning to leave and now it was all back to Trowa again.

'But I think we need to talk about…'

'No!' Before he'd quite realised what he was doing, Wufei clamped one hand over his mouth. Bloody Trowa. 'We don't.' They did, of course. They would have to, eventually. He'd have to tell Quat what had happened between them. But not quite yet; not in this shining moment when he was starting to accept that Quatre was really his. He lifted his hand, and when Quatre opened his mouth to speak, to start talking about Trowa, most probably, he kissed him. There was nothing gentle about; none of the care he usually took. This was plunder, possession and if Quat didn't like it, too bloody bad.

And too _bloody_ bad what Barton wanted as well. Wufei had spent the last few years in a haze of delight and wonder and bewilderment that Quatre had chosen to be with him, never quite daring to believe that it was real. Enough. He'd damn well had enough; he and Quatre belonged to each other, and _that_ was real, and Trowa Barton wasn't getting him.

Trowa'd been right about one thing though, he thought dimly. Quatre wasn't anywhere near fragile, digging his fingers hard into Wufei's arms, hard enough to bruise, as he tried to pull free. Wufei just pressed him down to the mattress. Oh, he'd had fantasies of treating Trowa like this, predatory, but never his sweet adorable Quatre.

His sweet adorable Quatre was spitting mad when Wufei finally let him up for air, those beautiful lips bruised and swollen and scarlet.

'Wufei, _stop_ it. If we can't have a rational, adult discussion about this, then I…'

In answer, Wufei kissed him again, sweetly enough that Quat began to relax in his arms, and then pressed kisses along his jawline, sucking at the hollow of his throat hard enough to leave a bruise; a badge of possession.

'You wanted to talk about what Trowa said, right? Fine! I'll tell you what he told me a few days ago. He said that I should fuck you into the damn mattress whenever you were being stubborn and that you'd love every minute of it. I'm starting to think that maybe he was right.'

'Don't you dare!'

'Why? What exactly are you going to do about it?'

'I'm sure Trowa can't be that deeply asleep,' Quatre hissed. 'Do you really want him to watch us together?'

Wufei's breath caught at that; he hoped Quat hadn't noticed. But the thought of Trowa, watching them, was…Wrong, he decided quickly. Very wrong. Not in the least exciting. Certainly not a turn on.

Trowa's eyes would change to that dark, clouded green, the way Wufei had seen them a couple of times. And of course, he wouldn't just want to watch. Or maybe he would; maybe he'd want to watch, and issue commands.

'Trowa is comatose,' he said crisply. 'But if he does wake up, I don't think he'll object.' That was probably the understatement of the century. He'd probably comment on their technique.

Join in.

The thought sent a current of pure desire rushing through him; the sudden flash of Quatre sprawled beneath the two of them.

'I am _not_ making love to you while you're like this,' Quatre said obstinately, glaring up at him. 'It won't solve anything. You were quite right before; we're both too tired to discuss this sensibly right now. And I have to be up early in the morning. I have a meeting at eight. We can talk when I get home tomorrow night, when you're not in this ridiculous mood.'

That sent all thoughts of Trowa racing out of Wufei's head, replaced by a whole other set of problems. 'Oh, no! There's no damn way you're going to be in the office tomorrow. I bet you haven't slept properly for the last week and you need to take some time off before you kill yourself.'

That won him an especially vicious glare. For someone who was generally so sweet-tempered, Quatre Winner did not particularly like being ordered around. 'I most certainly am going into WEI!'

'No.' Wufei couldn't help a little grin at the look on his face, and then of something that Trowa had said. 'I'll lock you in and tie you up if I have to, but there's no way you're leaving this room.'

Quatre's breath caught; fury and challenge and just a tinge, Wufei thought, of excitement. Interesting.

'I rather think that's my decision, not yours,' he said coolly. 'I don't appreciate being spoken to like that. I have a business to run and I have appointments all day. I've already asked Rashid to collect me at seven.'

'And?'

'And he'll be expecting me. He'll want to know where I am, if I'm not downstairs waiting for him.'

Wufei shrugged. 'I'll tell him you're tired, and you've changed your mind about going to work. He'll believe me.'

'Don't be absurd, please,' Quatre said dismissively. 'I have plans made for tomorrow and I fully intend to carry them out. And now I intend to go to sleep. We can talk about this tomorrow when I come home, but I _am_ going to WEI in the morning.'

Wufei gave him a wolfish little smile. 'Not if you're tied to the bed, you aren't.'

'You wouldn't!'

'Try me,' Wufei said calmly. 'I'll gag you if necessary as well. And in the unlikely event that you manage to shout, and he does come up, he'll probably help me tie an extra few knots. He's been just as worried about you lately as we all have.'

'I know.' Quatre, brilliant strategist that he was, changed tactics abruptly; gazed appealingly up at him, blue eyes misty under his ludicrously long lashes. 'I'm so sorry. I promise, I'll be better in future. We'll work it out. I just need to be in the office for an hour tomorrow; that's all. I have to; I've been away for almost a week; there must be hundreds of things I need to sort out.'

'We are going to sort something out, yes,' Wufei agreed. 'We're going to sit down tomorrow and look at your schedule, and make some changes so you're not actually working 24\7.'

The shining blond head nodded eagerly. 'Yes. Of course. That's a wonderful idea. And we'll do it together. But first I really do need to go and…'

'No!' Wufei snapped. 'Haven't you listened to a single word I've said? You're not going anywhere near WEI for the next few days. For God's sake, you personally hired most of the management at your company. Why did you choose them if you can't trust them?'

'I do trust them! But I'm the one in charge. My father always approved every decision; he believed he needed to oversee everything. He said some things couldn't be delegated.'

'Well, maybe that worked for him, but WEI's a global corporation now. The people you hired can do their jobs perfectly well without you looking over their shoulders for every little thing, and I'm sure they'd be much happier to feel you trusted them. You physically can't do it all by yourself, _and_ do all your charity work _and_ have some sort of a life. You can't, Quat. It isn't fair to either of us.'

'But Father…'

'You want to be like him?' Wufei demanded. 'You've told me often enough what it was like growing up in your family. You never saw him. Is that what you want; a successful company but nothing else? Do you _want_ to drive away everyone who's close to you because your work is more important than your friends? Than me?'

'No. No!'

His blue eyes were drenched with tears now; once Wufei would have been hating himself for making Quatre cry, taking him in his arms and promising anything to make him stop.

Not anymore.

'Right. So we are going to take a long look at your schedule, and make sure you actually get to leave the office sometimes. Yes?'

Quatre nodded obediently. 'Yes. But, 'Fei, it's never going to be a 9-5 job. I'm always going to have to travel, and there are time differences so sometimes I'll have to work at night or in the early mornings.'

'Fuck the time differences!' Wufei snapped and Quat actually flinched. Good. 'You're the CEO. It's about time people started accommodating you for a change, instead of you bending over backwards to suit them. I get that you have to travel sometimes; that there'll be the occasional all-nighter, or breakfast meeting. But they should be exceptions, Quat. Not every damn week. You are going to start giving people some responsibility, and taking a step back. Understood? That's not a question; it's an order.'

'No!' Quatre shook his head firmly. 'I don't know what's got into you but you don't get to order me around like that. Yes, I'll try to spend more time with you but not if you're going to treat me like a…'

'Quatre. Shut up.' Kissing him had been a most effective, and enjoyable, way to silence him before so Wufei did it again, tugging Quat into his arms, and tweaking the first button of his pyjama jacket and slid one hand inside, fingers reaching for a nipple, 'For once in your life, you'll damn well do as you're told.'

'Don't touch me!'

'No?' Wufei pinched gently, and felt the little piece of flesh swell at his touch. 'What are you going to do about it?'

The resultant struggle was utterly, totally enjoyable. Quatre was strong enough, but he'd never had any real training in hand-to-hand combat; Wufei could have subdued him easily in the first few seconds, but it was just too much fun having Quatre squirming and writhing underneath him until he was limp and panting and crimson with effort and fury.

So beautiful when he was angry, Wufei thought lovingly. Trowa Barton was _not_ getting him. End of story. Quatre belonged to him; Trowa had had his chance and screwed it up royally.

Wufei reached out to touch one flushed cheek, and Quatre exploded, fighting in earnest this time. Wufei let him, dodging when necessary, until Quat almost landed a knee somewhere that would probably have caused serious damage.

'That's enough!' Wufei pinned Quat's arms down, and sat across him. 'Quatre, stop it. You're going to hurt one of us, and I'm not going to let that happen. Understand? I told you, I'll tie you up if I have to. I mean it.'

'You wouldn't!'

'Yes, I would,' Wufei said grimly. 'And don't even think about trying to call Trowa, because he'd help me.' And enjoy every second of it, no doubt. 'Now. I was in the middle of something.'

'You were _not_!' Quatre's glare intensified.

'Wasn't I? Really?' Not releasing Quat's hands, he bent down and kissed those tightly pressed lips, licking his mouth open and making the kiss wet and sloppy and bruisingly hard until Quatre moaned, and the tension started to leach out of his body.

'Oh, that's much better,' Wufei approved, lifting his head slightly.

Quat gave a little whimper of pure loss and need and tilted his face.

'Good boy. No more objections then?'

'Trowa.'

Damn, he'd utterly forgotten. 'He's unconscious, pretty much. He won't care.'

'But Duo said we had to watch him.'

'If he starts choking to death on his own vomit, I think we'll hear him. Any more arguments?'

'I don't exactly have a choice, do I?' The blond pouted up at him, the effect somewhat spoilt by the fact that his eyes were huge and dark with desire.

'Of course you do.' Wufei's lips drifted across the beautiful face, lightly as the first breath of Spring, dabbing the lightest, feathery kisses, then settled about his lobe and suckled gently. Quat's head fell further back, offering his slim white throat.

_His_, Wufei thought, nibbling tiny kisses along Quatre's jaw, then following the curve of his throat. All his. Always, and he was going to taste every delectable inch before finally fucking him and if Quatre objected then it was just too bad.

Quatre didn't seem to have a problem with any of it though, sighing and sweetly pliant as Wufei moved up and down his body, kissing hard enough to mark the pale skin on neck and throat, and then pressing lips to every knob of Quat's spine, licking a slow, languid trail down his back to the curves of his buttocks.

So beautiful. Utterly perfect, and moaning hungrily when Wufei flipped him back over and settled between his legs. There'd been enough foreplay, Wufei decided, fumbling under the pillow for lube and coating himself, before sliding one slippery finger into Quat.

'You're mine,' he gasped fiercely, entering the blond with one sharp, fast move. 'Mine.' He repeated it with every thrust, branding the words into both of them, branding his body into his lover.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N 1: Apologies for the delay in posting. Travelling between three continents in as many weeks doesn't leave a lot of free time. Many thanks to KS for editing, as always, and for certain other distractions of the 1x2 variety, without which this would have been posted considerably earlier!

**Chapter 12/13:**

It was bright when he woke up, memories slowly rising through the haze of sleep. Quatre had come home, and Trowa, and oh God, _Quatre_.

And Trowa.

Trowa was asleep across the room, having said…what he'd said.

Quatre was sitting up against the headboard, leafing through a book on his lap, and wearing an expression that didn't seem to know whether it wanted to be gently amused or vaguely enquiring or quite appallingly smug. Smugness seemed to be winning. There were marks blooming on his fair skin; places where Wufei had kissed or sucked or clutched the night before. He didn't seem to mind.

He hadn't seemed to mind any of it the night before either; he'd met and matched Wufei's passion during that first glorious, wild storm of love-making, and then lain in his arms and cried a little.

The second time had been, oh, so different. Quat had been the one to instigate that; the one to control it. After, they'd just held each other and talked drowsily, Wufei feeling impossibly cherished and adored and _wanted_ and just a little sore because he wasn't really used to being the one underneath, to the sweet, slick glide of Quatre's body moving into his.

'Well.' Quat said brightly. 'Am I allowed to say anything this morning without you jumping down my throat?'

'Not yet.' Wufei lay back on his pillow, not quite ready to face the day. Not remotely ready. They were all right. That was the important thing.

After the dramas of the night, everything was extraordinarily peaceful. Trowa was a blanket-covered mound across the room, still asleep, and that somehow felt right too; Trowa in their room.

Everything, bizarrely, seemed to be fine. He couldn't remember the last time he'd just had time to lie in bed like this, with Quat, with neither of them fretting about appointments or assignments.

'I do hope you've noticed,' Quatre informed him, looking ridiculously pleased with himself, 'that I haven't dared to leave this room, as per your orders last night.'

'Good. About time you started doing what you were told.'

'I didn't exactly have a lot of choice,' Quat made a face at him. 'I don't think I'll be capable of walking anywhere for a week.'

Wufei made a face at him. 'You can't talk.'

Quatre's laughter pealed across the room, a faint sweet, blush stealing across his cheeks. 'You didn't seem to mind too much.'

'I don't think I did, no,' Wufei said, a little cautiously. He and Quatre were fine. They still had to work out how - where – whether - Trowa fit into their equation.

'So have you decided to keep me?'

'Probably. Assuming you behave yourself.'

Quatre laughed softly. 'And if I don't?'

'I'm sure I'll think of something. Actually, I'm definitely going to keep you. You need someone to look after you.'

'I have someone.' Quatre slanted him a shimmering little smile, and slid down his pile of pillows. 'Haven't I?'

'Always,' Wufei said softly, making it a vow because sometimes Quat was the one who needed reassurance.

'Always,' Quatre repeated solemnly, and then held up the little book Trowa had given him; the book of poems.

'Where on earth did you find this? It's beautiful.'

'Trowa gave it to me. I shouldn't even have it, really. It should be in a museum, or a library.'

'You're the perfect person to have it,' Quatre said firmly. 'Anyway, it was a present; you can't just give it away. He obviously went to a lot of effort to find it for you. And he must have spent a fortune on it.'

'Actually, no. He just happened to find it in a little antique shop the last time he was on L1.' As he spoke, he realised quite how ridiculous it was. Trowa wasn't the sort who browsed around antique shops. And any dealer with even a thimbleful of knowledge would have known at once what a treasure he had.

He would have worked it out, if he'd ever let himself think about it.

'He wanted you to have it,' Quatre said, watching him carefully.

Wufei took a deep breath, then nodded and reached over to touch the little book's worn cover. Quatre took his hand.

'Can you understand any of it?' Languages had never been Quat's thing, but he'd had a tutor for Mandarin, in recognition of the historical ties between their colonies.

'Some of it. Too many archaic characters. Do you think you could translate them into English?'

'Of course.' He'd already started working on one, but it would suit Trowa better; about two lonely warriors finding companionship on the battlefield. 'I'm such an idiot. I actually swallowed his stupid story about how he'd found it. I don't know if I even told him properly how grateful I am.'

'I'm sure he knows.'

'I kissed him,' Wufei said suddenly. He'd always meant to tell Quatre; he hadn't meant it to be quite so abrupt. 'While you were away.'

'Oh. To thank him for the book?'

'Not really. He was _there_, and he was annoying me and I just did it.'

There. He'd said it. Quat didn't explode, didn't cry, didn't even let go his hand. 'How was it?'

'Quat!'

''Fei! I don't know what you're sounding so shocked about. I'm not the one who kissed him, am I?'

'I'm sorry. Nothing else happened. Not really. Just… I let him hold me. I was so lonely and I was missing you, and I didn't know what was going to happen with us, and he was just…there. I'm sorry.'

'Oh, my love.' He suddenly had Quatre wrapped around him, little kisses scattering all over his face, light as falling flower petals.

'You're not angry with me?'

'I am exceedingly furious with myself, for going off and leaving you like that. I'm so sorry. I should never have left. I thought maybe we both needed some space, but I was wrong, wasn't I?' he asked dolefully. 'And, well, all those things you said to me about working too hard were perfectly right, but I didn't want to admit that, so I ran away instead.'

Wufei hugged him. 'It worked out all right. Anyway, you had to go. I know that. Your company…'

'Screw my company!' Quatre snapped and then looked so utterly shocked at himself that Wufei started to laugh.

'I didn't even think you knew that word.'

'Trowa's obviously corrupted me. Both of us, I think. So no, I'm not remotely angry with you.' He kissed Wufei again, just to prove it. 'Besides,' he produced one of his glimmeringly mischievous smiles, 'it wasn't exactly the first time for you two, was it?'

It took Wufei a moment to work through that. Then – 'Trowa said he never told you about that.'

Quatre sniffed. 'He didn't need to! I'm not quite that much of an idiot, thank you.'

'You never said anything.'

'Neither did you.' He said it a little defensively, and then flushed. 'I was….jealous, a little.'

'Of me?'

'Of you,' Quatre confirmed. 'Is it so very difficult to believe?'

'Yes, actually.' It made him think differently about a few things. Perhaps it wasn't all that difficult after all. 'You don't mind?'

The blond gave him a long, level look. 'Do I mind that you kissed someone years ago, before we'd ever even met? Not particularly.' That roguish little smile peeped out again. 'I did rather well out of it, actually. You certainly knew what you were doing, the first time you kissed me.'

'_Quatre_!'

'Yes, my love?'

Gods, he was utterly enchanting like this, those beautiful blue eyes sparkling. 'Stop being such a brat. Maybe I'll have to rethink keeping you. I could probably get a decent enough price for you on eBay.'

'But _I'm_ not the one running around kissing other people,' Quat protested, all injured innocence. 'Honestly, between Trowa and Zechs and you and Trowa! It's just as well I didn't stay away for much longer. I think I need to keep a closer eye on the pair of you.'

There it was; Trowa again. Wufei slumped back on to his pillow and Quatre followed him down. Hard to be angry or resentful when he had Quat curled up on him, that soft blond hair tickling his chin.

'I love you,' Quatre breathed softly, and then spelled the words across his chest with one fingertip, murmuring them between kisses. 'You do know that, don't you?'

'Yes.'

He didn't say anything else; didn't say that Quat loved Trowa too, had admitted it. It didn't really hurt any more, to acknowledge something he'd always known. And there was something else there; he'd always thought Quatre and Trowa had that special connection but really it had been between the three of them, from the very beginning.

For a dizzy, dazzling moment, he imagined what it might be like; the three of them together.

Quatre pouted prettily at him. 'You'd better not be considering any more ridiculous notions about giving me away.'

'Absolutely not.'

'Well, good.'

Emboldened by the warmth of Quat's smile, Wufei took a deep breath and finally said it. 'So now we just have to sort out what we do about Trowa, don't we? When he wakes up.'

'He's awake, actually,' Trowa announced, voice muffled by blankets. 'Do you two never shut up? If I have to hear one more argument about which of you loves the other more, I swear, I'll throw up again.'

'Trowa!' Quatre was out of bed in a flash, flying across the room. Naked, naturally. Wufei shook his head, started to reach for a robe to throw him, and then didn't bother. Trowa had seen it all before.

'Are you all right?' Quatre was bending over him when Wufei crossed the room, dressing gown on and firmly tied at the waist. He was stroking Trowa's forehead gently, offering drinks, aspirin, doctors' visits.

'Just a wicked headache,' Trowa murmured, obviously basking in all the attention, and shooting a tiny smirk in Wufei's direction.

'Oh, you poor thing,' Quatre cooed. 'What can I get you to help? Does it hurt terribly?'

Wufei snorted; in his opinion, a self-inflicted hangover in no way deserved such sympathy.

'Yeah,' Trowa moaned. 'Kiss it better for me?'

Quatre, realising what he was about to do, jerked away, but Trowa had caught his wrist, pulling him down.

'Stop it, Tro.'

'Quat. Shh. Come here.' He had one hand on Quat's jawline, tilting his face. Quatre tried to pull free and then abruptly gave in, leaned into Trowa's touch, let him turn his face, opened his mouth for Trowa's kiss.

Wufei had expected to feel anger or jealousy; even desire of a sort, watching the two of them together. There was nothing like that. He'd seen them like this before, walking into a hangar when they weren't expecting it, standing at the foot of Sandrock.

He'd watched porn growing up. The straight sex vids that all the boys of his age watched, wanting it to mean something; to be affected the way other, _normal_ boys were, and a few which weren't straight at all, which he'd surreptitiously ordered on-line, using false names and passwords and every imaginable safeguard to keep people from finding out.

Then, in the middle of a war, he'd seen Trowa kiss Quatre, and the universe had suddenly clicked into place, in a way it never had, furtively watching those seedy, sordid films. Those two belonged together; they still did, and he'd been a fool ever to think otherwise.

'There.' Trowa let him go and he stumbled backwards into Wufei's arms. 'I thought that might even things up a little bit, 'Fei, before you got bogged down in guilt for kissing me.'

Wufei shook his head, oddly uncaring. The universe was still spinning, albeit a little more dizzily than usual. He was the one holding Quatre, and couldn't really resent that Trowa was still holding one of his hands. It was oddly more painful that Trowa had let Zechs kiss him the night before. 'Oh, for that to happen, Quat and I would need to kiss Merquise, don't you think.'

'No fucking way are you going near him!' Trowa exploded.

'It's nothing to do with you whom I kiss, actually.'

'Oh, isn't it?' Trowa's expression darkened. 'We'll see about that.'

'You don't have any right to order me around,' Wufei objected, embarking on the most redundant, ridiculous argument of his life. It wasn't that he had the faintest desire to kiss Zechs, but that didn't mean that Trowa Barton could go around arbitrarily kissing people and then telling their boyfriends what to do.

'_No one _is kissing Merquise,' Quat said hotly. 'Gah! You two, you're so…' Lost for words, he suddenly twisted back against Wufei, burrowing into his arms.

'So what, baby?' Trowa asked.

'You're idiots!'

'Well.' Trowa, for once, sounded at a loss. 'Right. Glad that's cleared up.'

'Ooh!' His face emerged, flushed and cross, from the crook of Wufei's shoulder. 'Honestly! You say poor Duo's a fool for not noticing Heero. Well, neither of you can talk! You're _worse_!'

'Snarky little thing, isn't he?' Trowa observed, meeting Wufei's eyes over the tousled blond head between them. 'He gets like this when he either needs a sugar fix, or a good shag. Since you took care of the latter, I'm guessing he needs breakfast.'

Wufei nodded. 'Definitely. God knows when he last ate. He's never been much good at taking care of himself.'

'Don't talk about me like I'm not here!' Quatre snapped.

'We can see you're here.' Trowa commented, eyes drifting lazily over Quat's body. 'Hard to miss you when you're running around with no clothes on.'

'Oh!' Quatre gasped, flushing furiously and grabbing Trowa's blanket around him. Holding it carefully, toga-style, and trying not to trip over the extra fabric, he made his way across the room and dived back into bed, throwing himself under the duvet, before his head popped back out again.

'Well?' he demanded imperiously. 'What are you two waiting for? You promised me breakfast a minute ago.'

'Breakfast,' Wufei repeated dazedly. 'Of course. What would you like?'

'Surprise me.' Quatre made a little flapping movement with one hand. 'Go on. I'm starving.'

Somehow they found themselves on the other side of the door.

'Right.' Trowa propped himself against the wall. 'That went all right. Didn't it?'

'I _think_ so,' Wufei said. It was odd, Trowa being the hesitant one, and then possibly not. He was the one, not Wufei, who was on the outside of the relationship. 'We should probably go and get him something to eat.'

Trowa nodded, and then looked very slightly self-conscious, not a look Wufei was used to seeing on him. 'I should probably go and get some clothes on first.'

'It's OK,' Wufei said softly, suddenly realising just why Trowa, wearing nothing but fitted black briefs, was keeping his back to the wall, and offered him one hand. It made him feel a sudden rush of tenderness for the other man, wanting to reassure him that a few physical scars didn't matter. That maybe he could start to forget the emotional ones, one day. 'Come on. He'll be utterly insufferable if we keep him waiting.'

Trowa, in return, offered a faint smile, taking his hand. 'Even more insufferable, you mean. Still, there are two of us, and you seem to be getting better at handling him, if last night was anything to go by.'

Wufei stopped short. 'We thought you were asleep!'

'I know. Don't worry, 'Fei. You did great. I did tell you that he likes being ordered around sometimes.'

'He seems to have forgotten it this morning.'

'Yeah. Time and a place, you know? Let him think he's in control for a bit. It'll make him happy.' Trowa looked at him as they walked into the kitchen. 'You know, you should probably ring someone at WEI before they start sending out search parties for him.'

Wufei looked at his watch; not yet seven o'clock. Too early for search parties. He went into the library and called Quat's PA and a couple of department heads, none of whom were in work yet, and left messages that Quatre was taking an unscheduled holiday for the next week, and was only to be contacted in the direst of dire emergencies.

Rashid _was_ in, and more than happy with the news. Wufei had just dialled off when Duo called.

'Hey! Not too early, is it? I know you guys get up at dawn or whatever.'

'No, it's fine.' It was. Quatre was tucked up in bed, and he could hear Trowa moving around in the kitchen. All fine. 'Is everything all right?'

'Yeah. Heero had to go into work – some new development on his case – and then he had to go and see his old landlord about getting his deposit back.' He laughed. 'Not sure if that's going to happen, but he claims there was nothing in the rental agreement saying he couldn't have wild animals in the house, or put chemicals in the hot water tank. Or about poltergeists. Still, it means I actually get some time to myself. Just as well, really; he has scary levels of stamina and I needed a bit of a rest.'

'You could have just told him.'

Duo snorted at him. 'Yeah, _right_. Like I was even remotely interested in getting him to stop what he was doing. I'm not that much of a masochist. Still, it's kind of nice getting to chill for a couple of hours. I just wanted to check on Tro. And to say sorry for last night. I can't believe I forgot about Zechsy taking me out. Man, talk about awkward! Him and Heero were just glaring at each other, and you could tell they were desperate for swords or Gundams or _something_ to have another bloody duel.'

Wufei grimaced. 'I can imagine.'

'Tro was brilliant; leapt straight into the breach, before they could start squaring off using Heero's garden tools, and whisked Zechs off somewhere. Is he OK?'

'He says his head aches but he's fine otherwise,' Wufei said, making a mental note to give him aspirin. 'We made him drink a glass of water last night, like you said, and he slept in our room so we could keep an eye on him.'

Duo, miraculously, was silent for a few seconds. 'Ah. This might be a bit out of line, but what the freaking hell is happening with you three?'

'I have no idea what you mean,' Wufei said stiffly.

'Well, you seem pretty blasé about the fact that you let him sleep in your bed. Actually, the fact that you let him sleep in your bed is kind of a give away too.'

'He did not sleep in our bed! And you told us to watch him.'

'Yeah, well, wherever he slept he must have been in your bedroom all night and, not so long ago, you were pissed off at him being in the same _city_ as you. Now, spill. What's going on?'

'Nothing.' That was perfectly true. Nothing had – gone on. It hadn't.

'Right. Well, if you want to talk to someone about all that _nothing_ of yours, I'm your friend and I'm here, OK?'

'All right,' Wufei admitted, surprising himself. 'There may be something.'

Something. There. He'd admitted it out loud; the _something_ that had started during the war with a kiss by a campfire; no, before that. The first time he'd seen Trowa and Quatre together. Then that desperate kiss a few days ago, and the feeling of Trowa in his arms. The look on Quatre's face outside the club, that night; impossibly bereft as Trowa walked away from him. His expression the night before, tracing Trowa's back. The things Trowa had said.

'Oh, shit,' Duo moaned. 'You're not planning to do something godawful noble and self-sacrificing, are you? Like walking away from Quat?'

'No! I did….consider it,' he said carefully, 'but, no. No, I'm not. I don't really know what's happening. I don't know what it is.'

'Tro likes you,' Duo said at once. 'He always has. I know you think him and Quat have this whole star-crossed-lovers thing going on, but he's always had a bit of a thing for you. And since you stopped hating him, you sort of seemed to like him, actually. And you're always staring at his ass.'

'I am not!'

''Fei, you seriously are. Not that I blame you or anything. It's well worth staring at.'

'Quite,' Wufei acknowledged. It was making everything real, this conversation with his closest friend.

'You know, instead of beating yourself up over this whole thing, and I _know_ that's what you're doing, maybe you should start thinking about how lucky you are. You've got two amazing guys who both think the sun shines out of your ass.'

'It's not that simple!'

'It damn well is! Especially if you factor in that they're both crazy about each other, and that one of them pretty much owns the entire universe and the other one is seriously smoking hot in bed. Not that I'm sure Quat doesn't excel in that particular area too but I can't actually speak from experience. You should be over the moon, not whining to me.'

'I was not whining,' Wufei said with dignity.

'Were too,' Duo said briskly. 'Listen, Chang. Head out of ass. Stop with the guilt tripping – God, it's like this crazy cosmic joke that Quat found the one person in the universe who's worse than he is at blaming himself for stuff. It's not like either of you is even Catholic! Now, stop hiding in your study or wherever you are and go and talk to them. Right? Or else you can just jump the pair of them. Speaking from very personal recent experience, that might work better.'

_Jump them._ Wufei swallowed, visualising Trowa in his tight briefs, and then Quatre, in nothing at all. 'Duo, is this …terribly weird?'

'Heh, don't ask me. I'm the guy who didn't even realise he had a boyfriend. Yeah, OK, maybe it's a bit weird, but who cares? You want to be happy, right? You want them to be happy? And that's all they want for you.'

'Yes.' He was smiling suddenly. So stupid; all of these complications weren't really anything to smile about.

'Well then. Who cares about anything else? Not like I never looked at Tro and thought he was, um, that he was a very intelligent and resourceful person.'

'I take it Heero's back?'

'Yep, just walked in the door. I'd better go. Call me later, right? A _lot_ later. Oh, and just so you know, Quat is now officially my best friend, since Heero's got promoted, so you guys better treat him good. Tell Barton I said that.'

Trowa was chopping bananas, stopping every so often to stir a pot bubbling on the stove. In bright daylight, his back looked even worse, but the scars didn't take anything from his grace; the lean, spare beauty of him.

'What's for breakfast?'

'Banana porridge. You know, normal people buy those little sachets that you just put in the microwave. Not this organic, stone-ground Irish stuff that you actually have to cook.'

'It tastes much better though.' It was an excellent choice; bland and comforting and just sweet enough to tempt Quatre, but not so much as to give him a sugar rush. 'Can I do anything?'

'I think it's sorted.' Trowa turned around to smile at him and then back to his pot. God, the sheer rightness of it. Trowa Barton, practically naked, cooking porridge in their kitchen, with little motes of sunlight dancing around him. 'So, did you make your phone calls?'

'I left messages. They'll sort it out. Rashid seemed pleased.'

Trowa nodded. 'He's never liked me much. Bad influence and all that.'

'I can't imagine why,' Wufei said dryly, absurdly pleased when Trowa gave him another smile. 'Anyway, he's delighted Quatre's taking some time off. You might want to worry about Duo, though. I think he's planning to give us official orders on how to treat Quat.'

'I think Quat's more than capable of doing that himself,' Trowa said calmly, and then turned to look at Wufei. 'Duo said something last night; I guessed he had some idea what was going on.'

Wufei took the last few steps separating them. 'I'm not sure if I do, really. Trowa, what's actually happening?'

'Whatever you want,' Trowa said instantly.

'What are you saying; that it's all my decision? That isn't fair.'

'No.' Trowa put down the spoon he'd been using to stir the pot and moved the pot itself off the stove. 'That wasn't what I meant at all, love.'

_Love_.

Wufei gritted his teeth. Chang Wufei was not the sort of person to be distracted, unmanned, _melted, _by a little endearment. 'What, then?'

'I've told you what I want.'

'Actually, you haven't.'

'I've told you how I feel about you, that I want to be with you. With both of you. You're supposed to be the intelligent one. I'm sure you can work out by yourself what that means. All I meant was that I didn't want to rush you into anything until you're sure.'

'Well, I'm not!' It came out more forcibly than he'd meant. Lying in bed with Quatre beside him, hazily half-asleep, it had been very easy to imagine certain things. Trowa was so calm about the whole thing, about transforming his world. 'I don't even know what _this_ is supposed to be, not really.'

'Of course you do.' Trowa looked at him, really looked, and his expression sobered. 'Oh. I thought…'

'It doesn't matter what you thought!' Wufei said wildly. 'This is impossible! You can't just come into our lives, and turn everything upside down, and say the sort of things you do, and then just expect everything to work out the way you want. Have you even thought about Quatre in all of this?'

Trowa eyed him narrowly, and then a slow, glorious smile spread over his face. 'Is that what you're worried about? God, you're utterly adorable when you're clueless. Don't you get that Quat sent us down here to sort this out between us?'


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : the Gundam Wing characters sadly do not belong to me and this is written purely for fun.

Note: many thanks to K.S. for editing, as always.

**Chapter 13/13+1:**

Trowa eyed him narrowly, and then a slow, glorious smile spread over his face. 'Is that what you're worried about? God, you're utterly adorable when you're clueless. Don't you get that Quat sent us down here to sort this out between us?'

'No.'

It just wasn't possible.

'Actually, yes.

'_No_.' Wufei backed away from him, bristling. 'What are you saying; that the pair of you _planned_ all of this between you? That you've been manipulating me all along to do whatever you want?'

'No!' Trowa looked horrified. ''Fei, it's nothing like that.'

'How _exactly_ is it then?' Wufei snarled. 'Because it looks to me as if you two have got it all sorted and you just haven't bothered to let me in on whatever is going on. Just where do I fit into all of this scheming? Am I even a part of it? Are you going to keep me around like a charity case because you feel sorry for me? How's that going to work? You get Quat and I get to hang around for whenever you feel like giving me a pity fuck, either of you? Thank you, no. I'd really rather not be some sort of spare part in your relationship.'

It was unbelievable how much it hurt and yet it made perfect sense. He'd always known, deep down, that the other two hadn't stopped loving each other. Of course, they'd wanted to get back together. If it hadn't been for him, it would have happened years ago. Because they both cared for him, they wouldn't just abandon him. They'd try to include him, probably, and it would be hell, living on the few scraps of attention they had left over from each other.

'I can accept that you don't know me all that well, but if you really think Quat would treat you like that, then you don't deserve him.' The words were iced over, furious.

'I know perfectly well I don't deserve him,' Wufei said quietly. 'Thank you for pointing it out though. I certainly don't think you deserve him either, but I hope you manage to make him happier than the last time. Here's a hint; he doesn't like his lover walking out on him without a word of explanation or apology. Do you think you can manage to remember that, this time?'

He wrenched at the kitchen door handle and then Trowa grabbed him by both arms, pinning him against the door.

'You're upset, 'Fei, and you're not thinking straight.' The words were very gentle, but Trowa's hands on him weren't, digging into his skin. 'I totally understand why, but you need to listen to me for a minute. You've got it all wrong.'

'That's because I'm clueless, I imagine, like you said. Now, let me _go_.'

'Not 'til you listen to me to what I have to say. You are being an idiot,' Trowa informed him. 'You're an idiot if you think we'd ever do anything that would hurt you, and you're even worse if you don't realise how amazing you are and how desperately we both want you.'

'I'm an idiot for ever believing a single word you've said to me,' Wufei snapped, struggling to get loose. 'Let me _go_, Barton!'

'Nope.' Trowa, did actually release his arms, and then pressed against him. 'Not remotely possible, 'til I convince you of a few things. We need to work on these ridiculously low self-esteem issues for starters.'

'You will let me go this instant!' It was impossible to move, crushed against the wall, with Trowa's taller body practically on top of his. 'Trowa, I mean it!'

'Yeah, I meant what I said too. Now, first things first. _This_ is how I feel about you. And if you ever dare to mention _pity fucks_ around me again, I'll show just how stupid you're being. And I'm talking about tying you to the bed for as long as it takes to _get_ you to see how stupid it is. Of course, if that's what you actually _want_, I'm more than happy to go along with it. Now, this is just for starters.'

It wasn't just a kiss. It was a full-on invasion; Trowa plundered his mouth, one arm pulling Wufei closer and the other holding his head in place. No one, ever, had touched him like that before, and it was impossible to fight. Not that he didn't _try_; he was Chang Wufei and nobody treated him with such profound disrespect, but, confusingly, somewhere along the way, he started kissing Trowa back, and then realised that all that squirming and writhing to escape wasn't actually deterring Trowa; much more the opposite, and that it was really rather enjoyable.

'See?' Trowa pulled back finally. 'It's true what they say. A kiss is worth a thousand words.'

'Nobody says that!'

'They do now. Right. Has it finally got into your thick little skull how much I want you?' His eyes glinted, taunting, as he took one of Wufei's hands and guided it down. 'Need further proof? I've got plenty of that.'

Wufei sniffed, fingers curling around the cloth-covered bulge. 'I quite see that you're sexually attracted to me.'

Trowa's eyes gleamed, transluscent-green. 'It's hardly one-sided.'

Pointless to deny it, the way Trowa was moulded against him. 'That's hardly enough to base a relationship on.'

'You said the 'R' word. OK, we are making progress. You know damn well it's more than just sex, not that sex won't be a highly enjoyable part of what we're going to have together.'

'You're taking a hell of a lot for granted, Barton.' Wufei did his best to glare with dignity; he really did. It was just nigh-on impossible, with a nearly-naked man plastered over him, particularly when the man in question had dipped his head and was scattering tiny kisses over his jaw-line. Intoxicating; the feel of it. Trowa's skin was prickly with stubble; a whole new and interesting sensation.

'Not really. You've already admitted it, pretty much. That day at the waterfall, you said you would have liked Quat to be there as well as me. Remember? And last night, I distinctly heard Quatre tell Merquise that I belonged here with you two and you agreed with him.'

'You were supposed to be drunk!'

Trowa shrugged, licking Wufei's collarbone. 'How the hell does Quatre ever get any work done, with you around? He has ridiculous amounts of will-power. If I were him, I'd keep you locked in the bedroom.'

'Would you be there also?' It was out before he could stop it, and then Trowa was laughing down at him.

'That would be the point, love.'

'Stop calling me that! And stop trying to change the subject. We were worried about you when he brought you home! I thought you had alcohol poisoning and Quatre was afraid Zechs had drugged you.'

'I'm sorry about that. I was a bit out of it in the bar; the vodka they make here is fucking lethal and I don't drink much anymore. Then Zechs started coming on to me. He'd had a rough night, getting turned down by Duo and all. I didn't think he couldn't handle any more rejection, so I made out I was really pissed and needed to get home. Then he tried groping me in the taxi, and I threw up on him.' He grinned, presumably at the memory of it. 'It seemed like the easiest way out without making too much of a scene.'

'He tried to take advantage of you! I'll kill him.'

'Ooh, very possessive,' Trowa purred. 'I like it. It's OK; he just kissed me a bit.'

'He will _not_ be doing that again.'

'No,' Trowa agreed meekly. 'Positively not. I think Quat already established that.'

'Good,' Wufei muttered, and then his brain kicked into gear properly. 'You were awake the whole time?'

Green eyes glinted at him. 'Well, now. You two weren't exactly making it easy for me to sleep, were you?'

'We were under the impression that we had some privacy.'

'Yeah, I kind of guessed that,' Trowa shrugged, wholly unrepentant. It's OK. You seemed to be working stuff out, the two you. I thought it was better just to lie low and let you get on with it. No, don't tense up on me.' He bent and kissed Wufei, very gently, on the mouth. 'It's so much better when you're all pliant. I'd never have guessed. Listen now, 'Fei, this is the truth. Quat and I didn't have any sort of conspiracy against you. I swear. I came back to Sanque for all the reasons I've told you. I missed you, the four of you. I thought maybe it'd been long enough that you'd be OK with me moving back plus I was worried about Quat. About both of you. I didn't have some grand plan to seduce you or anything.' He grinned. 'Maybe a long-held fantasy, but I never really dared think it'd happen.'

'What about Quatre?'

'Well, now.' The kiss, this time, was a little less gentle. 'I think you need to talk to him about that. He did arrange for me to stay here while he was away; he was quite insistent about it actually. I'm very glad he did. Aren't you?'

'I don't know. Perhaps. How can you be so confident about this whole thing?'

'Me? Confident?' Trowa echoed, wrapping both arms tightly around Wufei's waist. 'Is that what you think? I'm terrified. You and Quat have this amazing relationship; yeah, you have a few issues but everyone does. Every time I speak to him, all he does is rave about you; how utterly amazing you are, all the things you do for him. I'm the guy who walked out on him and destroyed his life in the process.'

'But, you still think he set all this up?' Wufei curled against him even more closely, heart wrenching at the look of pain in Trowa's eyes.

'Maybe. He definitely set us up to spend more time together. I think you probably figured that out yourself. Anything else, I don't know. He was always the one who came up with the plans.'

'He let you kiss him,' Wufei reminded him, pressing his own lips against one broad shoulder.

'I didn't exactly give him a lot of choice. I don't know, 'Fei. I could be reading this whole situation totally wrong.'

Wufei closed his eyes briefly; visualising the kiss again; the way Quatre had clung to Trowa, the way his body had fitted to the larger man's, remembering. 'I don't think you are. I think he wants this, whether he planned it or not. He still loves you. So we're back to me being the one who's supposed to make the decision, like you said before.'

'I said nothing of the sort,' Trowa objected. 'Yes, we certainly have options to choose from, but that's something we need to sort out, the three of us. One, nothing changes. You and Quat stay as the perfect couple; the only different is that you might consider me a friend.'

'Is that what you want?' Wufei asked, throat dry.

'No. That's not what I want. But you already know that. Is it what you want?'

Wufei's head shook slowly. There was nothing he wouldn't do to make Quatre happy. Nothing at all. And Quatre wanted…this. Whatever it would be. Wanted to have Trowa back in his life. That was one way to justify it. It wasn't entirely honest though. He was attracted to Trowa, yes. He had been since he was fifteen and that had only intensified over the past few days, but it was more than that. He liked the way they sparked off each other; those chess games and political discussions that they both fought like battles. The easy companionship of cooking or watching TV together or discussing a book they'd both read.

'What you're talking about; three people …. together. It's …. unusual. To say the least.'

Trowa grinned. 'Who gives a fuck about what's usual? It does happen. I've seen it with the mercenaries, at the circus a couple of times.'

Wufei closed his eyes. 'That's different. How…does it work, something like that?''

'However you like,' Trowa said promptly. 'That's just details. Glad to see you do get what I'm talking about, though. I'm never quite sure how deep that cluelessness of yours extends sometimes.'

'I am not clueless.'

'A little bit…inexperienced about some things,' Trowa amended. 'Yes?'

'Yes, if it means I've only ever had one partner.'

'OK. You haven't killed me with your bare hands yet, so I'm guessing that means you're even a little bit open to the idea. So, a couple of other options for you. One, you decide you'd like to try having two people to adore you, instead of one. And I'm not saying we all jump straight into bed, much as I'd like to. I don't want to screw up this time 'round. You and Quat did it right, I think, waiting 'til you were both certain.'

'I didn't think you had that much patience,' Wufei teased; suddenly, absurdly light-hearted. Maybe Duo had been right about how lucky he was. It was probably the lack of oxygen to his brain, as a result of all the kissing. 'You don't mind waiting over a year then?'

'No fucking way am I waiting that long! And I don't think you want to either. Actually, I'm pretty sure you don't.'

'It may have been...slightly excessive,' Wufei smiled at him. 'Well. That sounds…rather appealing. Possibly. And the second option?'

'Well, that's not so different. You accept that it's a possibility, but you don't want to rush into any decision. Basically, it's option one but with a somewhat broader time frame. It might be quite enjoyable actually. It means I have to try even harder to convince you that it's what you want. That would really be fun.'

Fun.

Yes.

Wufei reached out one finger, tentative, and touched a ridge of scar tissue, mirroring what Quatre had done. Trowa shivered. 'Does it hurt?'

'Not hurt. More…sensitive. It's sort of nice, you doing that.'

'How did it happen?'

Trowa shrugged. 'I was just a kid.'

Not an answer, really, except it was, a little bit. He'd just been a child, and it must have been unbearable pain. Quatre knew; it had been in his face the night before.

'It was a fire,' Trowa said, so quietly he had to strain to hear the words. He held Trowa, listening. He doubted very much if he'd ever told anyone else but Quat. 'I have nightmares still, sometimes. I don't like being too close to flames. Stupid, huh? So many years later?'

'Not stupid at all.' He reached up, stroked the long swathe of burnt-caramel hair away from Trowa's forehead. 'I have dreams too. My colony. Meiran. Things that happened during the war.'

At least, he'd had a safe childhood. Protected and privileged as the heir to his clan. Trowa hadn't even had that.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered it, leaning against Trowa. It felt so right, the feel of the other man against him, far more than just sexual desire.

'It's OK,' Trowa shrugged the sympathy off. 'Long time ago.'

'I'm still allowed to be sorry.' Gods, this wasn't going to be remotely easy. Trowa was prickly and arrogant and bloody _impossible_, most of the time. He was going to be throwing a lighted firework into his and Quatre's relationship, and he still didn't know if Quat even wanted this.

No, he amended. That wasn't true at all. He'd seen the longing on Quat's face but he'd never ask for it.

'Quatre! He's probably died of hunger up there! Or absconded out the window and run off to the office.'

Trowa chuckled. 'Oh, I doubt if he's in any shape to abscond after last night. He'll probably throw a major hissy fit when he finds out you called WEI.'

'Well, then, we'll just have to find a way to distract him.'

Quatre was lying back on a heap of pillows, blankets pulled up to his chin, expression impossibly innocent.

Wufei held one hand out. 'I'll take that, thank you.'

Quat didn't pretend not to understand, producing a small mobile phone. 'You won't throw it out, will you? Please?'

'No. I don't even have a job any more. I'd never be able to buy you a new one.' He put it at the back of his sock drawer, though, and climbed into bed.

'I'm sorry! I just had to call a few people.'

'It's all right.' He'd been pretty high-handed about the whole thing, after all, and Quat _had_ taken it pretty well.

'No breakfast?'

'Tro's bringing it up.'

'Oh, he's _Tro_ now, is he?' Quat asked, teasing. 'It took months for you to shorten _my_ name.'

'I like your name.' That was perfectly true, but _Quat_ had always been Trowa's name for him. He said it just for the pleasure of it, '_Quatre_,' and then had Quat in his arms, a slight bundle of warm, smooth skin and silken hair.

Quatre curled up on his chest, eyes intently on him. 'You were a long time.'

'Were you worried?'

'Trowa was, at one point. Then he….wasn't.'

'I didn't know you could read him that clearly.'

'Trowa, always,' Quat said quietly. 'Especially when he's so close.'

'Do you ever wish you could do it to me? Feel my emotions?'

'I can just ask you.'

'During sex? I mean, you can do it with Trowa. Does it matter, that you can't tell how I feel?'

'I can _see_ you,' Quatre said simply. ''Fei, my darling, what are you feeling now?'

'I wish you could tell me,' Wufei whispered. 'I'm not sure if I know. What it is that you want. We talked. Is it…what you would like Having Trowa as a part of what we have?' He had to look away from Quatre to get it all out; staring up at the ceiling.

'I'm so sorry,' Quatre breathed, kissing his the bare skin of his shoulder, his throat. 'I've always made you be the strong one, haven't I? It wasn't fair.'

'It's all right.' After the war, Quat had been the one person who'd needed him; someone to protect. It had meant a lot. 'I wanted to be there for you. I still do.'

'I would very much like to be here for you now. Talk to me, love?'

'I don't know,' Wufei said slowly, 'what I want. I just want you to be happy. And..Trowa. And me. All of us. And I don't think we can be, really, if he goes off by himself again. I mean, we two, of course, we _are_ happy. You're all I've ever wanted. Ever. But I …would miss him very much. And I would hate to think of him off by himself somewhere. Does that make any sense?'

Of course, it would, he chided himself. It was how Quatre must have been feeling for years, wrapped in a loving, secure relationship while knowing Trowa was out there, alone. It suddenly made him feel mean and small and petty for resenting the fact that Quat had stayed friends with his first love.

Quatre lowered pale gold lashes. 'I – wanted so much for you two to be friends again. I thought if you were sharing a house for a while, that maybe you'd talk, at least. I've missed him. Honestly, it was never more than that. Except maybe I … did wonder a little bit.'

'Have you remotely thought about what this will mean? For any of us?

Quatre shook his head.

'We have to, Quat.

'Are we really talking about this? As a … possibility?'

'Are we?' Wufei's gaze was very direct. 'Love, listen. Trowa and I did talk, a little. It's not…considered normal. By most people. A threesome.' There. He'd actually said it.'

'What we have, two men together, was not considered normal on L4 until recently. There are still people who think it's wrong. I don't care about what anyone thinks. Do you?'

Duo and Heero, Wufei thought at once. But Duo didn't care, and Heero wouldn't either. He had no family, no ancestors to be shamed by his behaviour. No job, anymore. No one at the university cared about anything that wasn't centuries old. He could do anything he wanted.

'No. I don't,' he said, realising it was perfectly true. It wasn't exactly the same for Quat; he had a family, most of whom hadn't been too enthralled when he and Wufei had officially become a couple, and he had WEI and a board membership composed mainly of conservative older men. 'I think it might be difficult for you though.'

'My private life is my own affair and always has been,' Quatre said stiffly, sounding as if he was giving a press conference.

'I'm well aware of that.' Wufei smiled up at him. 'I'm just saying that you maybe need to think about this a little before…'

'Maybe I don't want to think.' Quatre was suddenly kissing him; passion with an edge of desperation. Of course, he was nervous too about what it all this would mean. He was just very good at hiding it.

'Well, charming,' Trowa's voice commented. 'Is this how it's going to be? I get to run around doing the chores while you two get to do all the snuggling?'

'You did offer,' Wufei said, giving Quat's red, swollen mouth one last kiss, and looking up at Trowa, holding a laden tray. There were definite perks to this whole threesome thing; getting to laze around in bed while someone else prepared breakfast.

'Offer?' Trowa scoffed, placing the tray on Wufei's bedside table. 'I was under the impression that I was under very definite orders.'

Quatre blushed. 'I was starving. I _am_ starving.'

'Breakfast is served then. Can you two sit up, or do I have to feed you?'

'I think we can manage to do that ourselves.' Wufei gently pushed Quat off his chest, and then sat up against the headboard, waiting for Quat to settle back against him.

He kissed the top of Quat's head, and looked over it at Trowa. 'So? Are you just planning to stand there or are you getting in?'


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Many thanks to Standingontherooftops for suggesting the plot, to Kaeru Shisho for editing every word, comma and question mark, and to everyone who's been kind enough to review.

**Chapter 14:**

It was achingly awkward, having a third body in bed with them. He'd forgotten how it had been like that with Quat, at the start, when they'd finally, tentatively crossed the line from friends to lovers; when they still weren't sure what was permissible between them.

They were all very _polite_ during breakfast, Quatre brightly thanking Trowa several times and then complimenting his cooking, and Trowa praising how well appointed their kitchen was, and Wufei asking for more honey to spread on his toast, please.

That was it, a few stilted words flung into the awful, awkward silence, over the clanking of spoons and the crunching of toast.

This was never going to work.

Never.

It was insane. They hadn't talked about how any of it might work; about whether or not Trowa was going to move in permanently, or if this meant he'd be spending most of his time in Sanque now.

They hadn't talked about anything. Would Trowa want his own bedroom, or would he expect to share theirs? Would he want them to find a different house; one the three of them had chosen? Wufei hoped not; he and Quatre had spent years creating a home where they both felt comfortable. Trowa seemed to like it too, so maybe he would be happy to stay there.

He didn't know how the … physical part of it would work, either. Would they take turns sleeping with Quatre, on the basis of some sort of rota? No, Trowa had implied – more than implied, really – very much otherwise. If Wufei were to be totally honest, he wanted that too, wanted that intimacy with Trowa as well . Would it be all three of them together then? He didn't even know if that sort of thing would be possible. Was that what Quat would want?

How could they do anything like that when sharing a simple breakfast made them all act like strangers?

''Fei?' Quat asked softly, and Wufei snapped back to the present. Trowa had tidied the breakfast things away, while he'd been lost in his own thoughts, and the tray was on the floor, carefully out of the way.

Trowa himself was sitting on the opposite side of the bed, as far away from them as he could get.

'Right.' Quatre said briskly. 'This won't do at all. Now, we could have a long conversation about our feelings, in the hope of making this slightly less awkward, or you two could just kiss each other. That might work.'

Trowa looked perfectly miserable, curled against the headboard, like he didn't belong, didn't have any hope of belonging. 'Quat,' he said finally, quietly. 'Maybe we should just…talk about this a bit.'

Quatre sat up straight, looking as close to commanding as it was possible for a small, naked blond with tousled hair. 'Oh, you two are driving me insane! This is ridiculous! Just kiss him or I swear I'm going straight back to work!'

Trowa quirked one eyebrow at Wufei, who suddenly found a faint grin stretching himself.

Quat was right, he thought suddenly; they were being absurd. They'd all been – intimate with each other, to some extent.

'I know you've been out of the loop a bit the past few years, Trowa, but it's really better just to go along with him, when he gets like this. Unless you don't want to kiss me?'

He held out one hand, and Trowa scrambled across the bed to join him. It was possibly the most prim and proper kiss in the entire universe; just the faintest touch of Trowa's lips. It wasn't at all unpleasant, that light, warm pressure. Not unpleasant at all. He and Quatre had kissed like that, once. It was lovely, having Trowa's mouth move gently on his.

He let his eyes drift closed, feeling Trowa's hand settle at his hip. Oh, he could do this. He'd never thought it would be like this, not with Trowa, not this gentle to-and-fro. Nothing like when they'd been fifteen; nothing like the frantic kiss they'd shared a few days ago.

Experimentally, he flicked his tongue out, sliding it over Trowa's bottom lip, and then nipped lightly.

Trowa made an answering sound, somewhere deep in his chest, and Wufei abruptly found himself flat on the mattress. The kisses stopped being gentle somewhere around then. He had Trowa on top of him, pinning him down, and Trowa's tongue ravishing his mouth.

When Trowa finally lifted his mouth, the two of them were tangled together and Quatre, was watching them, flushed and very unmistakably aroused.

'Enjoy the show, angel?' Trowa asked, quizzically.

'It was very…entertaining, yes.'

'Not feeling too left out?'

Quatre shook his head. 'No. You two, you're beautiful together. I wish you could see yourselves.'

'Mirrored ceilings, that's what you want,' Trowa said promptly.

'Horribly tacky,' Quat objected.

'Fun, though. For you, 'specially. When did you develop that voyeuristic streak?'

'I do not have a – anything like that! I just like looking at you two.'

'I think that's what he said,' Wufei chipped in helpfully, privately acknowledging that he shared that particular trait. It would be incredible, watching the other two.

'Stop ganging up on me! It's not fair; two against one.' Quatre stuck his nose in the air. 'I know you both love me. Even when you neglect me shamefully.'

Trowa grinned and reached out, pulling Quatre to lie beside them. 'Come here, you.'

And then it was the three of them, together.

He knew how Quatre fit into his embrace, the way he loved to burrow into the crook of Wufei's arm, resting his head on Wufei's chest. This time, there was Trowa as well. He had Tro's long legs tangled with his, and one of Trowa's arms flung around them both. It was nice, seeing that dark head so close to Quat's. It felt right, not awkward at all, the silence more companionable than uncomfortable.

'How is this going to work?' he asked suddenly, because he was only one who seemed to be thinking any of it through.

Quatre just kissed his shoulder. 'Fei, it's all right. Let's not do this now. It will all sort itself out. I thought we agreed we weren't going to over-think all of us. Can't we just be happy that we have each other without worrying over all the silly little details?'

'Hush, little one,' Trowa said unexpectedly. 'He's quite right. There are things we need to talk about.' He gave Quat a gentle kiss on the forehead and lifted his head to look at Wufei. 'What exactly do you want to know, love?'

_Love._

That again.

Gods, Trowa probably thought they'd spend the rest of their lives having sex, in every combination possible and Quat was acting like everything was suddenly, magically perfect.

He was scared, Wufei realised suddenly. Quat was scattering kisses over his skin, but refusing to look at him. Scared that this precious little fantasy was just an illusion, and wouldn't stand up to any sort of questions, to reality.

Wufei gritted his teeth. 'All of it. I don't know. Logistics. Are you going to live here with us? Does that mean you won't travel any more? What about your job? And the – the physical part. I don't know how any of it is going to work out.'

'OK.' Trowa propped himself up one elbow. 'I would love to live with you guys. Or I can find my own place and just stay over a lot. Maybe that to start with? Work-wise, I'm going to be in Sanque a fair bit. Yeah, I'll still have to do some travel. I've got good staff on L3 but I'll still want to check on stuff every so often. You can come with me, or not, if you're free. Maybe try to co-ordinate with Quat's business trips. That's if you want; it's probably not such a bad thing to spend a bit of time apart now and then. You guys won't want me around all the time. Don't want to get sick of each other. How does that sound?'

'All right, I think,' Wufei said cautiously. It was something of a relief that he and Quatre would still have time to themselves, just the two of them. Of course, the corollary would be that Quatre and Trowa would be together, sometimes, but that was bearable. Unlike Quat, he liked being alone, on occasion. It meant he'd have time to focus on assignments, and meditation, without needing to worry about Quat missing him.

And sometimes, it would be just him and Trowa.

That would be – interesting.

'I get it, you know,' Trowa said quietly, watching him. 'You two…I in no way want to mess you up. You've been together for years. Of course, there'll be times when you just want to spend time together. I'll probably be on L3 at least one week out of every month. Plus, I want to look at expanding into the rest of Europe in a couple of years. I promise, I won't be under your feet all the time.' He gave them a wicked little grin. 'Unless that's where you actually want me, of course.'

'We do want you here,' Quatre said quickly. 'Don't we, 'Fei? It's ridiculous, you talking about moving out.'

'Quat.' Wufei tilted the blond's chin. 'Stop for a sec, OK? Trowa's right. This is probably not going to be easy at the start. We'll all have to adjust a little. It's better if we have some time apart, every so often. We don't need to live in each other's pockets. If Trowa wants to have his own place, even for a while, then that's fine.'

'But I want him to stay here with the two us!' He pouted up at Wufei, huge blue eyes pleading. 'It doesn't make any sense, him finding an apartment, when he's going to be here most of the time anyway.'

'Well, maybe it's not what he wants,' Wufei countered. 'Maybe he'll want to get away from a certain pushy blond sometimes, and have a bit of his own space.'

'I am _not_ pushy,' Quatre gasped, affronted, and they both burst out laughing at him.

'Oh, sweetheart, you invented pushy,' Trowa told him. 'Now, stop it. I know I can stay here whenever I like. Let's leave it at that for now.'

Quatre glared at him. 'Am I allowed to have any say whatsoever in all of this?'

Wufei tipped his chin up and kissed him. 'No, actually. You can do what you're told for a change.'

Quatre pulled away from him, sitting up. 'Huh. I'm not sure if I like having the pair of you bossing me around.'

'You used to like being bossed around in bed sometimes,' Trowa teased, and grinned as Quatre's pale skin flushed crimson. 'Has that changed? God, you're sexy when you blush like that.'

'He's always sexy,' Wufei put in, drawing Quat down beside him. It was unexpectedly fun, this teasing.

'Yeah.' Trowa looked at him over Quatre's head. 'Anything else you wanted to talk about, 'Fei?'

'Do we tell people? I mean, Heero and Duo know, but do we tell anyone else?'

'I might tell Cathy sometime. She'll figure it out soon enough by herself even if I don't.'

They both looked at Quatre.

'I don't know about my sisters.' He had his head firmly tucked against Trowa's chest. 'I – do you think I should? I'm not sure how they'd react. Some of them aren't really all that keen about me being gay, even,' he finished forlornly.

'Hey,' Trowa said quietly, running one hand over Quat's hair. 'You don't have to do anything you don't want, OK? Maybe just let things happen and see if they work it out for themselves. It's nobody's business but ours, anyway.'

'I suppose. But…' He lifted his head, looking at both of them. 'I don't want you to think I'm ashamed or anything. It's just…'

'We know,' Wufei reassured him. 'It's difficult. And it's different for us. Tro's right. It's nobody else's business.'

Not in an ideal world, anyway. In the real world, their world, Quatre was a highly visible figure, the head of one of the largest global corporations. He was news, and at some point people would find out.

Even when he and Quat had just been friends, there had been plenty of media speculation. It was inevitable that some journalist would notice that Quatre's ex seemed to be around all the time and draw conclusions. No point dwelling on it; Quatre didn't seem too bothered anyway, and they'd deal with it when it happened.

He swallowed. 'I did wonder about the …physical?' he managed.

'Oh, babe, that's the fun stuff.' Trowa's smile was blinding and then he looked at Wufei's face. 'OK. Something we need to talk about then. I don't know how you two want to work this. If you want to take it slowly at the start, that's fine. But, someday, I'd like us all to be together. You know?'

Wufei shook his head. 'I don't, actually. What's going to happen? I – I have no idea how any of this works. Three people. Not just the sexual part, but all of it. The whole relationship. How much time we spend with each other. Everything.'

'I think you're maybe letting yourself get hung up on this, just a little bit,' Trowa said gently. 'We're all adults, right? I'm not going to be offended if you and Quat want to go off by yourselves every now and then, or if you end up spending more time with him than me sometimes. We all have pretty demanding jobs anyway; Quat and I both have to travel, and you have your university course. We're not always going to be here, the three of us. We're all grown up, 'Fei. We like different things.' He grinned suddenly. 'It's not like we actually need to have a spreadsheet to keep time of how much time we spend together. I think maybe a few ground-rules, though.' He tugged at a lock of Quat's hair. 'One of which is that certain blond people with workaholic tendencies are restricted to how many hours they actually spend working. I know you guys talked about it last night, and I totally agree with what Wufei said.'

'I did promise to _try_,' Quatre offered. 'But I am the CEO and…'

'And you have an amazing team of employees, most of whom you hired personally, and you are going to stop micro-managing everything,' Trowa said promptly. 'I know what you're like, sweetheart. You'll be sneaking off to the office every chance you get if we let you. Still, there are two of us, and between us, we should be able to keep you in line. If nothing else, we can give you some pretty damn good incentives to spend more time at home. Right, 'Fei?'

'Quite right.'

'So that's sorted.' Trowa looked over at Wufei. 'And you, Mr. Chang, are going to stop doubting that we both desperately want to be with you. Right?'

'Right,' Wufei said obediently. It was easy enough to say, with Quat nestled against him, mouthing kisses over bared skin, and Trowa looking at him like…like that.

'Good,' Trowa approved. 'Now, the sex thing. I'm pretty flexible, in every sense of the word. Whatever you guys want, I'm probably up for it. Once it's not actual pain, and I don't think you're into that either.'

Wufei's blush was almost painful. 'I think … I am open to most things.'

The blush only intensified as Trowa raised one eyebrow and flicked him a wolfish little smile, but he kept on.

'Certainly not pain or anything like that. But… yes. Anyway. Quat definitely needs to stop working so hard. Trowa, I don't know. I will try, very hard, not to …to doubt you. But this is all very new, very strange.'

'I know it is, 'Fei. For me too. All of us, I guess. But I want to be here, with both of you. And I did tell you just what I'd do to you if you spouted any more crap about us only keeping you around out of charity.'

Quatre looked up at him suddenly, stricken. 'You really thought that?'

'I don't know.' Wufei winced at the hurt in those blue eyes. 'I was upset and Trowa and I were arguing, and…'

He suddenly had Quatre wreathed around him. 'If you still feel like that, if you feel anything like that, we can't do this. We can't.'

'It's all right,' Wufei said a little unsteadily. 'Really. That's not how I feel any more. I want this as well. It was all just a bit of a shock, that's all.'

'Clueless, the pair of you,' Trowa muttered. 'God, I wonder sometimes how you ever actually managed to get together. Or did Duo just lock the pair of you in a cupboard and throw away the key?'

Quatre's chin went up. 'For your information, we had a perfectly lovely courtship. And it's time I got to say what I want, surely.'

'Here we go.' Trowa grinned at Wufei. 'Hope you don't have anything planned for the next two weeks.'

'I don't want those sorts of snide remarks, for a start,' Quatre snapped. 'Right. I want Wufei to stop working so hard as well. It's wonderful that you've left Preventers, but that doesn't mean you get to spend all your time at the university. What you said last night, about travelling with me sometimes, I would like that very much. And, like Trowa said, I don't want you feeling left out, ever. I love you. I never, never want you to worry about how much. I mean that.'

'I know,' Wufei said quietly. Impossible to doubt it with those glowing blue eyes gazing into his, into his soul. Whatever happened, he and Quatre had this bedrock of love and trust and commitment. They'd be all right. And nothing so far seemed unacceptable. He enjoyed having Trowa around; he wasn't ready to leap into some sort of three-way orgy, but they could take things slowly and this- this lying together and talking – wasn't at all unpleasant.

He could do this.

'Right.' Quatre smiled at him. 'Well, good. Trowa,…'

'I know.' Trowa shifted closer, taking Quat into his arms. 'I screwed up the last time. Seriously. I hurt you.'

'I would rather you didn't do that again. And it wasn't just you. I could have gone after you; we could have tried to work something out.'

Wufei just held his breath, watching them, wondering if they'd ever talked about this before, feeling like he shouldn't be sharing this very private moment.

Trowa had Quatre wrapped in his arms, murmuring something in his ear, too low for Wufei to hear. There was one sharp, sour prickle of jealousy; was this how it was going to feel whenever he saw them together?

Excluded?

It was how he'd felt during the war; when those two were together, they were utterly oblivious to anyone else.

There probably would be times, he acknowledged, trying to be realistic. They'd had that time together during the war; a time he hadn't been a part of. But he'd had Quatre to himself for years, and there would be times when Trowa felt exactly the same. Harder for him, almost, being the interloper in an established relationship, regardless of his past history with Quatre, with Wufei himself.

It was just something they'd have to get used to.

Oh, Gods. This _wasn't_ going to be easy, not in any way. Quatre might be trying to pretend everything was fine, the way he did, and Trowa was just impossible, and no, it wasn't going to be at all easy.

Maybe it would be worth it though.

What was it Duo had said? About how fortunate he was to have found not one, but two, people who loved him? He would focus on that, not on doubts and uncertainties.

He loved them both too. They could be happy together, the three of them.

'Fei?' Quatre was looking at him, all concern. 'What is it?'

Wufei gave him a reassuring smile, moving closer. 'Nothing. You two are very beautiful together.'

Trowa grinned. 'Like I said, we need a mirror on this ceiling. That would be seriously hot.'

'No, thank you,' Quatre said primly.

'You never used to be that much of a prude,' Trowa teased. 'So, since we were on the subject of the whole sex thing, any little fantasies you want to share?'

'A couple, yes,' Quatre said, matter of fact, and grinned at their faces. 'Well, _someone_ has to be in charge of the logistics.'

Trowa groaned deeply. 'You've got all kinds of diagrams, haven't you? Probably bar charts and graphs and God knows what. What else?'

'I've may have done a small amount of research,' Quatre admitted, snuggling against Trowa and pulling Wufei to join them. 'This is one of my fantasies; all of us together like this. Both of you holding me. I've wanted this so much.'

'And obviously we live to give you whatever your little heart desires,' Trowa said, serious in spite of the joking words.

'So you should.' Quatre gave him a quick kiss, and turned in his arms to face Wufei. 'All right, my love?'

'Very much so.' He meant it. Here they were, the three of them curled together, and it felt amazingly good. It always did, with Quat, of course, but he could very easily get used to having Trowa there too.

To having one of Trowa's legs pressed against his, and to seeing that gentle little smile whenever he liked. He could very easily get used to kissing Trowa whenever he liked…

He had Quat curled against him, blond head resting on the crook of his shoulder. It was easy to lean slightly towards Trowa, and Trowa met him half way. He reached up, brushing that long swathe of hair back off Tro's face, something he'd always wanted to do; something he could do now, whenever he wanted.

Trowa's expression, for once, was free of the habitual challenge or light mockery or that infuriating lack of expression masking whatever he really felt. Just that gentle little smile on his lips and a shadow of uncertainty in his green eyes.

'It's all right,' Wufei said gently, not quite sure which of them he was reassuring. The kiss was a little hesitant at the start, a soft touch of flesh on flesh. He was very conscious of Quat curled against his chest, one hand holding his. Then he let his tongue slide out to touch Trowa's mouth and his lips parted.

They'd kissed during the war; two desperate teenage boys who'd found themselves alive after a day of death and destruction. There had been desire and passion, but nothing much else.

There'd been those few kisses in the past week, each to some extent a battle, both of them too conflicted for it to be anything else.

This, though…Trowa had his head cradled in amazingly gentle hands, and there was such kindness and affection and caring that it stole his breath. That was what he'd wanted, always, watching Trowa with Quatre. That regard, so based on love.

It would be all right. It would.

'Well,' Quatre said, voice slightly muffled. 'I think now I'm feeling a little left out. Have you entirely forgotten my existence, both of you?'

Wufei felt Trowa's lips, under his, curve into a smile. He pulled back a little and saw the mischief dancing in those dark green eyes.

'Oh, dear. We can't have that, can we?'

'We wouldn't want him getting an inferiority complex, no,' Trowa agreed, an unholy little smile on his lips. 'I think we should take very definite steps to prevent that happening, don't you?'

Quatre managed to give one small squeak, before Trowa pounced on him. He didn't get to say anything for quite a while after that. None of them did. Kisses were far more effective than words, sometimes.


End file.
